My Supernatural High School Life
by RadiantStarr
Summary: This fanfic is a bunch of animes mixed together but it's mostly Shugo Chara! I DO NO OWN ANY OF THE ANIMES OR MANGAS OR SONGS! Read and enjoy! This is my first fanfic. Full summary inside. Rated M just in case. IkutoxOC
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic so please cheer me on minna! The first chappie is kinda boring (my opinion). But it'll get better. ^(^ ^)^

Summary:

Many people think that Hakusen Academy is a high school for orphans. They're not just ordinary orphans though. Each high school student has their own Shugo Chara. The classes are ranked from F (the worst) to Special A (the best). The Special A have no classes (they're too smart for classes). Instead, their job is to work in pairs to defend the school, purify X-eggs, and find the Embryo. In return, they get to have more privileges than the other students (they have a greenhouse all to themselves) and they get to live in the school. The S.A. is made of the top 6 students.

Cross Yuki is a 16-year old girl, is ranked 2 in the school, and has 4 Shugo Charas: Hikari, Karen, Yuri, and Momko. She has had a gory past. Her father was murdered by her uncle, and he mother died of an illness 3 months later when she was 10. The only memento she has is a crystal seashell locket that she can't even open. Her uncle is still lurking out there looking for a way to kill her. Will she be able to avenge her parents or will she meet Death before she does? And maybe, just maybe, she'll find love along the way.

*There will be a glossary at the end of each chapter for those who do not understand Japanese.

Quotations in Italics = Thoughts

Quotations = speaking

Italics = Describing someone or something/ introductions (if you're confused about this part just read the fanfic and then you'll get it.)

**Things you should know:**

Utau and Ikuto are NOT siblings

The S.A. are all 16.

I used some names from different shows but I may have twisted their character a bit or a lot and changed their looks.

- Kujyou Kazune from Kamichama Karin

- Hoshina Utau, Tsukuyomi Ikuto, and Souma Kukai from Shugo Chara

- Cross Yuki from Vampire Knight

- Tsuki Usagi I made up but she looks like Nanami Lucia from Mermaid

Melody

**Chapter 1**

"_It's only 6:30 am…..." _I thought.

I looked over at my shugo charas only to find them sleeping in their eggs. I took each one of them and held them in my hands. First, Hikari's red egg with black flames on it. Then, Karen's blue egg with white rolling waves on it. Then, Yuri's green egg with brown leaves. Then, Momoko's yellow egg with green gales of wind.

"Ohayo minna," I whispered.

I gently put them into my black messenger bag with different colored hearts on it. I took of my pajamas and put on my school uniform. I took my crystal seashell locket and hung it around my neck.

"Ohayo okaa-sama. Ohayo otou-sama." I whispered to it. _"I have an hour until "class." Maybe I should take a stroll."_

I locked the door to my dorm, exited the Girl's Dormitory, and went into the green house. _This is the place where the S.A. can lounge around. We have access to it 24/ 7._

A girl with blonde hair and two red bows in her hair called out to me, "Ohayo Yuki!"

"Ohayo Usagi. Ohayo Temari. Not so loud please," I spoke softly as I gestured toward my bag.

_This is Tsuki Usagi and she is one of my best friends. She can be really shy so Temari was born. Lucia is ranked 4 in the school. _My bag rattled a bit and Hikari and Momoko popped out.

"Ohayo," I said.

"Ohayo," Hikari yawned.

"Go back to sleep."

"'Kay."

_Hikari is a tomboy and is very athletic. She has short brown hair, black eyes, a red t-shirt, worn-out jeans, and red and black sneakers._

_Momoko is energetic, bold, and carefree. She looks like Ran (I think you all know what Ran looks like) except that her outfit and pompoms are yellow. Instead of hearts in her pompoms, there are gales of wind, and she has orange hair and eyes._

"Where are you going?" Momoko asked.

"I'm going to take a stroll in the park. Wanna come?"

"Mochiro!"

We exited the green house and reached the school's steel gates which were locked.

"_The people who run this school are idiots. What's the point of gates when all the students can chara change and fly over?" _I thought.

"Momoko, chara change."

The seashell on my necklace turned into a yellow gale of wind. I flew over the gate and the gale was replaced with the original seashell.

"Ikou yo, Momoko."

_**~At the Park~**_

I was sitting on a bench in front of the fountain.

"_Such a nice breeze," _I thought.

"Ne, Yuki, can we play? I'm bored," Momoko nagged.

I didn't reply. Suddenly an X-Egg popped out if a nearby bush.

"Yay! Some exercise!" Momoko cheered.

"Watashi wa Kokoro Unrokku!"

My seashell pendant turned into a yellow crystal that looked like a gale of wind. My clothes were replaced with a yellow tank top, white capris, and orange sandals.

"Chara Nari: Wind Crystal!"

The X-Egg was caught in a wind storm and couldn't move.

"Yosh! Wind Bla―."

"Yuki!" Momoko's voice cam from inside me. "Behind you!"

Four more X-Eggs came from behind me and hatched. The wind storm disappeared and the X-Egg hatched too. Then they all shot a black beam at me and I slammed into a tree. I was still recovering from the blow when the X-Eggs were going to shoot another beam. I shut my eyes and waited. And waited. And waited. But the pain never came, I opened my eyes to see an guy with midnight blue hair, sapphire eyes, blue cat ears, and a blue tail diverting the X-Eggs' attention.

_This is Tsukiyomi Ikuto. He's my childhood friend and my partner in the S.A. He can be a BIG____pervert, and he loves to tease me. But he's kind and good-looking. He's ranked 1 in the school. I'd never say it in front of his face though, His shugo chara is looks like a cat and is named Yoru_

"Why are you just sitting there? Purify them already!" Ikuto shouted at me.

"Wind Blast!" I shouted.

The eggs were purified. I checked my watch.

"It's 7: 35. We should get going before Kazune yells at us," I said.

Ikuto picked me up bridal style.

"What are you doing?!" I cried in alarm, "Put me down."

"No way."

"Doushte?"

"You're still hurt."

"I can walk perfectly fine."

"Yea right. You were staggering. Do you feel uncomfortable with me holding you?" he added with a smirk.

"Yes, I do hentai neko-mimi."

I gave up since it's useless arguing with such as stubborn cat. He jumped through the trees as he held me close to his chest. I t was like we were flying. After another five minutes, I broke the silence.

"Ikuto…"

"Nani?"

"Arigatou," I murmured in his chest.

I had a feeling that he was smiling as jumped from tree to tree. He put me down when we arrived.

"KYA! It's Tsukiyomi-san and Cross-san from the S.A.!" a random girl shouted.

The nearby students formed a line on each side of the walkway,

"Ohayo," they said as they bowed.

Ikuto sweat dropped but I was used to this.

"You don't have to greet us in such a formal manner," I said.

The crowd parted and we walked toward the green house.

"Is that normal?" he asked me.

"Yea, why? Don't you get the same treatment?"

"I always jump through the trees and on the rooftops so I have never gone through the school on foot except for patrols and what happened now. I'd be annoyed if that happened to me every day."

"You really need to socialize more," I grinned.

**Glossary**

Ohayo – good morning

Minna – everyone

Okaa-sama – mother

Otou-sama – father

Mochiro – of course

Ikou yo – let's go

Watashi wa kokoro unrokku – my own heart unlock

Chara nari – character transformation

Doushte – why

Nani – what

Arigatou – thank you

Hentai neko-mimi – perverted cat cosplayer

Chara change – character change

For those of you who were wondering, Yuki doesn't look like the Yuki from Vampire Knight. This Yuki has long, straight brown hair and blue eyes.

Please review! ^(^ ^)^


	2. Chapter 2

Hell minna! I noticed that there haven't been any reviews… If you people don't want me to post this story up, I'll delete it. Just saying, since no one reviewed yet… If no one reviews at the time I'm about to post chapter 4 up, I'm going to delete this story and I don't really want to. I just get this feeling that no one likes this story. PLEASE REVIEW! Criticism is welcome. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE ANIMES/ MANGAS! Please read and enjoy! ^(^ ^)^

_________________________________________________________

**Chapter 2**

_**~At the Green House~**_

"Ohayo minna! Sorry we're late." I announced.

"It's about time you came," Karen said.

_Karen has a cool and spicy personality. (Does she remind you of a certain someone with pink hair and has four shugo charas?) She has long brown hair, silver eyes, a baby blue halter top, a jean skirt, and blue and white Converse._

"Yuri's not awake?" Momoko asked.

"Nope. You know how she is. She always needs her beauty sleep," Hikari said.

Momoko and I sweat dropped.

"Today's breakfast is donuts," Usagi announced.

"Arigatou Usagi. It looks so good!" I exclaimed as Ikuto and I took a seat at the glass rectangular table.

"Arigatou Yuki."

"Food, finally! I'm starving!" a guy with messy orange hair and green eyes said as he reached out for a donut.

_This is Souma Kukai. He's Ikuto's best friend. He loves to play sports ― especially soccer and he loves to eat. No matter what, you can count on Kukai to be hungry. He is ranked 5 in the school. His shugo chara is Daichi, the soccer player._

A girl with long blonde hair tied in pigtails and purple eyes punched Kukai into the sky.

"We have to wait for Kazune, you pig," she shouted after him

_This is Hoshina Utau. She's my other best friend. If you haven't noticed, me, Utau, and Usagi are best friends. Utau is Kukai's partner in the S.A. She is the most outgoing person I know. She can be very forcing sometimes and it's best if you don't make her angry. She is ranked 6 in the school. Her shugo charas are Eru, the angel, and Iru, the devil._

"No way! He's late?" Ikuto's eyes widened in surprise. "I can't wait to rub this in his face."

"Where'd you two go anyway? Did you possibly go on a date?" Utau asked.

"Yea, we did."

"STOP LYING YOU HENTAI NEKO-MIMI!" I screamed as I punched him.

He dodged it as if it was the easiest thing in the world. Then, a boy with blonde hair (Tadase's hair style) and blue eyes entered the green house with a purple haired shugo chara wearing a fur cape and a crown.

"Sorry we're late," he said.

_This is Kujyou Kazune. Ikuto, Kazune, and Kukai are best friends. He is Usagi's partner in the S.A. He likes to be in charge of everything and the funny thing is that he doesn't realize it. He's ranked 3 in the school. His shugo chara is Kiseki, the king._

"You're always saying that we should be on time. What's your excuse?" Ikuto smirked.

"What's your excuse? I know you were late."

"We were purifying X-Eggs."

Kazune took a seat and we all started eating breakfast.

"Well I was researching. Strange things have been happening lately. There has been an increase in the number of X-Eggs around the school."

"_Like in the park," _I thought as I glanced at Ikuto. His face was expressionless.

"We should be careful." Kazune continued. "Ikuto, Yuki, patrol the school grounds. The rest of us will go and purify X-Eggs and search for the Embryo."

They all split up as Ikuto and I remained.

"What's going on?" Yuri asked as she came out of my bag.

_Yuri has an elegant and girly personality. She has long pink hair, hazel eyes, a green summer dress, and green platforms._

"We're going to patrol the school. Let's go," I said.

_**~Four Hours Later Somewhere on School Grounds~**_

A vein popped out on my forehead.

"GET DOWN FROM THAT TREE YOU LAZY CAT!" I shouted up at him.

"But patrolling is so boring. Hardly anything happens around here," he pouted.

"Mataku…"

"Why don't you join me?" he asked with a sly grin on his face.

"HELL NO!"

His signature smirk came out and he jumped down from the tree. He picked me up bridal style, jumped back into the tree and put a flustered me on his lap.

"KYA! PUT ME DOWN!" _"Where were my shugo charas when I needed them? Oh yea. Hikari, Momoko, and Yoru are racing around the school, Karen is watching them, and Yuri went back to sleep in my bag._

Ikuto wrapped his arms around my waist. I tried to push him away but his grip was too strong.

"If you try to push me, you'll end up falling out of the tree," he teased.

I stopped struggling at once but I was still stiff. He sighed.

"And here I was trying to bring back some of the good memories when we were young," he exasperated.

"You mean the time we climbed up to the top of the 100-foot tree in my backyard?"

"Yea. We planned on staying in the tree until supper but by the time we reached the top, it was supper time," he chuckled.

"Then our parents had to call the fire department to get us out of the tree," I grinned.

"Good times."

I leaned back on him and relaxed.

"You smell like strawberries," he murmured in my hair.

"Don't ruin my mood hentai neko."

BOOM! Ikuto and I nearly fell out of the tree.

"What was that?" I asked him worriedly.

"Let's go check it out."

We ran toward the sound. As we started to get near, we saw students running from the place we were headed toward. We arrived at the school gates except that they were ripped of their hinges and on the floor. We looked up to find Kazune, Kukai, Usagi, and Utau fighting a monster made out of X-Eggs. We stood there gaping.

"Don't just stand there! Help us!" Kazune shouted. "Holy Sword!"

"Yuki! Ikuto!" Karen shouted.

"Karen, do you know where the others are?" I asked.

"No, but knowing them, they'll come soon."

"Let's help the others."

"Be careful," Ikuto warned.

"I will. Watashi wa Kokoro Unrokku!"

My seashell pendant turned into a blue crystal that looked like a drop of water. My clothes were replaced with a baby blue halter top, a jean skirt, and blue and white Converse.

"Chara Nari: Aqua Crystal!" _"First, I need to get it away from the others. I don't think they'll last much longer. They look pretty worn-out." _"Ice Shards!"

Shards of ice flew at the creature and I got its attention.

"Catch me if you can! Ice Speeders!"

Ice skates replaced my Converse and I skated on a road of ice that I created. Wherever I was going, the ice road grew in that direction and disappeared behind me.

"_Good, the monster is following me. Now what? I have to lead it away from the school but if I go out of school grounds, people are going to see me. My only choice is to fight it." _

I turned around and skated toward the creature. I summoned all my strength for my next move.

"Water Sphere!"

A large ball of water shot out of my hands and made impact with the creature. It fell on the ground and was stunned. The other members of the S.A. caught up to me (including Ikuto who already transformed).

"Flaming Soccer Ball!" Kukai shouted.

"Sakura Petals!" Usagi shouted.

"White Decoration!" Kazune shouted.

"Nightmare Lorelei!" Utau shouted.

"Midnight Canon!" Ikuto shouted.

"Aqua Jet!" I shouted.

The attacks purified all the X-Eggs and we all collapsed on the ground and panted heavily (except for Ikuto).

"That… was… tiring…" Utau panted.

"I'm gonna get the chairman," Ikuto said.

_**~10 Minutes Later~**_

"My, my, what a mess," Amakawa-sensei, the chairman, muttered. "I guess I'll have to dismiss everyone early today after they eat lunch. Of course, you guys are always welcome to the greenhouse. Thank you for your hard work."

_This is Amakawa Tsukasa. He's the chairman of Hakusen Academy. He's a pleasant person and doesn't have any shugo charas but he used to. _(For those of you who don't know, he is the founder of the Guardians, the chairman of Amu's school, works at the secret planetarium, Tadase's uncle ― Ladies and gentlemen, Amakawa Tsukasa!) He turned and left.

"I think we should eat now to replenish our strength," Kazune said.

"Yay! Food!' Kukai said as his eyes lit up.

Everyone rolled their eyes. Utau punched him into the air.

"Food, food, food. That's all you care about!" Utau shouted after him.

We all sweat dropped.

_________________________________________________________

**Glossary**

Ohayo – good morning

Minna – everyone

Arigatou – thank you

Hentai neko-mimi – perverted cat cosplayer

Mataku – geez

Watashi wa Kokoro Unrokku – my own heart unlock

Chara nari – character transformation

Remember… REVIEW! Please and thank you. ^(^ ^)^

Oh, I was thinking of adding previews in my chappies. I have a poll for it. Please vote for that too. Please and thank you! ^(^ ^)^


	3. Chapter 3

Hi minna! Here come the antagonists… Please read and enjoy! Oh, I'm not going to delete this story until someone PM me saying that they hate this story… PLEASE DON'T BE THE ONE TO DO IT! This is my first fanfic after all. Read and enjoy! ^(^ ^)^

_________________________________________________________

**Chapter 3**

_**~At Easter Headquarters~**_

"You are Ikuto's replacement, yes?" a dark voice asked.

"Hai."

"I expect you to do a lot better than that good for nothing cat."

"I will."

"Have you started—"

"Hai. I already sent a little present to them. The S.A. had quite a bit of trouble trying to defeat it. Defeating them will be easy."

"Excellent. Carry on with your work."

"Yes, sir."

"I have high expectations for you."

_**~The Next Morning~**_

"Crap! It's 8:00! I'm gonna be late for school!" I exclaimed.

I struggled to brush my teeth, comb my hair, and change my clothes. Hikari, Yuri, Momoko, and Karen watched me.

"Should we tell her?" Yuri asked.

"Tell me what?"

"Don't you remember? School is cancelled today because they have to repair it because of yesterday's incident."

"I knew that."

"Sure you did," Karen said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes.

My "Umbrella" (by Rihanna) ringtone went off. I reached for my Blackberry Storm (Ikuto got it for me but I don't know how…) and looked at the caller I.D. It was Utau.

"Moshi moshi?"

"Yuki! You have to come to Tokyo Mall IMMEDIETLY! It's an emergency!"

"I'll be right there."

I hung up and turned to my shugo charas.

"Yuri, can you make me an outfit?"

"Mochiro!"

My pajamas were replaced with a yellow halter, a white jean skirt, and light brown platforms.

"Minna, get into your eggs. Utau called and she needs me. It's an emergency. Hikari chara change as soon as everyone's in my bag."

Karen, Yuri, and Momoko went into their eggs and I put them in my black waist pouch. Then, my seashell pendant was replaced with a red crystal shaped like a flame. I ran at the speed of light out of my dorm (daijoubu. I locked the door), out of the Girl's Dormitory, and toward Tokyo Mall. I arrived to see Utau and Usagi at the entrance.

"Doushta nou?" I asked as the flame disappeared and my seashell came back.

"I asked some guys that I know to come here so we can hang out but Usagi is a walking fashion disaster! Just look at her!" Utau exclaimed.

A vein popped out of my head.

"_That's _the emergency? Mataku… I rushed all the way here for this, Usagi looks fine."

"NO SHE DOESN'T! WEARING A T-SHIRT AND JEANS IS NOT A WAY TO MEET HOT GUYS!"

I sweat dropped.

"_I forgot that Utau had a bad temper." _"Let's go shopping then…"

"Yay!'

"I don't wanna…" Usagi protested but Utau already grabbed her and dragged her to the nearest store.

Today was going to be a long day.

_**~Two Hours Later~**_

"Finally, we're done!" I exclaimed. "I guess I'll see you guys later."

"You're not going anywhere. I invited _three_ guys," Utau said. "No need to thank me."

I groaned.

"There they are!" Utau exclaimed.

Two good-looking guys came our way. One had long purple hair and the other looked a lot like Ikuto except that his hair was a lighter shade of blue and his eyes hazel.

"Hi Nagehiko! Who's your friend and what happened to Takuto?"

"This is Ichiru. He's my best friend," the boy with purple hair answered. "Takuto moved to America a yesterday so I asked Kukai to come instead."

"Konnichiwa," Ichiru smiled.

"Hey guys!" Kukai shouted as he ran toward us. "Sorry I'm late. Where are we going?"

"We're gonna draw lots to see who we're gonna date today." Utau smirked.

"DATE! You said that we were HANGING OUT! NOT DATING!" I groaned.

The results were Kukai and Utau, Nagehiko and Usagi, and me and Ichiru. Utau took Kukai to the nearest Men's store. Nagehiko took Usagi to a café.

"Where do you want to go?" Ichiru asked.

"I dunno— Is that a shugo chara?" I gasped.

"You can see him? This is Zero."

"Hi Zero. You guys can come out now. This is Hikari, this is Karen, this is Yuri, and this is Momoko."

"You have four? That's amazing!"

"Arigatou."

The shugo charas wandered off.

"I'll meet you guys at home!" I shouted after them.

"Shall we go sing karaoke?" Ichiru asked.

"Sure."

_**~At Karaoke Stars~**_

"You sing first," Ichiru said.

"Why don't you go Ichiru?" I pouted.

"Because I want to hear you first. Something tells me that you have a wonderful voice."

"Fine."

I grabbed the microphone and did a random song.

Loop by Maaya Sakamoto (From Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles)

Nee kono machi ga yuuyami ni somaru toki wa  
Sekai no dokoka de asahi ga sasu  
Kimi no te no naka sono hana ga kareru toki wa  
Chiisana tane o otosu darou

Fumikatamerareta tsuchi o michi da to yobu no naraba  
Me o tojiru koto de mo ai kanaa?

Kono hoshi ga taira nara futari deaete nakatta  
Otagai o toozakeru you ni hashitte ita  
Supi-do (speed) o yurumezuni ima wa donna ni hanarete mo  
Meguru kiseki no tochuu ni mata mukaiau no darou

Nee kono machi no yuuyami ga sariyuku toki ni  
Kono namida tsuretette

Katarikakete kuru moji o shousetsu to yobu no nara  
Todokanai kotoba wa yume kanaa?

Yodominaku nagareteku kawa ni ukabeta konoha de  
Umi o mezashite kumo ni natte ame de furou  
Tooi kimi no chikaku de ochita tane o sodateyou  
Chigau basho de kimi ga kizuite kureru to iin dakedo

Kono hoshi ga taemanaku mawaritsuzukete iru kara  
Chiisaku aketa mado no soto keshiki o kae  
Watashi no aishita hana sotto mebaeru kisetsu de  
Meguru kiseki no sono hate mata mukaiau no darou  
Mukaiau no darou

Kururu mawaru kuru kuru to  
Kuru kuru kimi no mawari o

Ichiru clapped after I finished singing.

"My turn."

Right Where You Want Me by Jesse McCartney

Girl, there's something 'bout me that you oughtta know

I've never felt the need to lose control

I've always held it back and played it slow

But not this time

Baby, don't be gentle, I can handle anything

Baby, take me on a journey

I've been thinkin lately

I could use a little time alone with you

Crazy, let's do something maybe

Please don't take your time

You've got me right where you want me

Girl, I'm gonna let you have your way with me

But when you move like that it's hard to breathe

I never thought that it could be like this

But I was wrong

Baby, don't be gentle, I can handle anything

Baby, take me on a journey

I've been thinkin lately

I could use a little time alone with you

Crazy, let's do something maybe

Please don't take your time

You've got me right where you want me

Can't explain it how you swept me off my feet

Unexpectedly

In slow motion, my imagination's running

Tryin to keep my body still

I can hardly stand the thrill

Baby, don't be gentle, I can handle anything

Baby, take me on a journey

I've been thinkin lately

I could use a little time alone with you

Crazy, let's do something maybe

Please don't take your time

You've got me right where you want me

Baby, take me on a journey

I've been thinkin lately

I could use a little time alone with you

Crazy, let's do something maybe

Please don't take your time

You've got me right where you want me

"You sing pretty well," Yuki complimented.

"Your time is up. Thank you for coming," a worker said.

We sweat dropped.

"Don't karaoke places let you stay as long as you want?" Ichiru asked.

I shrugged. "Not this one."

"Let's go to the park," Ichiru suggested.

_**~At the Park~**_

Ichiru and I relaxed as we sat on a bench. Suddenly, Ichiru got up and walked up to the fountain.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

He didn't answer. I went up to him and tapped him on the shoulder. He spun around and pinned me to the ground.

"Gotcha," he smirked.

I blushed.

"Why are you blushing?"

"Oh, you just remind me of someone I know. That's all."

"Who is this person?" he asked as he got off of me.

"He's my child hood friend and the two of you look a lot alike. It's like you guys are twins."

"What's his name?"

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto."

"Gomen, I don't know anyone of that name."

"Daijoubu."

Ichiru's Blackberry Curve was ringing.

"Moshi moshi? I'll be right there. Sorry Yuki but my father wants me home now."

"It's all right."

"Let's exchange phone numbers so we can keep in touch."

He took my Blackberry Storm and I took his Blackberry Curve, punched in our numbers, and returned it to each other.

"Ja ne!" he shouted as he left.

When he was out of my sight, I sat back down on the bench. Ikuto appeared out of thin air.

"I-Ikuto!" I stuttered.

_________________________________________________________

**Glossary**

Hai – yes

Moshi moshi – hello (on the phone)

Mochiro – of course

Doushta nou – what's wrong

Mataku – geez

Konnichiwa – hello

Gomen – sorry

Daijoubu – it's all right

Ja ne – see you later

_________________________________________________________

So what do you people think of Ichiru? I think I made him weird… Anyway… PLEASE REVIEW! ^(^ ^)^


	4. Chapter 4

Hi minna! So I changed Kei to Takuto in Chappie 3. You want to know why? Read and enjoy! ^(^ ^)^

_________________________________________________________

**Chapter 4**

"I-Ikuto. What are you doing here? You scared me," I stuttered.

"Your four birdies told me that you had a date and I just happened to pass by. How unusual of you to let a guy pin you down like that," Ikuto smirked.

"Urusai! I didn't have Hikari and I didn't want to hurt Ichiru."

"Whatever. Just stay away from that guy."

"Doushte?"

"Because it's for your own good."

"Since when were you my mother Ikuto!?" I was getting angry and I stood up. "Why can't I hang out with my own friends?"

"Just stay away from him. There's something weird about him that's all."

"Oh, so you just thought that he was weird?"

"That's not what I was trying to say! Just don't let your guard down alright? You never know who might be the person behind the X-Egg uprising."

"Oh." My anger faded away and I sat down. _"If he was worried about my safety, all he had to do was say it."_

Ikuto sat down beside me with his hands behind his head. After a while, he broke the silence.

"It's almost 12. Wanna get something to eat?"

"Sure."

He led me to a mansion.

"Are you coming in?" he asked as I gaped.

As we entered, maids were lining up.

"Welcome home Ikuto-sama."

"Did they call you 'Ikuto-_sama_'?" I whispered.

"I'll explain later. Please cook some lunch for me and my friend. We will be in my room."

He led me up the stairs and into his room. I gaped at how big it was as he sat down. He patted the space on the bed beside him. I sat down on his gigantic bed. I gave him a confused look.

"I better start explaining. So you know how I ran away from home because of my stepfather and everything? Well, I visited a friend of my real father and he adopted me. (He's divorced with his wife) So my real name is Takishima Ikuto. And, as you can see, he's rich."

"No wonder I never see you come out of the Boy's Dormitory."

"You're taking this pretty well."

"It would have been better if you told me about this when you were adopted. Why didn't you?"

He hung his head shamefully. "I know we're been child hood friends and I even consider you one of my best friends…"

"_He does? I never knew that. I guess he _is_ my best friend too."_

"…but I was afraid you'd laugh at me."

I was speechless. He fidgeted nervously. Then I burst out laughing as he stared at the floor.

"I told you that you would laugh."

"I'm not laughing about that. How can you say that I'll make fun of you? This is a good thing! I wish something like this would happen to everyone on the school. It's so funny to think that you would be shy about me making fun of you! I really wish you would have told me sooner."

He pulled me to his chest and wrapped his arms around me.

"Yea, I guess I was pretty foolish for thinking that. Just one thing, don't tell anyone else. I don't want to stand out in the school."

"No problem," I grinned as I hugged him back.

There was a knock on the door. "Lunch!"

Ikuto released me and opened the door. "Arigatou."

"Satoru-sama wants to see you and your friend."

"Tell otou-san that I'll be there after we eat lunch."

The maid bowed and left the room.

"What is your otou-san like?"

"He's still childish for one thing and he has a baby face. He can be annoying but he's really kind."

"Honto ni? I'm satisfied knowing that he isn't the type to abuse his children."

"More like child labor."

"EH!?"

"You'll see. Let's eat first."

"I'm hungry ~nya~!" Yoru said as he came through the window with Hikari, Karen, Yuri, and Momoko.

"How'd you guys know that I was here?"

"Yoru told us everything and we figured you were with Ikuto," Hikari said.

"We're going to need more food," Ikuto sighed.

_**~At Satoru's Office~**_

"Otou-san, this is Cross Yuki," Ikuto introduced us.

"It's nice to meet you," I greeted him.

"She's so cute! No wonder she's your girlfriend! You can stay and live with Ikuto. I don't mind you two living together. Ikuto has never had a girlfriend. It's about time he got one," Satoru smiled.

"ME!? THIS PERVERT'S _GIRLFRIEND_!? NOT IN A MILLION YEARS!"

Satoru sweat dropped and Ikuto blushed in embarrassment as a result of Yuki's outrage.

"_Whoops, I shouldn't give Satoru-san a bad impression of me. No wonder Ikuto's blushing." _"Gomenesai. I overreacted," I said as I stared at the floor.

"Daijoubu. I'm the one who made the mistake. So what relationship do you two have?"

"We're best friends and childhood friends," Ikuto answered.

"Ah… You can still live here in any case. There are only three of us and we have a lot of rooms in this mansion."

"Ano, how are you so rich?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Otou-san is the president of the Takishima Group which has a lot of power and influence in the business world."

"EH!? HONTO NI!?" I calmed myself down. "So, what about child labor were you talking about Ikuto?"

"Ikuto… you told her that I was forcing you into child labor?" Satoru-san sniffled with tears glistening in his eyes.

"Er… otou-san makes me help out with the business and everything."

"And Ikuto's really good at it too. It's amazing that he can handle an entire business at the age of sixteen."

I burst into laughter. "Ikuto? A business man? I can't wait to see that!"

A vein popped out of Ikuto's head.

"So my offer still stands. You can still come and live with us."

"Hmm… if you really want me too…"

"Yay!"

"You don't have to do this…" Ikuto whispered in my ear.

"I want to. This place can use a little feminine touch… Oh, who is the third person living here?"

"He's my twelve-year old otoutou and otou-san's real son."

"I guess I should go get my stuff. Oh yea, Satoru-san?"

"Just call me oji-san."

"Oji-san? Arigatou for letting me stay here."

_**~At Yuki's Dorm~**_

"So we're going to live with Ikuto now right?" Hikari asked.

"That's right. You guys can go on ahead if you want to."

"Okay."

After Karen, Yuri, and Momoko left and I finished packing, there was a knock on my balcony door. I turned around to see Ikuto standing on the balcony and I opened the balcony door.

"I already told the chairman that you were moving out of the dorm."

I just nodded.

"Are you sure you want to do this? My otoutou can be annoying."

"Daijoubu. I want to meet him."

"Don't come complaining to me if he bothers you."

I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, don't tell the others because then my secret—"

"Don't worry I won't. Let's go."

Ikuto grabbed my suitcase against my protests and we chara changed. His ears and tails popped out and my seashell pendant turned into a red flame. We ran to Ikuto's house at the speed of lightning. No one noticed as we ran by them. We arrived at Ikuto's house five minutes later. A young lady ran out with her face all red when we arrived leaving the door opened. I looked inside and saw a little boy that looked like a younger oji-san (Satoru).

"Mataku… Kei, did you make the new babysitter angry? This is the tenth babysitter so far."

"_Who is that?"_

"Who's the slut with you? Your girlfriend?"

"_Did he just call me a slut?"_

_­__________________________________________________________

**Glossary**

Urusai – shut up

Doushte – why

Sama – shows respect for the person

Arigatou – thank you

Otou-san - father

Honto ni – really

Gomenesai - sorry

Daijoubu – it's all right

Otoutou – little brother

Ano – um…

Oji-san – uncle

Mataku – geez

_________________________________________________________

I forgot to mention that Satoru can see shugo charas too. Gomen. So I guess you know why I changed Kei to Takuto in Chappie 3. I don't want two Kei's in my story even though the first one won't appear again. So Takishima Kei is from Special A if you people are curious. Please review! ^(^ ^)^


	5. Chapter 5

Hi minna! I guess you can call this chapter an extra but If you don't read this chappie, you'll be confused when you read the next one XD. Read and enjoy! ^(^ ^)^

_________________________________________________________

**Chapter 5**

"_Did he just call me a slut?"_

I was about to punch him but Ikuto appeared behind the boy called Kei and gave him a noogie.

"For your information, she's my best friend. Watch your mouth otoutou. If you insult Yuki again, I'll pound you."

I was shocked. _"Did Ikuto just threaten his otoutou? What happened between them?" _As I passed by Kei muttered under his breath.

"Onii-san, omai wa honto ni baka."

_**~In My New Room Which is Across the Hall From Ikuto's Room~**_

I settled in the room (put my stuff and clothes away, etc.).

"Sorry my otoutou is annoying."

"What happened between the two of you?"

"Well, Kei used to be sweet and nice and everything even when I was adopted. Then otou-san and okaa-san divorced. After that, Kei started being… well… difficult."

"Honto? As I passed by I heard Kei say that you were stupid but he said it in a sad way… Maybe you should confront him about it. Have you tried doing that?"

"…"

"You're joking right? You've never talked to Kei about this? No wonder he's so cold to you…"

"You know me, I m not the brotherly type. Can you do it for me instead?"

"Sure."

"Oh yea, you should get to know him a little bit more before you confront him."

"I guess so."

"I've got work tomorrow. Otou-san's making me go to some meeting. Then there's your chance to talk with him."

Satoru bursts in the room.

"Yuki-chan! Can you babysit Kei for me tomorrow? PLEASE!?"

"_He sure is desperate to find a babysitter for Kei." _"Sure, no problem."

"Arigatou!" Satoru was crying with joy.

_**~Next Day (It's Saturday)~**_

My shugo charas and I saw Ikuto, Satoru, and Yoru off as they drove away. We went back into the mansion and I went to Kei's room.

"You must be Kei. Watashi wa Yuki. It's nice to meet you," I greeted him.

"You have shugo charas too slut?"

A vein popped out of my head but I tried to remain calm. "You can see them?"

"I have one too."

A shugo chara with long purple hair came out of nowhere.

"Watashi wa Rhythm."

"Watashi wa Hikari."

"Watashi wa Karen."

"Watashi wa Yuri."

"Watashi wa Momoko."

The shugo charas drifted off to my room.

"Ne, are you really onii-san's girlfriend?"

"NO! We're just childhood friends."

"Oh."

"So what do you want to do? Where do you want to go?"

Kei looked at me with a shocked expression.

"Nani?" I asked.

His expression melted into happiness and he hugged me.

"You're the first person to ask me what I want to do. All the others just played toys with me. They were such a bore. I'm so happy."

I hugged him back.

"Let's go have some fun!"

And just like that, we became good friends. We went to the amusement park and we rode every single ride. He bought me and himself some cotton candy and we started to go home.

"Onee-san?"

"Nani?"

"What was onii-san like when he was younger?"

"He's not that different from what he is now. He's still playful and he still loves to tease me. He just became more mature and a little more serious as we grew up. Doushte?"

"Just curious."

"You've been asking about Ikuto for almost the entire day. You like him don't you."

"Yea, I do."

"Then why are you so mean to him?"

"'Cause he never acts like my onii-san. He's never there when I need help and he's never there when I achieved a goal. He's NEVER there."

I smiled.

"Why are you smiling?"

"Oh because that's the way Ikuto is. He's more of a "cool" person that a compassionate one. Well, he is nice and kind but he rarely shows it to people. I think I'm the only one he shows his kindness to. That's just his personality. So try this when he gets home."

I bent down and whispered something in his ear.

"Do you think it will work?" he asked me.

"Mochiro! He's bound to pay attention to you that way. Just act like yourself and he'll be kind to you.'

Kei nodded and smiled.

"Arigatou onee-san."

_**~The Next Evening (It's Sunday and Satoru and Ikuto come home!)~**_

A limo pulled up as Kei and I came out of the mansion. Ikuto and Satoru came out. As soon as they did, Kei ran to Ikuto and hugged him. Ikuto looked surprised.

"Ne, ne onii-san, how was the meeting? Did everything go well?"

"Yea…" Ikuto shifted uncomfortably and looked at me. I just smiled.

"That's great! You know, Yuki and I went to the amusement park yesterday! It was so much fun!"

Kei babbled on and on as he led Ikuto inside the mansion. Satoru and I just followed.

"You're magical Yuki-chan," Satoru whispered to me.

"Betsuni. All I had to do was figure out what he wanted."

"Ne, can I play with Yoru onii-san?" Kei asked.

"You have to ask Yoru."

"Can I Yoru?"

"I never thought that you would ask ~nya~! Waddya wanna play ~nya~?"

Kei, Rhythm, and Yoru talked and laughed as they went up to Kei's room. Satoru went to his own room as well.

"What did you do to him?" Ikuto asked me.

"He just wanted to spend some brotherly time with you. He thinks you don't like him but I told him about how you're always like that."

"You told him!?"

"Come on, he's your otoutou. What? You don't like other people knowing about your real personality?"

Ikuto sighed. "No…"

We walked to our rooms on silence. Just before he went into his room, he turned around.

"Arigatou."

He went into his room. I smiled to myself, went into my room and collapsed on the bed.

_________________________________________________________

**Glossary**

Otoutou – little brother

Onii-san – older brother

Omai wa – you are

Honto no – really

Baka – stupid/an idiot

Honto – really

Arigatou – thank you

Watashi wa – I am

Nani – what

Onee-san – older sister

Doushte – why

Mochiro – of course

Betsuni – not really

_________________________________________________________

So did you guys like Kei? I hope you did… I kinda based him on Sui who is Kei's little brother in the anime, Special A (WHICH I DO NOT OWN!). (It's also a manga.) Oh yea, the name, Kiryuu Zero is from Vampire Knight (WHICH I DO NOT OWN!) but the one in my fanfic and the one in the anime/ manga are totally different. Please review! ^(^ ^)^


	6. Chapter 6

Hi minna! Here's chappie 6! Ichiru will be surrounded in darkness… Mehehehe… And Ikuto gets jealous XD Please read and enjoy! ^(^ ^)^

________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 6**

_**~At Easter Headquarters~**_

"The easiest way to defeat the S.A. is to split them up," a dark voice said. "How do you intend to do that?"

"Don't worry I have my ways, Hoshina-sama."

"Tell me."

"My resources say that Ikuto became jealous when he found out that Yuki and a guy named Ichiru were on a date."

"Was he jealous or over-protective of Yuki?"

"Either way, we can still separate those two. After all, they are the strongest in the S.A. and they have the strongest bond."

"Then get that Ichiru on our side."

"I'm here," a guy with blue hair and hazel eyes said. "So how do we break their bond?"

"First, we need you to go out with Yuki," Ikuto's replacement said.

"Not a problem. I already like her anyway. I can't wait to see the look on Ikuto's face when I steal her from his grasp."

_**~The Next Morning (It's Monday!) In Ikuto's Room~**_

"Wake up Ikuto! We're gonna be late for school!" I shouted at him.

"Five more minutes…" he grumbled.

"Mataku…"

Then an idea lit in my head. I ran to Kei's room and knocked on his door. He opened it.

"Kei, can you do a favor for me?"

_**~Back in Ikuto's Room~**_

We entered Ikuto's room and Kei climbed onto Ikuto's bed. Then… he jumped on Ikuto.

"Wake up onii-san!" Kei shouted.

"Alright, alright, I'm awake."

Ikuto lifted Kei and put him on the floor.

"You should go to school now."

Kei left obediently. (Don't worry. Kei's butler drives him to school.)

"You only have ten minutes to get ready for school," I informed him.

"I'm not a girl you know. I don't take _hours _to get ready. I only need ten minutes."

"I do NOT spend hours getting ready. I only take fifteen minutes." (10 minutes taking a quick shower and 5 minutes for brushing teeth, brushing hair, etc.)

Ikuto went into the bathroom and I went downstairs to eat breakfast. Ten minutes later, Ikuto came into the kitchen. We chara changed and ran to the school (past the fangirls and fanboys).

_**~At the Greenhouse~**_

"You guys are right on time," Usagi said. "Breakfast is ready."

"Finally! I'm starving!" Kukai exclaimed.

"You're always starving!" Utau shouted as she punched him into the air.

We all sweat dropped.

"Where's Kazune?" I asked.

"He left saying something about a new S.A. member." Usagi explained.

Kazune entered the greenhouse with a guy with blue hair and hazel eyes.

"Ichiru!" Usagi, Utau, and I exclaimed.

Ikuto stared at Ichiru in amazement even though he's already seen Ichiru before.

"He could pass for my twin," Ikuto muttered under his breath so that only I heard.

"This is Kiryuu Ichiru. The chairman thought that we might need some extra help so he extended the number of S.A. members to seven."

"Nice to meet you," Ichiru greeted Ikuto. Then he turned to us girls and Kukai. "Long time no see."

"You mean short time no see," Utau corrected him.

"You guys know each other?" Kazune asked.

"Yea, we all went to the mall and we had a date with each other. Me and Utau, Usagi and my friend, Nagehiko, and Ichiru and Yuki," Kukai explained.

Ikuto frowned. "Why didn't the chairman extend it to eight? It's an odd number so who is Ichiru pairing up with?"

"The eighth person is not ready to fight X-Eggs yet. She can only chara change and considering the situation we're in, she'll only burden us. Ichiru is going to have to do a three-some. It's too dangerous for him to go alone."

"So which pair is Ichiru working with?" Kukai asked.

"I think he should work with Yuki and Ikuto. Since they're the most experienced pair, Ichiru could learn a lot from them. Do you guys agree?"

"Sure!" I smiled.

"Whatever."

"Okay then. Ikuto, Yuki, Ichiru, go around town and purify any X-Eggs you see. Kukai, Utau, go to the park. Usagi and I will patrol the school," Kazune instructed.

The nine of us headed to the busy streets of Tokyo.

_**~In the City~**_

"I'm so bored. There's nothing to do," Ichiru complained.

"Deal with it. We have to do this five days a week," Ikuto said coldly.

"Don't you guys do anything besides walking around?"

"We just go to different places," I said.

Ichiru looked like he was thinking. "I know! Let's go on a group date!"

"D-DATE!?"

"Yuki is… er… sensitive… when dates are mentioned…" Ikuto said as he calmed me down. "But I have no idea why."

"I meant to say we could hang out at… the amusement park! We could hang out and fight X-Eggs at the same time! X-Eggs can appear anywhere you know."

"I guess that's okay… What do you think Ikuto?"

"NO!"

"Doushte?"

"Because you both will have too much fun that you won't pay attention to fighting X-Eggs."

"Pretty, pretty please," I pleaded using puppy eyes. "I haven't gone to an amusement park in a long time."

"Fine…"

"_Works like a charm every time."_

"Nice job," Ichiru grinned as we did a high-five.

"Tch," Ikuto said.

_**~At the Amusement Park~**_

"Let's go to this ride! No, this ride!" I exclaimed.

"No! This one is way cooler!" Ichiru said.

"You're just like a little kid, Yuki," Ikuto chuckled.

A vein popped out of my head. "Urusai! It's not my fault that I haven't been to an amusement park in eight years!"

_**~Lunch Time~**_

"It's lunch time. We should go back now," Ikuto said.

I stuck my tongue at him. "You're such a party-pooper, Ikuto."

"Why don't we stay here for lunch?" Ichiru suggested,

"Onegai!" I pleaded.

"If you're going to use your puppy eyes, I just want to let you know that it won't work, Yuki."

I used my puppy eyes anyway. Ikuto sighed and pulled out his iPhone and called Kukai. Ichiru and I cheered in triumph.

"_Works like a charm every time."_

"Hey, Kukai, tell the others that we're not coming back for lunch. Ja ne,"

"What should we eat?" Ichiru wondered.

"FISH ~nya~!" Yoru said.

"How about takoyaki? There's a food stand over there," I suggested.

Ikuto's ears and tail popped out so I bought takoyaki for all of us while Ichiru tried to hide Ikuto's tail and ears. We went to a deserted area, After all, people would be shocked to see a floating piece of bitten takoyaki (the shugo charas eating). Then an X-Egg appeared. It didn't seem to notice us yet.

"You two relax. I'll purify it. Let's go Zero! Watashi wa Kokoro Unrokku!"

Ichiru's eyes turned red and he grew fangs. His clothes were replaced with a back suit and a black cape (your stereotypical vampire).

"Chara Nari: Vampire Knight! Blood Whip!"

Ichiru bit his finger and turned his blood into a whip. The whip wrapped around the X-Egg and immobilized it.

"Blood Canon!"

A red beam of light materialized from Ichiru's hands and purified the X-Egg.

"That's pretty good," I commented.

"Thanks."

Ikuto just continued to eat. Then a group of X-Eggs appeared and hatched.

"Hikari, Watashi wa Kokoro Unrokku!"

"Yoru, Watashi wa Kokoro Unrokku!'

My crystal seashell turned into a red crystal that was shaped like a flame. My clothes were replaced with a red T-shirt, worn-out jeans, and red and black sneakers.

"Chara Nari: Blazing Crystal! Fireball!"

"Chara Nari: Black Lynx! Slash Claw!"

We backed the x-characters into a corner,

"Dragon Flames!"

"Midnight Canon!"

Dragons made of fire shot out of my hands while a black beam of light shout out of Ikuto's hands. The X-Characters were purified.

"Aren't you glad we came here Ikuto-senpai," Ichiru said. "We got to purify a lot of eggs."

Ikuto didn't answer.

"_Ichiru and Ikuto don't get along well… I have to do something about it!" _"Why don't we all hang out sometime this weekend?"

"Sure, why not!" Ichiru grinned.

Ikuto remained silent.

_**~On the Way Home~**_

"_Ikuto has been silent for a long time. Did I make him mad? Oh no! I don't want Ikuto to be mad at me… Maybe if I talk about where we're going to go this weekend, it'll cheer him up." _"Where do you think we should go this weekend? Ichiru and I went to the karaoke place at Tokyo Mall and they kicked us out after ten minutes. Maybe we could go to the karaoke place that just opened here. I think it was called Singing Café. It's a café and a karaoke place combined! Besides, I haven't heard you sing in a while."

Ikuto still didn't say anything. I spotted a food stand and ran there. I bought some chocolate-covered fish.

"You hungry?" I asked.

His ears and tail popped out as soon as he saw the fish. I quickly pushed him into an alley as he ate the fish.

"Mataku… Do you want people to think that you're weird?"

More silence. We continued to walk home after Ikuto's ears and tail disappeared. Finally, Ikuto spoke.

"What's on your mind?"

"Are you mad at me?"

"Why would I be mad at you?"

"Well, you haven't been talking…"

"I was just thinking about stuff."

"Oh."

"_That's a relief. He's not mad at me."_

"Yuki."

"Nani?"

"Why'd you invite me and Ichiru to hang out this weekend?"

"Eto… You two don't seem to get along. So I thought that if we hang out, you guys will become friends."

"It's not that I don't like Ichiru. He just seems… weird. Like how he could pass for my twin."

I was relieved. "That's it? Then if you guys hang out, you'll get used to him and he won't be strange to you anymore."

"There's no need for that… Wait, you just want an excuse to go back to the amusement park, don't you."

"Okay, you caught me. It's one of the reasons. It's so funny how you can see through me."

Ikuto rolled his eyes and patted my head.

"You're just like a little kid you know."

"NANDESHDE!? I'm NOT a little kid!"

He laughed as I chased him home.

_________________________________________________________

**Glossary**

-sama – shows a lot respect to a person

Mataku – geez

Onii-san – big brother

Doushte - why

Urusai – shut up

Onegai – please

Watashi wa Kokoro Unrokku – my own heart unlock

Nani – what

Eto – um…

Nandeshde – what did you say?/ what was that?

________________________________________________________________________

How'd you people like this chappie? I think I rushed it a bit… *sweat drop* My favorite part is Ikuto's vulnerability to Yuki's puppy eyes. XD Please review and wait for the next chapter! ^(^ ^)^


	7. Chapter 7

Hi minna! Get ready for some lovey-dovey stuff and a little pervertedness… Ikuto gets a little jealous…. Mehehehe… Read and enjoy! ^(^ ^)^

_________________________________________________________

**Chapter 7**

_**~Friday After School~**_

"Can we go to the amusement park tomorrow?" I begged.

"No," Ikuto said firmly.

"Doushte?" I whined.

"If I have to follow the two of you around, I'm going to kill myself. You two were running everywhere. Where do you get that energy?"

"Hidoi." I put on my puppy eyes for the fifth time but Ikuto looked away.

"Great… It's raining."

Drops of rain began to fall.

"Let's hurry home."

We chara changed and ran home.

_**~At Home~**_

"Welcome home Ikuto-sama, Yuki-sama," the maids chorused.

We both ran straight to our rooms. I grabbed some dry clothes and took a shower.

"_Thank God I didn't catch a cold. I wonder if Ikuto's alright."_

I came out of the shower, dried my hair, and put my clothes on. Hikari, Karen, Yuri, Momoko, and Yoru were playing Old Maid.

"Yoru, where's Ikuto?"

"In his room ~nya~."

I went across the hall and knocked on Ikuto's door. The door swung open and I let myself inside. Ikuto wasn't there, but I heard the sound of water.

"_So he's taking a shower."_

I was about to leave when Ikuto come out of the bathroom—topless with only a towel hanging around his bare shoulders. I had a good look of his muscular body and turned around in embarrassment. I knew that he was smirking as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Couldn't resist me eh?" he smirked.

"P-Put a shirt on!"

I turned around to leave but he pulled me to his chest. My face turned even redder.

"_My heart is going to explode if he doesn't let me go!" _"Let go of me you hentai neko-mimi!"

"I don't want to," he grinned playfully.

I gave in, leaned on him, and pressed my cheek onto his bare chest.

"_His chest is warm… What am I thinking? Am I turning into a pervert? Wait, he shouldn't be warm. Ikuto always uses cold water when he takes a bath. _(When they were _very _little, they took baths together)_Plus, he just got out of the shower."_

"You're going to catch a cold if you don't dry your hair," I said.

I took his towel and dried his hair. When I was done, I slyly raised my hand against his forehead so that he wouldn't notice. It was burning. I was pissed so I pinned Ikuto to the floor. He looked shocked.

"BAKA! Why didn't you tell me that you had a fever!?" I began to cry. "Why do you always keep secrets from me!? First, you don't tell me you are adopted and rich. Now, you don't ell me that you have a high fever!? If you don't tell me these things, what's the point of being your best friend!?" I was in hysterics now.

Ikuto gently pushed me off of him and hugged me.

"Gomen, I didn't want to worry you," he murmured.

"If you do that, I'll worry even more you know."

Ikuto wiped my face and kissed my forehead. I began to smile as tears stopped flowing from my eyes.

"How long are you going to hug me hentai neko-mimi?"

"That's the Yuki I know. You don't cry very often you know. You must really care about me!" Ikuto teased.

"Urusai! I'm not stupid you know. I can tell what you're doing and I'm not going to fall for it. You want me to forget that you have a fever but it's not going to work."

Ikuto sighed as I grabbed a shirt that was on his bed and tossed it to him.

"Put that on before your fever gets worse and stay in bed. I'll get the maids to cook soup," I said.

"Can you cook it for me?" Ikuto asked.

"Doushte?"

"I haven't eaten your cooking in a long time. I bet you that you can cook better than any of those maids."

"_Is it just me or did his face turn redder? Nope, it's not me. His face actually turned redder."_

"Aw… You're blushing," I teased.

"If you don't make me that soup, I'm going to make _you_ blush like there's no tomorrow," he half-threatened,

Perverted thoughts surfaced in my mind and I quickly left to go to the kitchen.

"_I remember the first time I cooked something."_

_**~Flashback~**_

"Okaa-san, can you teach me how to cook?" I pleaded.

"Doushte?"

"Ikuto is sick and I thought that if I made soup, he would feel better."

"Alright, I'll teach you."

After an hour, we went to Ikuto's house.

"Drink this Ikuto.

"Alphabet soup?"

He played around with the letters in his soup.

"I give up. What does it say?"

"Drink it first."

He drank it.

"… It's delicious."

"Honto ni? Arigatou!"

"So what did the letters spell?"

"Get well soon!"

_**~Back to the Present~**_

I finished cooking the soup and carried it upstairs.

"Come in!"

I went in and gave the soup to Ikuto.

"Alphabet soup?"

He played around with the letters for a while. Then he drank the soup.

"Mmm… Delicious, but what did the letters spell?"

"Get well soon!"

He laughed and pulled me closer to him so that I was sitting next to him.

"Just like old time eh?"

"Just like old times," I agreed.

_**~At Night~**_

I yawned and collapsed on my bed.

"Are you alright Yuki?" Yuri asked.

"That's unusual for you to be awake at this time. I'm _so _tired from running around everywhere today. I was practically Ikuto's slave. Oyasumi."

I fell asleep instantly. When I opened my eyes, I saw two figures in front of me.

"Otou-san? Okaa-san?"

"We came to warn you, Yuki," Otou-san said.

"Of what?" I panicked.

They chanted a poem in unison:

_Shadows creeping through the Night_

_Silent shadows creeping through the Night_

_Silent shadows creeping through the darkness of the Night_

_Shadows in the Night_

_Hear the gunshots in the Night_

_Hear the fired gunshots in the Night_

_Hear the fired gunshots in the bloody Night_

_Gunshots in the Night_

_Hear people's screams in the Night_

_Hear people's blood-curdling screams in the Night_

_Hear people's blood-curdling screams in the merciless Night_

_Screams in the Night_

_See the flames in the Night_

_See the vicious flames in the Night_

_See the vicious flames of Hell in the Night_

_Flames in the Night_

_Corpses lying in the night_

_Bloody corpses lying in the Night_

_Bloody corpses lying in the dead of the Night_

_Beware of the Darkness of the Night_

"Be careful my angel," Okaa-san said as they disappeared.

"MATTE! OKAA-SAN! OTOU-SAN!"

_________________________________________________________

**Glossary**

Doushte – why

Hidoi – meanie/ you're mean

-sama – shows great respect for the person

Hentai neko-mimi – perverted cat cosplayer

Baka – idiot

Gomen – sorry

Urusai – shut up

Honto ni – really

Arigatou – thank you

Oyasumi – good night

Otou-san – father

Okaa-san – mother

________________________________________________________________________

So how'd you people like it? The poem that I wrote was for the book, Night,which is written by Elie Wiesel. It's about the Holocaust and it may seem boring at first but it's really addicting. Anyway, please review!


	8. Chapter 8

Hi minna! Here's chappie 8! It's a little perverted in the beginning… Read and enjoy! ^(^ ^)^

_________________________________________________________

**Chapter 8**

_**~Next Morning (It's Saturday!)~**_

I woke up—startled and panting.

"_What was that about? Otou-san… Okaa-san… What were you trying to warn me about?"_

I looked around and saw Ikuto sitting on a chair with his head on my bed—sleeping. I hesitantly put my hand oh his head and played with his hair.

"_Wow, his hair is so soft and silky."_

Then I accidently touched his ear.

"What are you doing?" Ikuto asked groggily as he woke up.

"N-Nandemonai."

He leaned toward my face and I shut my eyes closed. My heart was pounding like crazy.

"_What's he gonna do?"_

Then, he licked my ear. I gasped in shock and punched him so much that my arms were a blur.

"HENTAI NEKO-MIMI!"

"That's what you get when you touch my ear. You know that it's sensitive."

"It was an accident!" I protested. "Why are you in my room anyway? You should be in bed! You're sick, remember?"

"Actually, I got better just before I went to sleep."

"EH!? That was a fast recovery."

"That's because you took good care of me yesterday. Anyway, I heard you screaming in the middle of the night so I came in here."

"What time is it?"

"Two o'clock."

"Go back to your room and go to sleep."

"But I want to stay with you."

I thought he was teasing me but when I looked up, into his eyes, I saw that he was serious,

"Fine. But you're sleeping on the bed and I'm sleeping on the futon." I said as I took the futon out that was under my bed.

"Aw… I want to sleep on the same bed as you…" he pouted.

"HENTAI!" I shout-whispered as I gently hit him.

_**~6:00 AM~**_

I woke up (again) and guess who was on the futon next to me? A big, blue cat that was hugging me.

"Do I want to know how he got from the bed to that futon on the floor?" I muttered.

"Ikuto often fell off his bed when he was little ~nya~"

"Honto ni? Oh, ohayo Yoru. Why are you up so early?"

"Eto…"

"We went on a date," Karen said as she appeared next to him.

"Oh… That doesn't surprise me somehow. I'm guessing that you guys don't want me to tell anyone."

"If you do, we'll tell everyone in the S.A. that you fell of your bed and onto the futon that Ikuto was sleeping on and you hugged him as you slept."

"That's harsh Karen," Yoru said.

"Deal."

Then, I went back to sleep.

_**~Two Hours Later~**_

"You're finally awake," Ikuto purred in my ear.

"KYAAA!" I stood up. "You scared me!"

"It's so fun to tease you. You look cute when you blush."

"At least _I _don't roll of my bed," I retorted.

For once, Ikuto blushed

"_It's so fun to tease him too. He looks adorable when he blushes. Wait, what am I thinking?"_

My phone rang.

"Moshi moshi?"

"Yuki, it's me, Ichiru."

"Oh, ohayo Ichiru."

"I can't make it to the park with you guys. Oh yea, I heard from Utau that Ikuto-senpai was sick. Tell him that I said 'get well soon!' if you see him around."

"Ikuto's not—"

"Got to go! Ja ne!"

I hung up.

"What did he say?" Ikuto asked.

He seemed angry for some reason.

"He said that he can't make it to the park. I guess that our plans are cancelled."

"The why don't the two of us go? On a dat—"

I started having a panic attack and Ikuto calmed me down.

"Forget what I said," Ikuto sighed.

"Daijoubu. We can go."

"… Why do you always panic when someone asks you on a date?"

"I'll tell you at the park. It's a long story."

_**~At the Park~**_

"Ne, Yuki, can we go play?" Momoko asked.

"Sure, go ahead."

The shugo charas left and Ikuto and I sat walked to the fountain. When we got there, we sat on a bench.

"So, tell me why you always panic when someone says 'date'."

"Well, it started when I was thirteen. Easter was controlling you at the time. My karate teacher put us in groups of four. My group members were Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto, and Uchiha Sasuke. Naruto, Sakura, and I were close friends but Sasuke always distanced himself from us. So I decided to get to know him better. As I did, we became better friends. I had changed Sasuke in a way no one else could. He opened up more to people. He even smiled and laughed. Then one day he confessed that he loved me so we went out."

"Did you guys ever kiss?"

"No, why do you want to know?"

"Just curious. Continue."

"Our relationship was great… at first. But Sasuke wanted power and that's what my uncle had. He knew what happened between my family and my uncle. One day, I saw him walking alone. I decided to catch up to him and talk to him. When I finally caught up, he was with four of my uncle's servants. I started fighting them because I thought that they were trying to capture Sasuke for my uncle's uses. However, Sasuke stopped me in the middle of the fight. Then he and the four servants left the town without a word. My heart broke apart as I realized that he had chosen power over our love. So I vowed never to fall in love again. I was never the same person. The other S.A. members tried to cheer me up and I slowly began to recover but I didn't recover entirely. I still didn't talk much. Then when you came back, I was so happy and I was back to my normal self again. That's the story."

Ikuto stared at me—speechless. He just stared at me in shock as I shifted uncomfortably. After what seemed like forever, his shocked expression melted into one of sympathy.

"Sorry that I brought it up," he murmured. "I can't bear to see you suffer."

"It's all right," I said with a smile. "I got over it a long time ago."

The truth was that bringing this back up _did _bring back the pain and suffering. Tears glistened in my eyes. I tried to hide them but Ikuto knew my feelings almost all the time. After all, we've known each other practically since birth. We met when I was two months old and he was five moths old. He came closer and hugged me tightly.

"It's alright. I won't let anyone hurt you again," he murmured.

Tears flowed from my eyes as I let him comfort me. I always felt that I was safe when I was near him. He just seemed so strong. I hadn't noticed before but he's always protective of me. Back then _and_ now. He was just like an older brother.

"Ne, Yuki, can we—… Gomen, am I interrupting something?" Momoko appeared and asked.

The two of us broke apart.

"Momoko!" Yuri complained. "They were in the middle of a lovey-dovey moment!"

"Oops."

"We were not!" My face flushed red.

Ikuto chuckled. "What were you going to ask Momoko?"

"Oh yea, can we eat? I'm starving!"

"It's lunch time already?" Ikuto asked.

"I made rice balls!" I announced.

"Yay!" the shugo charas cheered. Even Ikuto looked eager to eat.

_**~At Easter's Headquarters~**_

"So what did you call me here for Kazuomi? I was going to go on a group date with Yuki today. Ikuto was sick," Ichiru complained.

"Do not call Hoshina-sama informally," Ikuto's replacement said crossly.

"Whatever."

"In addition to that, Ikuto recovered from his fever yesterday night. My spies tell me that they are at the park right now."

"WHAT!? Great, just great. If Yuki realizes that Ikuto loves her today, it's all your fault Kazuomi."

"Don't worry. Lulu is on her way to interrupt them. I called you here because of what's going to happen on Monday. The S.A. are going to visit the Guardians of Seiyo Elementary on Monday."

"So?"

"The Guardians also have shugo charas. It will be troublesome it the S.A. and the Guardians became allies. It would make or task even harder."

"Don't worry, I'll take care of it."

"You better."

_________________________________________________________

**Glossary**

Otou-san – father

Okaa-san – mother

Nandemonai – nothing

Hentai neko-mini – perverted cat cosplayer

Hentai – pervert

Honto ni – really

Ohayo – good morning

Eto – um…

Moshi moshi – hello

Ja ne – see you later

Daijoubu – it's alright

Ne – hey/right

-sama – shows great respect for the person

________________________________________________________________________

So did you guys like it? I used Sasuke since he fit the part the most—the part that betrays his friends for power. In the next chappie, they're obviously going to visit Seiyo Elementary. I replaced Tadase with Kei (I don't want two Kisekis!), Rima is the queen. Kairi is the Jack, Yaya is the Ace, and Amu is the Joker. Make sure to read the next chappie! Please review for this one! ^(^ ^)^


	9. Chapter 9

Hi minna! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Here's chapter9! Read and enjoy! ^(^ ^)^

_________________________________________________________

**Chapter 9**

_**~The Next Morning~**_

"Ikuto, are you alright?" I asked him on our way to school.

"Yea, it's just a few scratches."

"_Ikuto got hurt because of me…"_

_**~Flashback of Yesterday~**_

We were eating rice balls when a French girl with blonde hair showed up. She had a shugo chara that wore a purple hat and dress and had red hair.

"Watashi wa Lulu de Morcef and this is Nana," the French girl said. "Prepare to meet your doom."

A guy came out of nowhere and a ruby egg with a "?" on it ate him. He popped out of the egg saying, "Chara Nari: Soccer Dream!"

"_It's a Riddle Egg! I didn't know they existed until now!"_

Before we knew it, he attacked us. Ikuto pushed ne away and was injured.

"Yuri, Watashi wa Kokoro Unrokku!' I shouted.

My seashell pendant was replaced with a green crystal that was shaped like a leaf. My clothes were replaced with a pale green spaghetti strap dress with white stripes going diagonally, a cream sweater, and light brown flats.

"Chara Nari: Nature Crystal! Rose Thorns!"

Huge roses with thorny stems wrapped around the guy. The thorns refrained him from moving (the thorns were dull, not sharp and not really pointy). An X-Egg was barely visible around him.

"Petal Dance!"

Hundreds of flower petals created a sphere around the boy and he turned back into normal. Lulu and Nana had already vanished.

_**~Back to the Present~**_

"Who was that girl anyway?" I asked.

"Lulu works for Easter. She used to be my partner before I left. Look, there are the others."

_**~At the Greenhouse~**_

"Today's breakfast is tater tops," Usagi announced.

We all settled down as Kazune and a girl with shoulder-length, pink hair entered.

"This is—" Kazune started.

"SAKURA!" I shouted in joy.

"YUKI! I haven't seen you in three years!" Sakura exclaimed.

Everyone stared at us.

"This is Haruno Sakura*. She's another one of my best friends," I clarified.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Sakura is ranked 8th in the S.A. Yes… she's from Naruto…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It's nice to meet 'cha all. This is Tomoyo*," she gestured to her shugo chara.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Tomoyo is from Cardcaptor Sakura and Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"She was in your karate group?" Ikuto whispered.

"Yea."

Once the introductions were over, we set up a protection barrier over the school (it takes a lot of energy) and we all collapsed on the subway.

"Ikuto, you'll be Sakura's partner and Yuki will be Ichiru's partner," Kazune panted.

"Doushte?" Ikuto asked. I could feel his anger despite his attempt to hide it. The others didn't notice.

"Ichiru is still a novice so it would be a disaster if Sakura and Ichiru tried to battle X-Eggs by themselves. I also get the feeling that you and Ichiru don't get along. I know that you and Yuki have been together since you were little but you can't expect to always be together."

Before Ikuto exploded, I pulled him into an empty car (I have no idea what you call the sections of a subway XD)

"Why are you so angry?" I asked. "You almost never get angry."

"If you knew, you would be troubled and you would probably avoid me as much as possible."

"How would you know?"

"'Cuz I know you. Just be careful around Ichiru."

"_He looks so concerned, anxious, and stressed. I should ease his concerns…"_

"I will, Ikuto."

_**~At the Royal Garden in Seiyo Elementary~**_

"Onii-san! Yuki nee-san!" Kei shouted as he hugged us.*

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Kei knows that Ikuto doesn't want the other S.A. members to know that he's rich and adopted

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I didn't know you were part of the Guardians," I said.

Kei turned to the others. "Watashi wa Takishima Kei and this is Rhythm, my shugo chara. Ikuto nii-san and Yuki nee-san are Otou-san's good friends. I'm the King of the Guardians."

"Watashi wa Mashiro Rima and this is Kusu Kusu, my shugo chara. I'm the Queen."

"Watashi wa Sanjo Kairi and this is Musashi, my shugo chara. I'm the Jack."

"Watashi wa Yuiki Yaya and this is Pepe, my shugo chara. I'm the Ace."

"Watashi wa Hinamori Amu and these are my shugo charas: Ran, Miki, Suu, and Dia. I'm the Joker."

Then, we introduced ourselves. The Royal Garden wa too small so we went to a nearby park. Our shugo charas went off to play and we all sat on the grass and talked and bonded. When it was nearly lunch time, Usagi took out a barbecue grill and started to cook lunch.

"Uh… Usagi, where'd you get the grill?" I asked.

"I brought it with me."

We all sweat dropped.

"The food is almost done!' Usagi called over her shoulder.

"Where's Ikuto and Ichiru?" Kukai asked.

"I'll go look for them," I volunteered.

I wandered around for a while.

"_Great, I'm lost."_

I looked around and saw a small waterfall. By the waterfall were Ikuto and Ichiru.

"Iku—" I started.

"I know what you're doing, Ichiru. If you hurt Yuki, I'll break your limbs one by one," Ikuto growled.

"What gave you the idea that I work for Easter? Are you sure that the reason you hate me is because you think that I work for Easter? You're probably just jealous."

I hid in the bushes.

"Jealous of what?"

"Jealous that Yuki and I are close. You're in love with Yuki right?"

"_That's a total lie. Ikuto and I are just best friends. There's no way that he loves me. Besides, I vowed not to fall in love again."_

"That's right, I love Yuki."

"_I-It's not possible! He's joking right!?"_

"I've loved her since we were kids. So you better not hurt her. She's had her heart broken once already."

"_Is that why he was so angry on the subway? Because he didn't want us to be separated? And because he was jealous of Ichiru? … I should break them up before things get ugly."_

I ran into the clearing shouting, "Do you guys wanna starve? Barbecue for lunch!"

_**~After School~**_

Usagi, Sakura, Utau, and I walked to Sunset Café in Tokyo Mall.

"Did you and Ikuto get into a fight?" Sakura asked. "You've been avoiding him."

"It's not like that," I protested, I told them about what I heard in the park.

"Oh, that's it?" Utau asked.

"What do you mean 'that's it'!?"

"We noticed that he like you a long time ago."

"Even _I _noticed _and _I've only known him for one day," Sakura said.

"What should I do? I vowed never to fall in love again and I can't see him as more than a best friend!" I panicked.

"Utau and I talked about this," Usagi said. "Now that you know that he loves you, try to see him that way too. If it doesn't work out, tell him about what happened today and say that you can't see him that way. If you realize that you love him, tell him about what happened today and confess."

"But when?"

"How about Christmas? Your confession could be his present," Sakura suggested.

"I guess… So what about you guys? Any guys catch your eye?" I changed the subject.

Usagi shook her head "no."

"Kukai _still _hasn't noticed that I like him," Utau sighed.

"Maybe that's because you hit him all the time," I said.

"Ichiru is pretty cool," Sakura said. "Maybe we could go on a triple date to the amusement park on Halloween. They're redecorating the amusement park into a Halloween theme for only that day. You could come too Usagi,"

"Naw, I'd be bored. You guys have fun. I'll read a book."

"Bookworm," Utau teased.

"We're going to be late for work," I announced.

"You guys work?" Sakura asked.

"We work at the Sunset Café. We can get you a job there if you want," Usagi said.

"I thought we aren't supposed to have jobs."

"The chairman says that it's good practice for the future. Besides, he can't provide _everything_ for us. Where do you think we get food from? We chip in money to Usagi and she buys things to cook," Utau said.

"Then I guess I should get a job."

_**~Sunset Café~**_

"Sakura, this is my aunt,* Hoshina Ruka. Ruka, this is Haruno Sakura, Yuki's other best friend which means she's Usagi's and my best friend too," Utau said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Ruka is a single mother so she rarely comes to the café and doesn't have time to care for Utau. She has six kids!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Just call me Ruka," Ruka said.

"So what do I do?" Sakura asked.

"You work here from three to six o'clock. You get Fridays, Saturdays, Sundays, and holidays off. Here's your uniform. You can cook, waiter, or sit at the desk. I'll cook. You girls decide amongst yourselves about what you're doing. If you're going to waiter, wear these skates. Yuki, you're going to be entertainment."

Utau and Sakura were waitresses and Usagi sat at the desk. I grabbed a guitar that Ruka left out for me, sat at the piano, and sang.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*(Song title) I do not own any songs. I just thought that it would be better if the songs that the characters sing are written by them unless it's karaoke. Just pretend. I do NOT own songs

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's the Way I Loved You (By Taylor Swift)*

He is sensible and so incredible  
And all my single friends are jealous  
He says everything I need to hear and it's like  
I couldn't ask for anything better  
He opens up my door and I get into his car  
And he says you look beautiful tonight  
And I feel perfectly fine

But I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain  
And it's 2 a.m. and I'm cursing your name  
You're so in love that you act insane  
And that's the way I lovedyou  
Breakin' down and coming undone  
It's a roller coaster kinda rush  
And I never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you

He respects my space  
And never makes me wait  
And he calls exactly when he says he will  
He's close to my mother  
Talks business with my father  
He's charming and endearing  
And I'm comfortable

But I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain  
And it's 2 a.m. and I'm cursing your name  
You're so in love that you act insane  
And that's the way I loved you  
Breakin' down and coming undone  
It's a roller coaster kinda rush  
And I never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you

He can't see the smile I'm faking  
And my heart's not breaking  
Cause I'm not feeling anything at all  
And you were wild and crazy  
Just so frustrating intoxicating  
Complicated, got away by some mistake and now

I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain  
It's 2 a.m. and I'm cursing your name  
I'm so in love that I acted insane  
And that's the way I loved you  
Breaking down and coming undone  
It's a roller coaster kinda rush  
And I never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you oh, oh

And that's the way I loved you oh, oh  
Never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you

As the song ended, Kukai, Ichiru, and Ikuto came in. Usagi went into the kitchen to help Ruka, Ichiru took her place, and Kukai helped Utau and Sakura wait tables. Ikuto walked over to me, took the guitar I was holding, and sang.

A Little Too Not Over You (By David Archuleta)

You never cross my mind at all  
That's what I tell myself  
What we had has come and gone  
You're better off with someone else  
It's for the best, I know it is  
But I see you  
Sometimes I try to hide  
What I feel inside

And I turn around  
You're with him now  
I just can't figure it out

Tell me why  
You're so hard to forget  
Don't remind me  
I'm not over it  
Tell me why  
I can't seem to face the truth  
I'm just a little too not over you  
Not over you

Memories  
Supposed to fade  
What's wrong with my heart?  
Shake it off, let it go  
Didn't think it be this hard  
Should be strong  
Moving on  
But I see you

Sometimes I try to hide  
What I feel inside

And I turn around  
You're with him now  
I just can't figure it out

Tell me why  
You're so hard to forget  
Don't remind me  
I'm not over it  
Tell me why  
I can't seem to face the truth  
I'm just a little too not over you

Maybe I regret  
Everything I said  
No way to take it all back, yeah  
Now I'm on my own  
How I let you go  
I'll never understand  
I'll never understand

Tell me why  
You're so hard to forget  
Don't remind me  
I'm not over it  
Tell me why  
I can't seem to face the truth  
I'm just a little too not over you

Tell me why  
You're so hard to forget  
Don't remind me  
I'm not over it  
Tell me why  
I can't seem to face the truth  
And I really don't know what to do

I'm just a little too not over you  
Not over you

We took turns singing but I didn't talk to him and I refused to do duets,

"_I _still_ can't see him as something more that a best friend! I can't even _look _at him."_

_**~6:00 PM~**_

I chara changed with Hikari and ran home.

_**~The Rest of the Week~**_

At school, I avoided Ikuto. I was glad that I was now paired with Ichiru. He was nice enough not to talk about why I was avoiding Ikuto. At the Sunset Café, I helped Usagi in the kitchen. I was able to avoid Ikuto for the time being, but am I able to avoid him forever?

_________________________________________________________

**Glossary**

Chara Nari – Character Change

Watashi wa Kokoro Unrokku – my own heart unlock

Sakura – cherry blossoms

Doushte – why

Onii-san – older brother

Onee-san – older sister

Watashi wa – I am

_________________________________________________________

I got the confession scene from Kamichama Karin. I admit it. So what will happen? Keep reading to find out! Plz review! ^(^ ^)^


	10. Chapter 10

Hi minna! Here's chappie 10! Read and enjoy! ^(^ ^)^

_________________________________________________________

**Chapter 10**

_**~After School on Thursday~**_

"Usagi, Utau, Sakura, can I talk to you guys for a sec?" Ikuto asked.

"Sure," they replied.

"Do you know why Yuki is acting weird?"

"No," Utau and Sakura said as Usagi said, "Yes."

Utau gave Usagi her famous death glare but she ignored it.

"She overheard you and Ichiru talking in the park and then you confessed that you love her. Now, she's feeling guilty because she didn't realize it sooner, confused because she doesn't know if she should break her vow (Yuki hates to break promises), scared because her uncle kills people close to her and you might become next, and frustrated and stressed because no matter what, she can't see you as anything more that a best friend. The stressed part is our fault. We told her to try to see you as more than a best friend but she can't no matter how hard she tries."

Utau and Sakura glared at her.

"Ikuto has a right to know."

"Thanks Usagi. I'll go talk to her."

_**~At Home~**_

Ikuto could hear me singing from his room. Ikuto supplied me with a guitar, an electric guitar, a flute, a violin, and a piano in my room. I took the electric guitar and started singing.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*I changed the she's to I's so that Yuki refers to herself

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stand in the Rain (By Superchick)*

I never slow down.  
I don't know why

But I know that when I'm all alone,

Feels like its all coming down  
I won't turn around  
The shadows are long

And I fear if I cry

That first tear,

The tears will not stop raining down

So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
You stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day, what's lost can be found  
You stand in the rain

I won't make a sound  
Alone in this fight with myself

And the fears whispering

If I stand I'll fall down  
I want to be found  
The only way out is through everything

I'm running from

Wants to give up and lie down.

So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
You stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day, what's lost can be found  
You stand in the rain

So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
Stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day, what's lost can be found

So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
You stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day, what's lost can be found  
You stand in the rain

When I was done singing, Ikuto knocked on my door.

"Yuki, can I come in?"

I managed to let out a small yes. Ikuto came in and sat next to me on the bed.

"So you heard me and Ichiru talking."

"Who told you?"

"Usagi. I think you misunderstood what I meant. Can you look at me for a sec?"

I reluctantly looked into his sapphire eyes. They were so captivating that I couldn't take my eyes away.

"I meant that I love you like a sister."

All the stress and worry flowed out of my body.

"Really?"

"Yup. Now will you stop avoiding me?"

"Okay," I smiled at him.

_**~Friday Morning~**_

Utau's, Usagi's, and Sakura's faces lit up when they saw me and Ikuto come into the greenhouse together. They quickly pulled me aside.

"Something good happened right?" Sakura asked.

"Yup, I don't have to worry about it anymore. I'm stressed-relieved."

"Thank God things went good," Utau sighed in relief.

"Yup, Ikuto clarified that he loved me like a sister."

"WHAT!?" they shouted.

"You guys were wrong when you said that he loved me."

_**~Sakura and Ikuto are X-Egg Hunting~**_

"LIAR!" Sakura screamed at him as they walked through the park. "You told her that you loved her as a SISTER!?"

"I was going to tell her that I loved her. Then I heard her singing this sad song. I asked her if I could record it. Listen."

Sakura listened to Ikuto's iPhone.

"That really is a sad song," Sakura agreed,

"If I let her go through that stress again, I'll never forgive myself. She'll have to deal with this on her own and I don't want her to feel so lost. You know that she sings songs from the bottom of her heart. So don't tell her."

"Fine, I won't but you'll regret this. We're going to go to the amusement park next week for Halloween. Wanna come?"

"Sure, why not."

_**~Yuki and Ichiru are X-Egg Hunting~**_

"I overheard Usagi telling Ikuto that you overheard us in the park," Ichiru said,

"Yea, Ikuto clarified that he loved me as a sister."

Ichiru gave me a weird look that disappeared a few moments later.

"You know how Ikuto accused me of working for Easter?"

"Yea."

"He was right. I work for Easter, well, used to. I quit yesterday."

"Everyone in the S.A. knows that you work… er… worked for Easter."

"WHAT!?"

"It's called sharp instincts. I convinced them to wait and see if you quit and you did. Why did you do it though?"

"Well, my real name is Tsukiyomi Ichiru. I'm Ikuto's younger twin."

"WHAT!?"

"He doesn't know he has a twin though. I was told that when I was young, I was extremely sick and my family abandoned me and put me in an orphanage. They said that they didn't have enough money to support a sick child. My illness was cured when I was adopted into the Kiryuu family. The folks are nice and I set out to find revenge. I was going to by making Ikuto miserable but I realized that Ikuto did nothing wrong and that my real mother was re-married to Gozen, the director of Easter. I realized that yesterday and I quit. Besides, you guys are such great friends."

"I guess you should tell the others. I can't wait to see Ikuto's face when he finds out that you're his twin!"

_**~At the Greenhouse~**_

Ichiru told everyone everything.

"I'm sorry. Could you guys forgive me? You guys are such great friends. "

All of us except Ikuto nodded. Ikuto was still in shock that he found out that he had a twin. His expression was so funny that I took a picture with my phone.

"Hey, delete it!" Ikuto shouted.

"But it's so funny!" I giggled.

Ikuto and I wrestled for the phone. In the end, Ikuto got it, deleted the picture, and gave my phone back. Everyone except Kazune was laughing.

"Um… There's something you guys should know…" Ichiru said.

"What is it?" Sakura asked.

"… You guys probably won't believe me, but Kazune works for Easter."

We just stared.

"I'm not kidding. Since Ikuto left, Kazune replaced him."

"Kazune, is it true?" Usagi asked.

"Looks like I've been found out," Kazune sighed.

We all stared at Kazune in horror.

"I'll see you guys next when we battle."

We were too shocked to do anything as Kazune escaped,

After a while, Sakura piped up, "Kukai, Ichiru, you guys want to go to the amusement park on Halloween? Everyone else except Usagi said yes."

"Sure," Kukai replied.

"Why are you guys so calm? I mean, Kazune just left…" Ichiru said in confusion.

"We can't do anything about it and moping around won't help us. We have to move on. Besides, we all kind of knew that Kazune was up to something. Especially after he announced that you and Yuki would be partners," Utau said. "So are you coming?"

"Yup. Sakura, wanna be partners? We shouldn't keep Yuki and Ikuto separated."

We all agreed.

"So who's Usagi going to be partners with?" I asked.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you guys that I'm moving to Hokkaido this weekend," Usagi said. "you girls want to sleep over?"

"YES!" we shouted.

Ichiru was surprised that we weren't sad.

"You'll get used to it," Kukai told him.

_**~At Night~**_

Ikuto went into my room to ask me something but I was fast asleep. A dark blue-haired guy was leaning against the window and was watching me. Ikuto instinctively ran over to my side.

"Who are you?" Ikuto growled.

"I'm sure Yuki told you about me. I'm Uchiha Sasuke."

"Get out of here or I'll rip your head off."

"I won't hurt her. I need to talk to you."

"So talk."

"You love Yuki right? Then tell her. Be with her. Protect her from harm."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"The reason I left Yuki wasn't for power. Er uncle threatened me that if I didn't join him, he would kill Yuki. I still wish for her happiness."

"But I don't l—"

"Don't give me that 'I love her like a sister' crap. I know you don't. She deserves for someone to lover, but I can't be that person. So give her what she deserves. She probably loves you back."

"She can only think of me as a best friend."

"She'll come around. I've got to go. She's waking up. Don't tell her that I came. So if you want her to be happy, then confess."

Sasuke left as I woke up.

"What are you doing here, Ikuto?"

"I just came to check on you. Go back to sleep."

"Okay."

When I was fast asleep, Ikuto bent over me and kissed my forehead.

"I love you," he murmured.

_**~Saturday Night at Usagi's Dorm~**_

"We're going to miss you," Utau said,

"I'll miss you guys too."

"How about we create a tradition?"

"What tradition?" I asked.

"Every Friday, no matter what, we chat online. No excuses. Only excuses acceptable will be that someone died, someone went to the hospital, we're visiting you, or you're visiting us."

"Good idea," Usagi commented.

Then we all exchanged e-mails.

_________________________________________________________

So… Sasuke visiting during the night is weird. I know… Plz review!


	11. Chapter 11

Hi minna! I can't believe this is chappie 11! A bit perverted at the end… Read and enjoy! ^(^ ^)^

_________________________________________________________

**Chapter 11**

_**~Halloween~**_

"Hurry up, Yuki!" Ikuto shouted through the door.

"I'm not like you guys! You guys just character transform for your costumes!" I shouted back.

"Well, hurry!"

"Yuri, can you make me a costume?"

"Sure."

My clothes were replaced with a white headband that had bunny ears, a white mini skirt with a little pompom tail, a white halter top, and a white waist pouch.

"Thanks Yuri."

I grabbed my shugo chara's eggs and put them in the waist pouch. Then I came out of my room.

"Let's go."

_**~At the Amusement Park~**_

"You're so cute Yuki! I won't be able to restrain myself from drinking your blood," Ichiru joked.

I blushed and behind me, Ikuto was staring daggers at Ichiru. Ichiru's costume was a vampire, Sakura was a ninja, Utau was a devil, and Kukai was a soccer player. (They all character transformed except Yuki.)

"It's amazingly warm today," Utau remarked.

"Sure is," Ikuto said.

_**~Two Hours Later~**_

"That roller coaster never gets old no matter how many times you ride it!" Kukai said.

"Where should we go next?" Sakura asked.

"How about the haunted house? It's actually the Hall of Mirrors remodeled. I know you love haunted houses, Ikuto."

"_Horror = Blood. Blood = Death. Death = Murder. Murder = My Parents Died. My Parents Died = My Uncle. My Uncle = Fear. Fear = DON'T WANNA GO!"_

"I'm gonna get something to eat. You guys go first," Ikuto said,

When they were gone, Ikuto turned to me. He clearly knew what I was thinking.

"We don't have to go. We can go somewhere else."

I shook my head. "You love haunted houses. I'll get over it. Let's go."

In the haunted house, ghosts popped out, witches cackled, boring stuff.

"_This isn't that bad. Ikuto looks pretty disappointed though."_

We were coming to the end of the house. There on the floor was a dead body. I froze where I stood and silent tears poured out of my eyes. Ikuto pulled me close to him and wrapped his arms around me.

"It's alright, it's fake."

"No, it's not! It's real!" I sobbed.

Ikuto left me for a second. He bent over the body and realized it was real. There was a note on the body. Ikuto it, read it, and put it in his pocket. He took his iPhone out and called 911. Then, he guided me out as I clung onto him. We met the others outside.

"Are you that sensitive to scary things Yuki? The haunted house was pretty disappointing," Kukai said.

Sirens sounded in the distance.

"What's going on?" Ichiru wondered.

"Guys, there was a real dead body in the haunted house," Ikuto said in a shaky voice. Everyone was in shock.

"Oh my God. Yuki, are you alright?" Utau asked. She reached out toward me but Ikuto wouldn't let her come closer.

Ichiru and Sakura were confused so Kukai explained about what happened to my parents.

"I'm taking Yuki back," Ikuto said after he explained what he saw to the police.

_**~At Home~**_

I was a lot calmer. Ikuto handed me a note.

"It was on the dead body," he explained.

The note said:

_I've found you, my pretty._

_- Your Beloved Uncle, Yamamoto_

My hands shook and I fainted.

_**~Monday Morning~**_

When I woke up, I saw Ikuto sitting in a nearby chair.

"You're awake," he stated the obvious.

"Yea, what happened?"

"You fainted from shock after reading the… note."

"Oh…"

"I'm going to school now. I'll tell the others that you're still in shock from last night."

After Ikuto left, I ate lunch. I got bored quickly so I took a walk in the park. I was playing with a squirrel when two guys approached me. They seemed to be around my age.

"Hey cutie, wanna come play with us?" the blonde one asked.

I ignored them and walked away but they followed me. After a while, I turned around and saw the brown-haired only. I backed away from him and bumped into the blonde as he grabbed my arms.

"Let go of me!" I shouted and to my surprise, he did. I turned around and saw Ikuto beating the blonde up. The other guy ran away in terror and the blonde followed.

"You okay?" he asked me.

"Yea."

"Serves those fools right. Who knows what they were going to do to you," he growled.

I patted his head. "Come on, you saved me didn't you? Let's go to the greenhouse."

_**~At the Greenhouse~**_

"Yuki! You're alright!" Utau squealed as she ran over and hugged me to death.

"Ikuto… help… me…" I managed to squeak,

Ikuto pried Utau's arms off of me. It wasn't easy…

"What are you guys talking about?" I asked.

"You," Ichiru answered.

"So… who's been cooked lunch and breakfast since I wasn't here?"

"Utau…" everyone except Kukai and Utau sighed.*

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Kukai will eat almost anything and Utau thought that her cooking was good.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That bad?"

They nodded. Then the bell rang, school was over. Utau grabbed me and Sakura by the arm and dragged us to Sunset Café leaving a trail of smoke. We entered the café and left the close sign on.

"Looks like Ruka isn't here," I said.

"I've got the best news!' Utau exclaimed.

"What?" Sakura and I chorused.

"Kukai and I are going out!" Utau squealed.

"That's great!" I said.

"Congrats. Ichiru and I are going out too," Sakura smiled. "It seems like we have a lot in common."

"Wow, congrats to both of you. Looks like I'm the only one without a boyfriend…"

"Do you want one?" Utau asked. "I know a ton of guys including Ikuto."

"Will you guys stop trying to hook me up with Ikuto? He's only a best friend and he only thinks of me as a sister."

"He's a boy that's your friend which make him your boyfriend."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm fine, guys. I'll get a boyfriend when I really want to have one."

"If you say so…" Sakura said.

Then the boys came in.

"You guys sure run fast," Ichiru panted.

Sakura and I pointed accusingly at Utau.

_**~On the Way Home~**_

"Yuki, do you love Ikuto?" Momoko asked.

"N-No, w-why are you asking me that?" I flustered.

"You should see the way he looks at you," Yuri giggled.

"G-Guys!"

"Yuki and Ikuto sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Yuri and Momoko chorused.

"St-Stop it!"

"You two_ do_ make a great couple," Karen commented.

"Not you too, Karen," I groaned.

"It's true, whenever I see the two of you together, I see sparks," Hikari agreed.

"H-Hikari?" Momoko, Yuri, and I gaped.

"Just because I'm a tomboy doesn't mean that I don't know look together."

"Great, even _Hikari _thinks that Ikuto and I look good together..." I groaned.

"Really?" a husky voice from behind me said.

I turned around. "I-Ikuto!?"

"I don't get why you two won't just go out," Yoru exasperated.

"Yoru too? Great..." I exasperated.

"But we do look good together," Ikuto teased.

A vein popped out of my head as I left a bump on Ikuto's head.

"Anyway, are you ready for tomorrow's volleyball tournament against Cross Academy?" he asked.

"The one where we're allowed to chara nari, right?"

"Yea, it turns out that all the girls have shugo charas and the guys are vampires."

"...I didn't know that vampires existed."

"We're playing against their school's Guardians. They're Cross Academy's strongest girls and guys. There are three guys and girls so far."

"You mean that there could be more?"

He shrugged.

"That's a lot of people... I'm looking forward to the challenge."

_**~In the Gym~**_

"Minna, character transform first!" Nikaidou-sensei shouted.

"Chara Nari: Blazing Crystal!"

"Chara Nari: Black Lynx!"

"Chara Nari: Lunatic Charm!"

"Chara Nari: Sky Jack!"

"Chara Nari: Konoha Ninja!"

"Chara Nari: Vampire Knight!'

"Chara Nari: Cloud Charm!" Karen, the blonde girl from Cross Academy, shouted.

"Chara Nari: Silver Wolf!" Akira, the brown-haired girl, shouted.

"Chara Nari: Graceful Dancer!" Tomoya, the black-haired girl, shouted.

"Let the game begin!" Nikaidou-sensei shouted.

~One Hour Later~

The score was tied 50-50.

"Alright guys! It's a tie!" Nikaidou-sensei shouted. "Game over!"

I was the last one to come back to the greenhouse.

"Where's Ikuto?" I asked.

Utau and Sakura eyed me suspiciously.

"Geez, I just want to ask him something!" I exasperated.

"We're not sure actually… Oh, Yuki, can you get my canteen? I left it in the gym," Kukai said.

"Sure, no problem."

_**~In the Gym~**_

I ran over to the bleachers and grabbed Kukai's canteen. I turned around and my eyes widened in surprise at what I saw. Ikuto was playing basketball and he was _good_. After a while, he got tired and stopped. I clapped my hands and he turned around and spotted me.

I walked over to him. "Is there _anything_ you can't do?"

He laughed. "There are a couple of things. I've got to take a shower."

"Yea, you should. You reek!" I joked as I pinched my nose for emphasis. "I'll wait for you."

_**~In the S.A.'s Private Locker Rooms~**_

I waited in the lobby* for Ikuto.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Yes, they have a lobby that connects the men's and women's locker rooms… The regular kids have one too except that it's not private

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Ikuto?" I asked.

"Nani?" he asked from the locker room.

"Did he tell the others about the note from my uncle?"

"Of course not, it's none of my business to tell the others."

I smiled to myself. "Thanks."

A few minutes later, Ikuto came into the lobby—topless.

"KYAAA! P-Put a shirt on!" I shouted as I turned around—blushing.

"Why are you blushing? You've already seen me topless before," he teased.

I didn't answer but I was still blushing. Ikuto put his shirt on and headed for the door. I started to follow him but I tripped and crashed into Ikuto. I fell on top of him but my face didn't stop there. Our face came closer to each other and then my lips me his. Our eyes widened in surprise and I rushed to get up. To my surprise, Ikuto wrapped one arm around my waist and the other hand held my head in place and he started to kiss me.

"_What is he doing?"_

He let go of me a few moments later and I got up. My eyes were still wide open is shock.

"Why'd… you… kiss… me…?" I managed to say.

"I don't know," he admitted. It seemed that he was surprised at what he did too.

"Ooh! Ikuto and Yuki sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" our shugo charas chorused.

We forgot that they were there.

"Yoru, no fish of milk for a year if you tell anyone," Ikuto hissed.

"If any of you tell, _all_ of you will be locked in your eggs for two weeks!" I threatened. "Are we clear?"

They all nodded.

_**~At Home~**_

"_Ikuto isn't home yet… Did something happen?"_

My Blackberry curve beeped five times.

"_A text? It's from Ikuto. It says, 'ichiru and i r kukai's place. We're staying over 4 the nite' So he's okay… I'm gonna check if someone is online. Hopefully, Usagi will be on."_

I logged in. "Crystal_Snowflake has logged in," my Mac laptop said. "Moon_Rabbit has logged in."

"_Yay, she's on!"_

Crystal_Snowflake: Hi! How's Hokkaido?

Moon_Rabbit: It's great! My new parents r rlly nice!

Crystal_Snowflake: So… meet any cute guys that catch ur eye?

Moon_Rabbit: Y-Yuki!

Crystal_Snowflake: Lol, do u have any new friends?

Moon_Rabbit: Yea, the Guardians Cross Academy r rlly nice. I'm one of

them now

Crystal_Snowflake: Good 4 u!

Did u know that we had a volleyball tournament against them?

Moon_Rabbit: Yea, I heard that after an hour the score waz 50-50

So… r u and Ikuto dating yet?  
Crystal_Snowflake: Not u 2!

Utau and Sakura have been trying 2 hook me up w/ Ikuto

Moon_Rabbit: Gomen, it's just that u 2 make a good couple

Crystal_Snowflake: ARGH! Momoko, Yuri, Karen, Yoru, and even _Hikari_ said

that we make a great couple!

Moon_Rabbit: Wow…

Neither of us typed anything for a while.

Crystal_Snowflake: Ikuto did something weird today…

I don't know wat 2 make out of it

Moon_Rabbit: Tell me

Crystal_Snowflake: We were alone except 4 our shugo charas. I tripped and

fell on top of Ikuto and we accidentally kissed. I tried 2 get up but he

held me there and started 2 kiss me! It wuz my 1st kiss 2

I asked him y he did it but he said, "I don't know."

Moon_Rabbit: Omg, he likes u!

Crystal_Snowflake: Does not!

Moon_Rabbit: Wat other explanation do u have?

Crystal_Snowflake: …

Moon_Rabbit: …And_ u_ like _him_?

Crystal_Snowflake: No! He's nice and cares 4 me and all but he's just a

best friend. Besides, he teases me all the time.

Moon_Rabbit: But ur the only 1 he teases. Admit it. Ur special 2 him

Crystal_Snowflake: Yea, I admit that I'm special 2 him becuz we know each

other like twins

Moon_Rabbit: GOD! WILL U SHUT UP ABOUT THE BEST FRIEND CRAP!

DO U KNOW HOW MUCH U HURT HIM WHEN U SAY THAT UR

JUST BEST FRIENDS!? FOR 1 SECOND, LOOK HIM W/O HIM

NOTICING THAT UR LOOKING HIM! U'LL C HOW MUCH HE

LIKES U!

"Moon_Rabbit has signed out," the laptop said.

"_I can't believe that Usagi is _that_ worked up about me and Ikuto getting together. She _never_ throws a fit. Maybe I should take her advice and try to see how he looks at me."_

_**~Kukai's Bedroom (Ikuto's POV)~**_

"You seem glum," Kukai said.

"I _am_ glum," I mumbled.

"Why so glum?"

"Can we stop saying 'glum'?"

"Sure Mr. Glum—"

I glared at him.

"—py…"

"Yea, why are you down?"

"I saw what happened in the lobby," a voice said.

We turned around and saw a dark blue-haired guy leaning against the wall.

"Hi Sasuke," I greeted him.

"SASUKE!?" Kukai and Ichiru shouted. "Isn't he—"

"Yea, I know. He's a good guy though."

I told them all the details about Sasuke.

"So what happened in the lobby?" Ichiru asked.

"Yuki tripped and fell on top of me. Then we accidentally kissed…"

Kukai slapped me on the back. "Good going, man!"

"That was a bad thing! God, her lips were so soft and they tasted like strawberries. I couldn't help kissing her." I said as I licked my lips for emphasis.

"Man, you're serious about her! Do you hear the lust in your voice?" Ichiru asked.

"I know but I can never be with her…"

"Why? Because you're going to trouble her and make her stressed about it?"

"Yea…"

"Come on, you're always thinking about the best for her. Why don't you ever think about yourself over her for once?"

"Do you always want the best for Sakura? Do you always feel the need to protect her?"

"Yea, but—"

"That's exactly how I feel about Yuki."

"I guess there's no way of knocking some sense into you," Ichiru sighed.

_**~Yuki's Room~**_

I woke up and saw Ikuto leaning against the door.

"What are you doing here, Ikuto? I thought that you were at Kukai's house," I asked as I sat up.

He didn't say anything and moved closer to me.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

He still didn't answer and sat next to me on the bed. His hand came up to my cheek and caressed it.

My voice had turned into a whisper. "What are you doing?"

He was looking at me with adoration, affection, and… lust? He gently placed his lips on mine and my eyes widened in surprise. I closed my eyes and began to kiss him back.

"_What am I doing?"_

He licked my lips asking for entrance to my mouth and I granted it.

"_What am I doing!? My body won't listen to what I'm thinking! Stop it! ARGH! I wonder why he's such a good kisser… SNAP OUT OF IT YUKI!"_

_________________________________________________________

**Glossary**

-sensei – teacher

Chara nari – character transform

Nani – what

_________________________________________________________

I think that has been my longest chapter yet. And my most perverted one… Plz review! ^(^ ^)^


	12. Chapter 12

Hi minna! It's Chappie 12! It's even more pervy than the last chappie! Don't say that I didn't warn you. Read and enjoy! ^(^ ^)^

_________________________________________________________

**Chapter 12**

_*****Recap of Chappie 11*****_

He was looking at me with adoration, affection, and… lust? He gently placed his lips on mine and my eyes widened in surprise. I closed my eyes and began to kiss him back.

"_What am I doing?"_

He licked my lips asking for entrance to my mouth and I granted it.

"_What am I doing!? My body won't listen to what I'm thinking! Stop it! ARGH! I wonder why he's such a good kisser… SNAP OUT OF IT YUKI!"_

_**~Yuki's Room~**_

I woke up—startled at what happened. I looked around but Ikuto was nowhere to be found. I even checked his room!

"_Thank God, it was just a dream. Why'd I have it anyway It's not like a like him… or do I??"_

I returned to my bed to find a white egg with a single silver heart in the center and silver wings sticking out from the sides of the egg.

"_A shugo chara egg? It's mine… I haven't seen a shugo chara egg that has anything sticking out of it… It seems… special…"_

My shugo charas woke up.

"Yuki, is that a shugo chara egg?" Hikari asked.

"Yea."

"Is it yours?"

"Yes."

"Yay, a new friend to play with!" Momoko cheered.

I quickly changed and packed their eggs into my messenger bag.

"Come on, let's go to school."

_**~At the Greenhouse~**_

Ikuto was showing everyone a black egg with a single silver "X" in the center and silver devil wings sticking out of the egg. When I saw Ikuto, my face turned ten shades of red as I remembered what happened yesterday and my dream.

"Is that an X-Egg?" I asked to distract myself from what I was thinking.

"No, it's Ikuto's new shugo chara egg," Ichiru answered.

"Man, he was so surprised when he saw the egg," Kukai grinned.

"Who?" I asked.

"Sasu—" he said before Ichiru clamped his mouth shut with his hand.

"Who's Sasu?"

"He's ah… er… my dog!"

"EH!? And you didn't show me your dog?" Utau growled.

"I'll er… bring it to the greenhouse tomorrow…"

"Yay!"

"Anyway, I have an egg with a similar design," I said.

I took out the egg and showed to everyone. Then, both Ikuto's and my egg flew out of our hands.

"Did they just fly?" we gaped.

The two eggs were dancing with each other as if they've known each other for centuries.

"Holy Crown!"

The two eggs were engulfed by the move and the crown moved towards…

"Kazune, give them back!" I shouted.

"Sorry guys," he smirked. "I'll give them back when Easter's done experimenting with them. Ja ne."

"He's getting away!" Kukai shouted.

"Thanks for stating the obvious," Sakura said.

"Yuki!" Momoko shouted.

"Watashi no Kokoro Unrokku!* Chara Nari: Wind Crystal! Phoenix Wings!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*I just figured out that it was "watashi no" not "watashi wa"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yellow wings appeared in my back and I chased Kazune.*

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Normal people can't see or hear people that have character transformed

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Give them back!" I repeated.

"Stubborn as always," he shouted over his shoulder as he sent a dozen X-Eggs at me,

"_Well that's not gonna stop me. I am _not_ going to lose something precious to me again."_

"Wind Blast!" I shouted. I flew past them as they were purified.

"Yuki!"

I glanced around to see everyone else beside me. Sakura, the fastest, ran ahead to cut Kazune off.

"Blood Whip!" Ichiru shouted as Kazune stopped. He snatched the eggs from him and gave them back to me and Ikuto.

"You guys win this time, but I'll be back for those eggs," Kazune said as he returned to normal and a black car stopped beside him. Before we could do anything, Kazune stepped into the car and the car drove away. I could see Kazune's expression as the car drove away. He was… sad?

"Yuki, doushta nou?" Sakura asked.

"Nandemonai."

_**~In School Grounds~**_

The others told us that it would be safer for us to stay in school grounds in case Kazune came back. So we were on patrol duty.

"You've been acting weird today, Yuki," Ikuto said as we walked.

"H-Honto?"

"See? So why are you acting so weird?"

"I-It's n-nothing."

"It's definitely something. Why won't you tell me?"

"Well you never tell _me_ anything."

"So you know how it feels to not know anything. Do you remember what happened when you found out that I had a fever? Would you really let me feel the same way?"

When I didn't answer, Ikuto pinned me to a nearby wall with his hands on either side of my head and gave me an intense glare that was full of concern at the same time. Once again, I remembered my dream and I turned my head so that he couldn't see me blush. But I could never hide anything from Ikuto.

"You're blushing…?" he asked me with a confused look.

"It's just that I had a weird dream last night…"

"Oh… Lemme guess… It's more comfortable when you tell Utau, Sakura, or Usagi right?"

"Yea… gomen. I would tell you but…"

"Don't worry, I get it. It's like how I can only talk about sports with Kukai and Ichiru. Most girls don't keep track of sports," he said as he let me go.

"Men and sports," I grumbled as I rolled on my eyes.

Ikuto grinned.

"_This is how it should be. Just best friends. No love or anything between us. That dream will never become reality."_

"Ikuto, have you kissed a girl before… um… yesterday?" I asked out of the blue.

"Why? Do you want me to kiss you?" he teased.

My face became hot. "N-NO! I-I was just thinking that you're a good kisser…"

"You're turning onto a pervert, Yuki."

"Shut up and answer the question!" I shouted as my face turned redder.

"You're so cute when you blush, Yuki."

"I-Ikuto!"

"Okay," he chuckled. "Yea, I've kissed and dated a lot of girls before, but it's only to help otou-san with his work."

"So you've never been serious?"

"Of course not. Besides, I'm saving my heart for a special girl that I've loved for a long time."

"Who is she? What's her name? What's she like?"

"I'm not telling you her name. Well, she hasn't realized my feelings for her yet even though she's almost always by my side. She's kind and lovable and it's hard for anyone to hate her. She always blushed when I tease her and she looks so cute when she does. She's a great cook but can be dense sometimes. She almost always gets what I'm feeling and I do too. She's had a tragic past and can be very lonely at times so I always try my best to do what's best for her."

"She must be pretty," I commented.

"She's not pretty, she's beautiful—the most beautiful girl in the universe," he replied as he looked at the sky with a dreamy expression. I felt a pang of pain in my heart.

"_Why do I feel like my heart is gonna be ripped in half? Is this… jealousy? But I can't be jealous right? I don't love Ikuto… do I?"_

"Anyway, I was thinking that we should tell the others that we live together in a mansion. I think we've kept the secret long enough. I completely trust everyone. What do you think?"

"Yea… It's been hard to avoid the questions that Utau and Sakura have been bombarding me lately. They think that I like you," I said with a nervous laugh. To my surprise, Ikuto didn't laugh.

_**~In the Greenhouse when everyone's There~**_

"I knew it! You two _do_ live together!" Utau shouted.

"No wonder Kei knew the two of you so well…" Ichiru said.

"So do you guys want to come over Friday?" Ikuto asked.

"Yes!" they shouted.

"Time to party!" Sakura and Kukai cheered.

"I'm gonna invite some of my friends," Utau said. "Is that okay?"

"Sure," Ikuto replied.

_**~After School on Friday~**_

"We're leaving early to set the mansion up for the party," I informed them.

"'Kay," they said.

Ikuto and I chara changed and ran home.

_**~30 Minutes Later~  
**_

The bell rang.

"I'll get the door. You finish up," I shouted.

I walked to the door and opened it.

"Hey guys!" I said.

"Wow, this place is amazing!" Utau gaped.

"It's so big!" Kukai exclaimed.

"Er… Utau… how many friends did you bring?" I asked as I stared at the crowd.

"I brought all of my friends from when I went to Seiyo Elementary. About fifty people," Utau replied.

We all sweat dropped.

"What are we waiting for? Let's par-tay!" Sakura cheered.

We played games, hung out, danced, and sang for a couple of hours.

"Yuki, I want you to meet my ex-boyfriend, Shirogane," Utau said.

"Hi," Shirogane greeted.*

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*I'll leave it up to your imagination if you want to know what he looks like

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Nice to meet 'cha," I greeted.

Shirogane and I talked and laughed a lot. He was a nice guy, but whenever I was with him, I could always feel like someone was watching us. After a while, Sakura called us over. She was with the other members of the S.A. and two of Utau's friends.

_**~At the Group (Ikuto's POV)~**_

"Let's play spin the bottle!" Sakura said.

"What's that?" Kukai asked.

"Man, you boys are clueless," Utau exasperated. "We sit in a circle and one person has to spin a bottle. Who ever the bottle points at, the person who spun the bottle has to kiss that person for five seconds. If the bottle points at the same gender as you are, you spin again."

"I'm out," Yuki quickly said.

"Me too," I agreed.

"If you play, you might kiss Yuki," Sakura whispered in my ear,

"Fine."

"Please, Yuki?" Utau pleaded.

"Fine…"

"Once you join, you can't back out or you get kicked out of the house until the part ends."

_**~(Back to Yuki's POV)~**_

We all sweat dropped.

"And we'll kick it up a notch. The last person who spins the bottle has to French kiss the person the bottle points at. We'll draw papers out of a hat to see the order."

"I guess there's no way we can get out of this," I sighed.

"Yea…" Ikuto replied.

We all drew numbers and kept our numbers hidden. Here's a list of the people and their numbers:

1 – Sakura kissed Ichiru

2 – Ichiru kissed Utau

3 – Emiko kissed Shirogane

4 – Mark (he's from America) kissed Keiko

5 – Shirogane kissed Emiko

6 – Keiko kissed Mark

7 – Kukai kissed Sakura

8 – Utau kissed Kukai

"_It's my turn now."_

I spun the bottle and it pointed at Utau. I spun again and it pointed at Emiko. I spun again at it pointed at Shirogane. I leaned over and kissed him for five seconds. When I finished I saw Ikuto looking… pissed?

"_Why's he so pissed?"_

"Ooh, you have to French kiss the person the bottle points at!" Utau exclaimed.

"_I wonder who the bottle points at."_

Ikuto spun the bottle and it pointed at… me.

"_Wait, what!?"_

Utau and Sakura started giggling.

"You guys! It's not funny!" I pouted.

They pushed us into our room and I heard a click as they shut the door.

"You'll stay locked in until Ikuto French kissed you!" Sakura shouted.

"_Why did the lock have to be on the outside!?"_

I sighed and sat on my bed and Ikuto did the same.

"We don't have to do this…"

"And waste a perfectly good party that we threw? No way!"

"Are you sure? You only kiss a person that you like…"

"Hypocrite."

"I know, I know, I've kissed a lot of girls before they meant nothing. I mean, this is your second kiss."

"Third," I corrected him.

"That kiss with Shirogane didn't count," he growled.

"Onii-san's being overprotective," I joked.

He rolled his eyes. "Are you sure?"

"Positive. If I chicken out, will you convince me to continue? I don't want to miss out on the part."

"…"

"Please?"

"Fine."

His hand came up to my cheek and caressed it. "Are you sure?"

"Yes for the last time," I exasperated.

After what seemed like forever of "Are you sures?" and "Yesses" he finally leaned closer for this kiss. My heart threatened to explode from my chest as I closed my eyes. Then, I felt his warm, soft lips on mine. It was nothing like the other two kisses. The sensation was amazingly warm and it made my body tingle and I kissed him back. I was completely oblivious to everything except for breathing and out our lips. Ikuto's lips became more urgent. A jolt of shock flew through me. I pushed myself away from him, and fled to the window. Ikuto waited a few minutes before walking over to me and hugging me.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yea, just a bit shocked," I replied.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"For the last time, ye—"

Ikuto shoved his tongue into my mouth. It took ma a few seconds to realize what was happening. When I did, I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back. His tongue explored my mouth a bit and then rubbed the roof of my mouth. I was… moaning? Ikuto was turned on when I started moaning and rubbed the roof of my mouth even faster which made me moan even more.

"_This is getting too far. I better stop him."_

I tried to pull away but Ikuto wouldn't let me go. I remembered that Ikuto's ears were sensitive and reached out for them. When my fingers brushed his ear, he grabbed my wrists and pinned them on either side of my head and continued French kissing me.

"_Oh God, someone please stop him before he gets too far!"_

It seemed that Ikuto finally realized that human beings needed to breathe and he pulled away as I gasped for air but he started to lick my neck.

"I-Ikuto… p-please… st-stop," I said between moans and pants. "Th-This… is… going… t-too… far…"

Ikuto finally stopped what he was doing, let go of me, and backed away in horror at what he had done. I slid down to the floor and tried to catch my breath. Then Ikuto slapped himself hard.

"Ikuto! What are you dong!?" I shouted in horror.

"I went too far, I couldn't control myself. And I deserve punishment. Slap me," he commanded.

"Never! I would never slap you!"

"Then I'll slap myself."

Ikuto was about to slap himself again when I ran up to him and held onto his arm.

"Yuki…"

"Please don't do this to yourself. It won't make me feel better. Please stop," I begged. "If I slapped myself countless of times, would you be okay with it?"

He lowered his arm and embraced me.

"Sorry," he said.

"Don't you ever do that again."

We stood there for a while.

"Anyway, I'm glad that you enjoyed the kiss," he teased.

"W-What!?"

"Moaning is a sign of pleasure," he taunted. "But your kissing could use some work. How about we practice together?"

"I-Ikuto! H-Hentai n-neko!" I shouted as my face flushed red.

_But I did enjoy it… Ikuto's an amazing kisser… Oh my God, I'm turning into a pervert."_

Ikuto smirked and lightly kissed my forehead. Then, he pounded his fist on the door.

"Utau, Sakura, open the door!" he shouted.

There was no answer.

"Don't tell me they left," I exasperated. I grabbed my Blackberry Storm and dialed Utau's number.

"Utau? Did you leave us?"

"Yes… Everyone left."

"WHAT!? HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO OPEN THE DOOR!?"

"So you guys made out?"

"UTAU!"

"Go to the door, turn the knob, and push it."

I went over to the door and did what she said. To my surprise the door opened.

"THE DOOR WAS UNLOCKED THE ENIRE TIME!?"

"Yea, but you didn't answer my question."

"I'll tell you on Monday."

"But…"

"It's your punishment for tricking us," I said and I hung up.

Ikuto was still staring at the door in amazement.

"Get out of my room already, pervert," I said.

"Do you want a good night kiss?" he taunted

"Go already!"

He chuckled and left the room.

_________________________________________________________

**Glossary**

Ja ne – see you later

Watashi no Kokoro Unrokku – my own heart unlock

Chara nari – character transformation

Doushta nou – what's wrong

Nandemonai – nothing

Honto –really

Gomen – sorry

Hentai neko – perverted cat

_________________________________________________________

The pervyness… Anyway… please review! ^(^ ^)^


	13. Chapter 13

Hi minna! Here's chappie 13! Sorry I haven't update in a while. I have so many projects… Anyway, read and enjoy! ^(^ ^)^

_________________________________________________________

**Chapter 13**

_*****Recap*****_

"Get out of my room already, pervert," I said.

"Do you want a good night kiss?" he taunted.

"Go already!"

He chuckled and left the room.

_*****End of Recap*****_

I took out my Mac laptop and logged on.

"Crystal_Snowflake has logged on. Moon_Rabbit, Singing_Butterfly, and Bloody_Sakura have already logged on. Moon_Rabbit invites you to her chat room. Do you accept?" the laptop said. I clicked the "yes" button.

Moon_Rabbit: Hi Yuki! Sakura and Utau were telling me about ur party

Crystal_Snowflake: …

Singing_Butterfly: So… how did ur French kissing session go?

Crystal_Snowflake: Not telling

Bloody_Sakura: Then we'll ask Ikuto

Crystal_Snowflake: And how will u do that?

"Black_Cat has logged on," the laptop said.

Crystal_Snowflake: NONONONONONONONONO!

"Black_Cat has joined the chat room," the laptop said.

Black_Cat: How u doin Usagi?

Moon_Rabbit: I'm fine. Yuki on the other hand is freaking out because we're

pressuring her into telling us about ur French kissing session

Black_Cat: Then I'll be glad to take the pressure off of her

Crystal_Snowflake: YOU BETTER NOT SAY A WORD! I CAN C U

SMIRKING FROM MY ROOM!

Black_Cat: Y r u staring at me then…?

Crystal_Snowflake: …

Singing_Butterfly: So u _do_ like him!

Crystal_Snowflake: DO NOT!  
Black_Cat: But u were enjoying our little French kissing session

Bloody_Sakura: SHE DID!?

Crystal_Snowflake: I TOLD U NOT 2 SAY A WORD!

Black_Cat: But I'm technically not talking, I'm typing

Crystal_Snowflake: ARGH!

"Crystal_Snowflake has left the chat room. Crystal_Snowflake has logged out," my laptop said.

_**~Usagi's Chat Room (Ikuto's POV)~**_

Moon_Rabbit: So how did it go?

Black_Cat: If u want the details, u have 2 ask Yuki

Singing_Butterfly: But u were about 2 tell us!

Black_Cat: I'm not gonna upset Yuki so…

Bloody_Sakura: Ikuto and Yuki sittin in a tree. F-U-C-K-I-N-G!

Black_Cat: Shut up!

Singing_Butterfly: U know u want 2 do her in

"Black_Cat has left the chat room. Black_Cat has logged out," my laptop said.

_**~Yuki's Room~**_

I sat on my bed.

"_Great, I wonder what he's telling them…"_

Ikuto came into my room and I threw a pillow at him.

"At least knock before you come in! What if I was changing!?" I shouted.

"I wouldn't mind," he teased.

"HENTAI!"

"Anyway, I just came to tell you that I didn't tell them about what happened."

"Yea right," I snorted,

"Go ahead and don't believe me. You can ask them on Monday."

Ikuto left the room and I drifted off to sleep wondering if he really told them or not.

_**~The Next Morning~**_

I woke up and found two notes on my bedroom door. The first one said:

_Yuki, we're gonna be gone for a Shugo Chara meeting. Don't worry, Ikuto knows too. See you later!_

_-The Charas_

The second note said:

I'm gonna be taking a walk around town. So don't be alarmed if you don't see me when you wake up. See ya.

-Ikuto

I took the two notes and hung them on oji-san's door along with one I wrote myself:

_I'm going to be shopping around town. Good luck finding Ikuto if you need him! I'm not sure if he brought his phone with him but here's his new number. He changed it: (xxx)xxx-xxxx_

_-Yuki_

I grabbed my shoulder-strap bag (I already changed) that was black and had a colorful heart pattern (just like her messenger bag) and left the house. I walked around and started looking around.

"_Christmas is one month away. I might as well go Christmas shopping."_

After a couple of hours, I went off to buy lunch. I had bought everyone's presents except Ikuto's. I was wondering what to get for lunch when the two guys from the park showed up.*

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*The ones from chappie 11

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Look who's here and all alone," the blonde grinned.

I ignored them again and walked away. The chase began again and I ran into a dead end. I whirled around to face the guys.

"Let go of me!" I shouted as they grabbed me. _"Ikuto, save me!"_

I closed my eyes and continued to struggle but soon gave up. I waited for them to do something to me. When nothing happened, I opened my eyes and found the two guys lying on the floor and groaning in pain. There was a figure in the shadows.

"Iku—" I started to say but when the figure stepped into the light, my eyes widened in surprise.

"Kazune…" I said.

"Are you okay?" he asked as he walked towards me.

"Yea…" I instinctively took a step back. _"He's the enemy." _ "Why's you save me?"

"They were in my way."

"Tell me the truth."

"… You're still my friend and I couldn't stand watching these guys coming at you."

"If you still are our friend, why are you working for Easter?"

"I—"

"Yuki!"

I looked over Kazune's shoulder and saw Ikuto panting and sweating at the alley entrance.

"Get away from her you bastard!" Ikuto shouted at Kazune. It looked like Ikuto was about to slaughter Kazune.

"You better leave," I whispered to him.

"Not until I do this," he replied. He grabbed and roughly planted his lips on mine. I stood there like an idiot as he let go.

"See you around Ikuto," he sneered as he chara changed with Kiseki and escaped.

I was still dazed by Kazune's sudden kiss when Ikuto ran up to me.

"Are you okay? Did he do anything? I'm gonna kill him next time we see him," Ikuto snarled.

"I'm fine… How'd you know I was here?"

"I was taking a walk and saw you running away from the guys from the park. Are you sure Kazune didn't do anything to you?"

"What would he do to me?" I asked. I was extremely clueless.

"… Never mind. You're so dense."

"Hidoi!"

He chuckled. "You're too cute to resist."

I blushed. His face softened and he hugged me gently.

"I'm glad that you're alright," he said.

I hugged him back and we stayed there for a while.

"Do you want to continue what we were doing last night?" he purred in my ear.

"HENTAI NEKO!" I shouted as I smacked his arm.

"That hurt," he pouted.

"_I hate it when he pouts like that! It makes me feel guilty!"_

"Come on, we should go home," I said.

_**~Somewhere in Tokyo (Kazune's POV)~**_

"Hey, Kazune, why'd you kiss Yuki? I thought that you love—" Kiseki said.

"Yea, I do. It's just that everyone knows that Ikuto's head over heels in love with Yuki. I thought that he would confess if I made him jealous."

"You humans are so weird."

_**~Outside of Their House (Back to Yuki's POV)~**_

Ikuto was muttering under his breath so I couldn't hear but judging by his tone, I knew that he was cursing at Kazune.

"Ikuto, chill out. He didn't do anything to me, In fact, he saved me from those two guys," I said trying to change his opinion of Kazune.

"What if he saved you because he wanted to rape you!?"

"R-Rape? Kazune's not that kind of person!"

"That's hard to believe after we found out that he betrayed us!" we were practically yelling at each other. Thank God that no one was home.

"Why do you care about what Kazune thought!? What's done is done! I'm safe aren't I!?"

We had been walking around the house in circles and were in the garden when Ikuto sat down on the floor and his hand covered his face. I sat beside him.

"_I can't believe I said that! Of course he cares about what Kazune was going to do to me even though he _wasn't_ going to do anything to me." _ "Ikuto, I'm sorry I didn't mean tha—"

Ikuto caught me by surprise as he put his finger under my chin and raised my face so that my eyes were locked into his. Before I could react, his face leaned forward and planted his lips on mine. After a few seconds, he pulled away as he realized what he did.

_**~(Ikuto's POV)~**_

"I—" I started.

"It's alright, I get it why you did that."

"You do?" _"She realized that I love her?"_

"Yea, you have um… needs that need to be er… satisfied. I don't mind if you use me."

I sweat dropped.

"_How dense can she get?"_

She looked at me with a confused look.

"_Use her? I don't like the idea of doing that… Oh well, let her think that for now."_

I leaned in again and our lips met.

_**~(Yuki's POV)~**_

Ikuto leaned in again and we kissed. Almost immediately, he licked my lips asking for entrance which I granted. I shivered as his tongue touched mine. His tongue made its way to the roof of my mouth and started rubbing it.

"~Ahn~ I-Ikuto," I moaned into the kiss.

After a while, we pulled away gasping for breath. Ikuto got up to leave but I tugged onto his shirt.

"Can I try something?" I asked,

Ikuto nodded and sat back down. I kissed him and licked his lips asking for entrance. He opened his mouth and my tongue explored it. I pulled away when I was done and we sat their catching our breaths again.

"You're turning into a pervert," Ikuto teased once our breathing became normal.

"T-That's not it! I-I was curious…"

He chuckled. "Let's go inside."

We went inside the house ands saw Rhythm, Ran, Miki, Suu, Dia, Kusu Kusu, Musashi, and Pepe were playing.

"Hi Yuki! Hi Ikuto!" Ran cheered.

"The Guardians are here?" I asked.

"Yea, it's okay that Kai brought them over right?" a concerned Rhythm asked.

"Of course, it's his house too. I guess he told you guys about

Ikuto being his onii-san and that I live here as well."

"Yea, where are Yoru, Hikari, Karen, Yuri, and Momoko?"

"They have a meeting with the other shugo charas somewhere."

The charas continued to play as Ikuto and I made our way to Kei's room.

"Kei, can we come in?" Ikuto asked.

Kei opened the door.

"Hi Yuki, hi Ikuto," the Guardians chorused,

"Onii-san, did you and Yuki onee-chan have a fight? We heard you guys yelling," Kei asked worriedly.

"Daijoubu, we made up," I smiled.

"What 'cha guys doing?" Ikuto asked.

"Just hangin' out," Amu said.

Yoru, Hikari, Karen, Yuri, and Momoko flew through the window.

"If you're looking for the other chara, they're downstairs," Kairi informed them.

"Aren't you going to ask what the meeting was about?" Momoko asked me and Ikuto.

"It's none of our business," Ikuto said. "Go have fun."

The charas raced downstairs to play with the others. At that moment, Rihanna's "Umberella" filled the room. I took my cell phone out.

"Moshi moshi?" I asked,

"You _have_ to come to Sunset Café," Utau squealed at the other end of the phone.

"Okay, I'll be there as fast as I can."

"Who was it?" Ikuto asked out of curiosity.

"Utau wants me to go to Sunset Café for some reason."

_**~At Sunset Café~**_

"Yuki!" Utau and Sakura tackled me to the floor.

"So what's up?" I asked.

"Guess who's here!"

Usagi and Temari came out of the kitchen. I ran over to her and gave her a bear hug.

"Where's—?" Temari started.

"They're at my house," I answered.

Eru, Iru, Tomoyo, and Temari headed to my house.

"How long are you staying?" I asked.

"I'm leaving tonight."

"Why?" Utau pouted.

"I have nowhere to stay at."

"I live in a mansion that has a gazillion rooms and you say that you have no place to stay at?" I said incredulously.

"But I don't want to disturb you, Ikuto, Kei, or their father. Besides, I don't have extra clothes."

"You can borrow some of mine. We're about the same size right? I'm sure that Ikuto, Kei, and of course, I, don't mind you staying over. Oji-san's at a meeting in Hong Kong and if he was here, I'm sure he wouldn't mind."

"Let me call my parents first."

After Usagi called her parents, the three of them looked at me expectantly.

"What?" I asked,

"Now that Usagi is with us, you can tell us about you and Ikuto," Utau said.

"…"

"Please?" they pleaded.

"Well… he's a good kisser… and an experienced one… He found the sensitive part of my mouth quickly."

"Experience with who? You?" Sakura asked.

"NO! They're girls that he dated to help his dad with work."

"That will be a problem when you guys date."

I rolled my eyes.

"C'mon, admit that you like him," Utau demanded.

"… I guess I do like him a little… I mean, he's always trying to protect me," I said as I recalled the events that happened earlier today.

"You finally admit that you like him!" Usagi cheered.

"So did you guys buy your Christmas presents for everyone yet?" I quickly changed the topic. "It's a moth away."

"Yup," they chorused.

"Did you?" Usagi asked.

"Yea."

Sakura checked the black and white clock shaped like a cat's face (courtesy of Ikuto) that was hanging on the wall.

"We've got to go. We have double dates," Sakura said.

"I'll tell you charas to go home."

_**~At My House~**_

I told their charas to go home. Usagi marveled at the house as she followed me to Kei's room. The door was open so we let ourselves in. We saw dark auras around Ikuto and Rima.

"What happened to them?" I whispered to Amu.

"We're playing spin the bottle. Rima spun the bottle and it pointed at Ikuto," she whispered back.

"_I guess I should break him free," _ "Ikuto, is it alright if Usagi sleeps over: I asked.

He looked up and nodded.

"Why don't you guide her to her room?"

Ikuto smiled and whispered "thanks" as he passed by.

"Arigatou Yuki," Rima smiled.

"No problem." I followed Ikuto and Usagi to her room.

"Yay! My room is just down the hall from yours! Where's Ikuto's room?" Usagi asked.

"Across my/her room," Ikuto and I said together, "Jinx you owe me a soda!"

"You guys are such kids." Usagi rolled her eyes.

A maid came in. "Here's your dinner Ikuto-sama, Yuki-sama. Oh, I didn't realize that you had a visitor. I shall get more."

"Kei also brought over four friends," I called after her. I gave my dinner to Usagi. A different maid came back with another tray of food.

"Usagi, this is Brianna. Brianna, this is Usagi," I introduced them.

"Hi," Usagi smiled.

"It's a pleasure to meet Yuki-chan's friend."

When Brianna left, Usagi said, "Is she the only maid that calls you 'Yuki-chan'?"

"Yea, she's my personal maid but we're more like mother and daughter."

Then a fourteen-year old red headed girl burst into the room. She walked over to me and raised her hand. An ear-splitting crack filled the room.

_________________________________________________________

**Glossary**

Hentai – pervert

Hidoi – meanie

Hentai neko – perverted cat

Onii-san – older brother

Daijoubu – it's alright

Moshi moshi – hello (on the phone)

Arigatou – thank you

-sama – shows high respect for the person

-chan – usually used for girls and little kids

________________________________________________________________________

GAH! I'm turning into a pervert! I'm writing so many perverted things… *sob* Anyway, please review! ^(^ ^)^


	14. Chapter 14

Hi minna! It's chapie 14! Hip hip hooray! I'm not even close to finishing this story though! Cheer me on! Read and enjoy! ^(^ ^)^

_________________________________________________________

_*****Recap*****_

A fourteen-year old red headed girl burst into the room. She walked over to me and raised her hand. An ear-splitting crack filled the room.

_*****End of Recap*****_

"REI! How _DARE _you hit Yuki-chan!" Brianna roared as she came back into the room.

Ikuto rushed over to me and lightly caressed my cheek. "Are you okay?"

I slightly nodded my head. He quickly kissed the cheek that had been slapped and I blushed. The girl called Rei became even angrier. Usagi just sat there with a confused look on her face.

"I'm sorry Yuki-chan! Rei is new here and—"

"Hey slut!"

"_My second time being called a slut in my entire life…"_

"Get away _my _Ikuto!'

I raised an eyebrow. "_My _Ikuto…?"

"REI! You will address Ikuto as Ikuto-sama unless he tells you not to! And do _NOT _call Yuki a slut! You will address her as Yuki-sama unless she tells you otherwise. Please forgive her," Brianna pleaded as she curtsied to us.

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me Yuki?"

"But…"

"That's an order."

"Yes Yuki-ch, I mean Yuki… Please forgive her!"

"As long as she apologizes to Yuki," Ikuto said.

"Apologize, Rei."

"… Sorry," she said sarcastically.

Brianna dragged Rei away and came back a few moments later.

"I thought that Otou-san wasn't going to hire any more maids," Ikuto said.

"Rei's replacing a maid that's leaving soon," Brianna responded.

"And that would be…?"

"Me."

"Why?" I cried.

"Yuki… I'm getting married."

My eyes lit up. "Congratulations! Kenji finally proposed to you! You _have _to let us help you with the wedding! And don't forget to invite us to the wedding!"

"Of course I will. Not only that but I'm pregnant!"

"Then what are you doing here? You should be resting at home!"

"I'm to teach Rei all the responsibilities of being a personal maid but she doesn't like you…"

"How come none of the other maids were picked for me?"

"Takishima-sama thought that I should choose my replacement. None of the maids here have the skills required for that. However, Rei does but I'm worried that you two won't get along well."

"Why doesn't she like me?"

"She's loves Ikuto apparently and she thinks that you are his girlfriend."

"I wish that was true," Ikuto grinned.

I lightly hit him. "Ikuto, do you even know her?"

"She was one of the maids of one of my father's clients. The moment I walked in, she was all over me… Are you jealous Yuki?"

"NO WAY!"

"Maybe if you tell her that you're not Ikuto's girlfriend, she'll start to like you," Usagi said quietly.

"That's a good idea… may I call you Usagi?"

"Sure."

"How about me, you, Utau, Sakura, and Rei go out to Tokyo Mall?" I suggested.

"How about you all come with me to plan my wedding?" Brianna said.

"That would be great!"

"I'll tell Rei."

Brianna left to go talk to Rei. Ikuto left right after to give the two of us some time together.

"Yuki, can I see your room?" Usagi asked.

"Sure."

_**~In My Room~**_

"You have a drum set in here!?" Usagi marveled.

"Yea, I got it just in case you came over some time. After all, drums are you specialty."

"Can we sing a duet?"

"I don't see why not."

I grabbed a guitar and we started playing.

Hot and Cold (By Katy Perry)

**Yuki**

You change your mind

Like a girl changes clothes

Yeah you, PMS

Like a bitch

I would know

And you always think

Always speak

Cryptically

I should know

That you're no good for me

**Both**

Cause you're hot then you're cold

You're yes then you're no

You're in and you're out

You're up and you're down

You're wrong when it's right

It's black and it's white

We fight, we break up

We kiss, we make up

You, You don't really want to stay, no

You, but you don't really want to go-o

You're hot then you're cold

You're yes then you're no

You're in and you're out

You're up and you're down

**Usagi**

We used to be

Just like twins

So in sync

The same energy

Now's a dead battery

Used to laugh bout nothing

Now your plain boring

I should know that

you're not gonna change

**Both**

Cause you're hot then you're cold

You're yes then you're no

You're in and you're out

You're up and you're down

You're wrong when it's right

It's black and it's white

We fight, we break up

We kiss, we make up

You, You don't really want to stay, no

You, but you don't really want to go-o

You're hot then you're cold

You're yes then you're no

You're in and you're out

You're up and you're down

**Yuki**

Someone call the doctor

Got a case of a love bi-polar

Stuck on a roller coaster

Can't get off this ride

You change your mind

Like a girl changes clothes

**Both**

Cause you're hot then you're cold

You're yes then you're no

You're in and you're out

You're up and you're down

You're wrong when it's right

It's black and it's white

We fight, we break up

We kiss, we make up

You're hot then you're cold

You're yes then you're no

You're in and you're out

You're up and you're down

You're wrong when it's right

It's black and it's white

We fight, we break up

We kiss, we make up

You, you don't really want to stay, no

You, but you don't really want to go-o

You're hot then you're cold

You're yes then you're no

You're in and you're out

You're up and you're down

"Shouldn't we call Utau and Sakura to let them know what we're doing tomorrow?" Usagi asked out of the blue.

"Crap! I totally forgot! Let's call them now!"

_**~The Next Day at Brianna's Apartment~**_

"Why is _she_ coming along?" Rei complained.

"Because I let her come," Brianna retorted, "Usagi, Utau, Sakura, can you guys help me get the wedding plans? They're scattered all over my room."

"Sure."

The four of them left.

"Um… Rei-san? I think you misunderstood about me and Ikuto."

"There's nothing to misunderstand," Rei snorted.

"Ikuto and I are just best friends. We're not dating and we don't like each other."

"You're just saying that to trick me into liking you but I'm not falling for it."

At that moment Ikuto, Kukai, and Ichiru came in.

"How'd you guys come in? The door was locked!" I gaped.

"Ikuto, being the cat he is," Kukai said as Ikuto smacked the back of his head, "picked the lock with his claw."

"His… claw..?"

"He character transformed."

"Oh..."

"You're so gullible!" Ikuto chuckled.

"???"

"Kenji gave us the key," Ichiru explained.

"You two are so mean!" I shouted as I chased them.

"Ikuto!" Rei shouted in delight. She ran over to him and hugged him.

"Who's she?" Ichiru asked.

"Long story short, one of Ikuto's fangirls," I answered.

"Ikuto, is it true that you and that girl are just best friends?" Rei asked.

"Yes."

"Oh…"

"But we're trying to hook them up together," Kukai said. "They make a good couple."

Rei glared at me.

"It's not like they're making any progress," Kukai added quickly. "They insist that the most they'll love each other is like siblings."

"Why should I believe you?" Rei sneered.

"We're Ikuto's best friends," Ichiru replied. "I'm Tsukiyomi Ichiru, Ikuto's younger twin, but I prefer to be called Kiryuu Ichiru."

"I'm Souma Kukai."

"Kukai-koi!" Utau squealed as she gave him a bear hug.

"What are you doing here Ichiru-koi?" Sakura asked.

"We thought that Kenji might need help with the wedding preparations. After all, he's my personal butler," Ikuto said.

"Cross-san, may I speak with you privately?" Rei asked.

"_She finally called me by my name."_

"Sure."

_**~In an Empty Room~**_

"I'm sorry I slapped you yesterday. I thought that you and Ikuto were lovers," Rei apologized.

"Apology accepted."

"So we can be friends?"

"Yep, just call me Yuki."

"Then just call me Rei."

"I see you two have gotten everything cleared up."

We turned around to see Brianna standing there.

"We should go now."

_**~At a Wedding Planning Shop~**_

"How may I help you?" a brunette behind the desk asked.

"My fiancée and I need help planning our wedding," Kenji answered.

"Hold on for just a minute."

A raven-haired woman came toward us from the elevator. "I'm Tasha. I'm here to help you with your wedding. So first, we need a theme."

"How about we make it concert-themed? That's where we first met," Brianna said.

Tasha wrote it down. "Where should the wedding take place?"

"You can have it at my house. I'm sure Otou-san wouldn't mind. We even have a stage there," Ikuto suggested,

"That would be great!" Kenji exclaimed.

Ikuto gave her our address.

"Bridesmaids?"

"Which three of you want to be my bridesmaids?"

"I'm not going to be able to come to the wedding. My new parents have five kids including me. They go to work every day and I'm left to take care of the kids," Usagi explained. "They had a small vacation yesterday and today. That's why I could come here."

"I want to be one!" the other three chorused.

"I'm good. Maybe I could be the entertainment? After all, what's a concert without a singer?" I said.

"We'll get some CD's so that you don't lose your voice when singing all day long. You should have fun too," Brianna said.

Tasha wrote it down. "Best men?"

"There three of course," Kenji gestured toward Kukai, Ikuto, and Ichiru.

"Yay! We're couples! Kukai and Utau, Ichiru and Sakura, and Ikuto and me!" Rei exclaimed.

I smiled but my mind said something totally different. _"She already thinks of them as a couple? Ikuto doesn't even like her! His expression obviously shows it. Am I… jealous…?"_

Rei clung to Ikuto's arm tightly. Ikuto gave me a desperate look.

"Rei, you're going to cut off his blood circulation," I warned her.

She quickly let go of him.

"The date of the wedding?" Tasha asked after writing down the names.

"Next Saturday," the couple said together.

"Guest list?"

They gave her a list of names and addresses.

"I'll make and send the invitations. I'll also provide the preacher. What time?"

"The wedding is three in the afternoon 'till eight at night."

"I'll get started right away."

_**~Outside~**_

"We should go shopping for clothes," Brianna said.

"I'll buy them," Ikuto offered.

"I can make the dresses. Just pick one out," I offered as well so Ikuto wouldn't have to spend too much.

"So Yuki will make the dresses and Ikuto will buy our stuff," Kenji concluded.

"Isn't that too much work?" Brianna asked.

"Nope, I'll be able to finish them in a day."

"Amazing! Let's go!"

We parted our ways from the guys and went to a dress store. Utau chose a black halter dress (the one she usually wears in the show), Sakura chose a lavender spaghetti strap dress, and Brianna chose a white dress that looked like a wedding dress but was casual at the same time.

"What about you, Yuki?" Usagi asked.

"My dress is a secret," I grinned, "and I already have matching shoes."

They bought matching shoes to the dresses as I snapped pictures of the dresses with my phone.

_**~The Day of the Wedding~**_

"You're so pretty!" three of my charas exclaimed.

I cam out of the bathroom wearing a baby blue tube top dress that reached four inches above my knees. Instead of fabric for the back of the top part of the dress, two black strings continuously crossed. I was wearing wooden platforms (they were brand new so they didn't get the room dirty) with black straps. My necklace was replaced with a choker but my seashell pendant was dangling from it. My charas were chatting excitedly about what I was wearing—all of them except for one.

"Is something wrong Karen?" I asked.

"Yoru broke up with her," Yuri answered quickly.

"I see… Do you want to talk about it?"

She shook her head "no." "I was too good for him anyway," she said as I stifled a laugh. "Where'd you get the dress? I'm pretty sure Yuri didn't make it."

"It was my mother's. I'm going to go see how things are going along. You guys can come to the wedding but make sure to stay unnoticed."

_**~In the Dressing Room~**_

Utau, Sakura, Rei, and Brianna gasped as I entered the room.

"You look so beautiful!" Brianna exclaimed.

"Come on, you look so much better. After all, it's your wedding, not mine. Do you have the four—"

"Yep, something old, something new, something borrowed, and something blue right?"

"You guys did a good job with Brianna. She looks fantastic! Kenji is going to be ogling over her. But are you sure that I should only sing a couple of songs?"

"Maximum of six," Brianna nodded. "You should have fun too."

"As you wish…"

"We should go and see if the wedding preparations are alright. The guests arrive in fifteen minutes."

_**~In the Concert Room a.k.a. Where the Wedding is Going to Take Place~**_

(The guys were wearing something that looked like Ikuto's school uniform.) All Kenji, Kukai, and Ichiru could do was stare as Brianna, Sakura, Utau, and Rei came into the room. Ikuto remained composed. Utau turned around to find that I had not followed them. I was hiding behind a wall because I was too embarrassed.

"Come on Yuki!" Utau said as she dragged me into clear view.

I could feel Ikuto's eyes staring at me and I felt self-conscious. Rei, of course, was clinging onto him and trying to get his attention but failed to do so. He ignored her, somehow managed to get her off of him, and walked towards me.

"Do I look that bad?" I asked shyly.

"Not at all. You look absolutely amazing," he responded as he took my hand and kissed the back of it. My cheeks turned cherry red and Utau and Sakura giggled.

"Shut up!" I shouted at them as a vein popped out on my forehead.

"Ikuto, you're such a gentleman," Rei ogled over him. I felt a pang of jealousy as she clung onto his arm again.

"Onee-chan!"

I turned around and saw Kei wearing what the other guys were wearing except smaller.

"You're so cute!" I squealed as I ran over to him and hugged him.

"Can't… breathe…"

I let go. "Gomen."

"The guests are arriving!" Kukai announced.

_**~After all the Guests Arrive (this around 5 o'clock)~  
**_

"We are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Kurou Kenji and Yumou Brianna," the preacher began. After his long speech, he finally said, "Kourou Kenji, do you take Yumou Brianna to be you lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"Yumou Brianna do you—"

"I do."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

We all whooped and cheered as Kenji kissed Brianna. Ikuto and I were on the stage already. We took the mikes and started singing as Kenji and Brianna danced.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*I'm not a big fan of High School Musical but I thought the song fit

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Can I Have This Dance (Zac Efron and Vannessa Hudgens*)

**Yuki**

Take my hand  
Take a breath  
Pull me close  
And take one step  
Keep your eyes  
Locked on mine  
And let the music be your guide.

**Both**  
Won't you promise me (Now won't you promise me)  
That you'll never forget (We'll keep dancing)  
To keep dancing  
Wherever we go next

It's like catching lightning  
The chances of finding someone  
Like you  
It's one in a million  
The chances of feeling the way  
We do

And with every step together  
We just keep on getting better

So can I have this dance? (Can i have this dance?)  
Can I have this dance?

**Ikuto**  
Take my hand  
I'll take the lead  
And every turn  
Will be safe with me  
Don't be afraid  
Afraid to fall  
You know I'll catch you through it all

**Both**  
And you can't keep us apart (Even a thousand miles can't keep us apart)  
Cause my heart is where ever you are (Cause my heart is where ever you are)

It's like catching lightning  
The chances of finding someone  
Like you  
It's one in a million  
The chances of feeling the way  
We do

And with every step together  
We just keep on getting better

So can I have this dance? (Can i have this dance?)  
Can I have this dance?

Oh,  
No mountain's too high  
And no ocean's too wide  
Cause together or not  
Our dance won't stop

Let it rain, let it pour  
What we have is worth fighting for  
I know I believe  
That we were meant to be,  
Yeah,

It's like catching lightning  
The chances of finding someone  
Like you (Like you)  
It's one in a million  
The chances of feeling the way  
We (way we do) do

And with every step together  
We just keep on getting better

So can I have this dance? (Can I have this dance?)  
Can I have this dance?

Can I have this dance?  
Can I have this dance?  
Can I have this dance?

Even though Brianna had given me time to enjoy myself, I wasn't really enjoying myself. I mean, how could I when Rei was obsessing over the guy I like? Time passed quickly and before we knew it, night had fallen. I was standing on the balcony and enjoying the fresh air when two strong yet familiar arms wrapped around my waist.

"Shouldn't you be with your girlfriend?" I asked, annoyed.

"Rei's not my girlfriend," an irritated husky voice said in my ear. The two arms gripped my waist stronger.

"That hurts Ikuto."

I received no answer from him. I looked up to see his smiling eyes gazing into mine. I quickly looked away so he couldn't see me blush. He chuckled quietly and inhaled the scent of my hair,

"Strawberries, my favorite," he murmured in my hair.

"I thought you liked fish?"

"Strawberries are my second favorite."

"I thought that was milk or chocolate"

"Why must you be difficult?" he wondered aloud.

"'Cuz I am."

We stood there like that looking at the night sky.

"_Is this what it feels like to truly like someone? Sasuke just asked me out and I said yes without even knowing my own feelings about him. This feeling… It's so warm… My heartbeat's speeding up just being so close to him. Please Kami-sama, let this last for a while."_

"This reminds me of when we were little. We used to lie down in the grass and fall asleep under the stars," Ikuto said softly.

"Can we do it again sometime?"

"Of course."

I hummed the tune of _I'm Only Me When I'm with You_ (by Taylor Swift). Then Ikuto's breathing became faster and uneven. He let go of me instantly.

"Are you okay Ikuto?"

"Yea, I just need to be alone for a second." He turned around and left. I was worried so I followed him after counting to ten. He went upstairs to an empty room. I was about to go in when I saw Rei coming. I quickly hid behind a potted plant as she rushed into his room. I could hear them talking.

"Ikuto! Where've you been? I've been looking all over for you!" Rei exclaimed.

By the sound of his voice, I could tell that Rei was squeezing the life out of Ikuto.

"Rei… how long are you going to keep this up?"

"Keep what up?"

"It seems you haven't gotten my hints yet…"

"What are you talking about?"

"Let me tell this to you straight… I am not in love with you. I am in love with another girl."

"Hahaha! Nice joke! Seriously, what are you talking about?"

"I am in love with another girl."

"B-But I thought you loved me."

"I have never in my life seen you more than a friend."

"_That's so harsh, but I guess there's no other way to break it to her…"_

"Fine! Then you owe me something for this!"

"Owe you what?"

"A name! Who's the girl you love!?"

"… She doesn't know this so don't blame her. I love Yuki. I've loved her ever since we were kids"

"_W-What!? I thought he said that he loves me like a sister only! I thought… I thought… B-but why'd he lie to me? Don't tell me he was too nice to let me go through all that pain that I was in! Oh my God, he _was_!"_

I could hear Rei coming out of the room and I quickly rushed to get away, but Kami-sama just had to give me bad luck. Before I knew it, I had run into a maid holding a tray of sauce and it got all over my dress as I fell.

"_Great! Now my dress is ruined! I guess that means I can't go back to the wedding. I don't have another dress!"_

"What happened?" Rei asked Ikuto from inside the room.

"Let's go check it out."

"_Crap! I can't let them know that I was eavesdropping on them!"_

I scrambled to my feet and ran to my room. I kicked my platforms off before I went inside and slammed the door shut.

"_That was close…"_

I grabbed a night gown and went into the bathroom. I took a shower and carefully placed the dress in the laundry basket.

"_Sorry Okaa-san. I got your dress dirty."_

When I came out, a familiar figure stood by the balcony.

"You should learn to lock this door," the guy said.

"What are you doing here!?" I hissed. "You traitor! I trusted you but you betrayed me!"

"If I told you why, you wouldn't believe me."

"'Course I won't! You broke my heart, Sasuke! What do you want with me?"

"I just wanted to do something I should have done a long time ago. I'm leaving with your uncle soon."

"_Crap! Is he going to kill me? He wouldn't! Would he?"_

Sasuke came closer and I slowly backed away. Then I broke into a run for the door but he beat me to it. He pushed me against a wall and pinned my wrists over my head using one hand.

"If you're going to kill me, do it already."

"Why would I kill you?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"Don't act innocent! My uncle wants be dead and you, being his lackey, are going to follow his orders and kill me!"

"That's now what I meant when I said that I wanted to do something that I should've done a long time ago."

"Yea right," I said sarcastically. "Then what do you want to do?"

"This."

He leaned in closer to my face and captured my lips. I struggled to break free of his grasp but his grip was too strong. I felt his tongue lick my lips but I kept my mouth closed tightly. His other hand lightly touched my inner thigh and I gasped. He took the opportunity to explore my mouth. Before he could do much, I bit his tongue. He pulled away instantly and looked at me with an amused expression.

"I've never seen the feisty side of you before, but I'll get my way with you one way or another," Sasuke grinned as I looked at him furiously.

He lightly brushed my inner thigh again and although I tried not to, I gasped again as he explored my mouth. Before I could bite his tongue, he rubbed the roof of my mouth and earned a moan.

When he pulled away I asked, "How'd you know?"

"To be honest, I've seen you and Ikuto French kiss before so I know."

"You spied on us!"

"I can't believe the fool is using you for his own needs."

"He can use me as long as he wants! I owe it to him!"

"Why?"

"He always takes care of me and respects my wishes. Not only that but he puts me before himself unlike you!"

I could see the envy in Sasuke's eyes.

"Jealous?" I smirked.

"Not for long. I'll be taking your virginity soon and then who'll be the one who's jealous?"

My eyes widened in horror as he captured my lips again.

"_Ikuto! Save me! Please!"_

His tongue was rubbing the roof of my mouth again as I felt his free hand slide under my dress.

"_OH GOD, NO!"_

I was on the verge on tears when Ikuto came into the room.

"Hey Yuki, why aren't you at the wed—" he trailed off as soon as he saw me on the verge of tears and Sasuke's hand was halfway up my dress. Ikuto flew into a fury and kicked Sasuke across the room.

"Get out!" Ikuto snarled.

"Ikuto!" I sobbed as I clung to the back of his shirt. "I was so scared!"

He removed my hands from the back of his shirt, turned around, and hugged me.

"It's alright, I'm here now," he murmured. "No one's going to hurt you ever again as long as I'm here."

I clung onto his shirt and sobbed into his chest as he kissed my forehead. He slightly turned his head around and growled, "What are you still doing here you bastard!? Get out already!"

Sasuke saw the fire in Ikuto's eyes and scrambled away. I stopped crying but I was still shivering. Ikuto lifted my chin up with a finger and kissed me gently. It was different from all the other kisses. The others were full of lust and need, but this one… This one was sweet and gentle. I gently kissed him back. He pulled away and smiled as he wiped away the remaining tears.

"I'm the luckiest girl alive to have a big brother like you," I whispered as I laid my head against his chest.

"Would a brother kiss you?" Ikuto teased.

"Shut up," I slightly smiled. _"Crap! Why'd I have to say brother? I don't even think of him as a brother. I'm… I'm… I'm in love with him. Forgive me Kami-sama for breaking my vow but I am in love and nothing can change that."_

_________________________________________________________

**Glossary**

-chan – usually used for girls but can be used for babies as well

-sama – shows high respect for the person

Otou-san – father

-san – Ms., Mrs., or Mr. Is used formally

-koi – girlfriend or boyfriend

Onee-chan – big sister

Gomen – sorry

Kami-sama - God

________________________________________________________________________

Ahh… So tiring… This was 24 pages on Microsoft Word! My longest chapter yet! Please review people! ^(^ ^)^


	15. Chapter 15

Hi minna! I would like to thank Blue-Cat-94 and Amulet Soul for reviewing my story! My first two reviewers! Thanks you guys. Anyway, read and enjoy! ^(^ ^)^

_________________________________________________________

**Chapter 15**

_**~The Next Day~**_

The sun's radiance shone through the windows. I opened my eyes and saw Ikuto's sleeping face— wait… Ikuto's… sleeping… face…?

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed as I instinctively pushed him off the bed. "GIMME BACK MY VIRGINITY YOU HENTAI!"

"That's a nice way to treat the person who was comforting you all night," Ikuto said sarcastically as a vein popped out. Then I recalled what happened last night.

"_Oh yea… I asked Ikuto to stay when I slept… I didn't think that he would stay the entire night…"_

"Sorry…"

"Did you pack yet?" Ikuto asked.

"Pack?"

"You forgot? We're going on a camping trip remember? With all the other juniors in the school."

"How long are we staying again?"

"Until the day before Christmas break."

"That's long…"

"No electronics allowed."

"I'll live."

"We can only bring a backpack of things."

"Are we sleeping in cabins?"

"Yea, three people per bunk. The groups consist of all boy or all girls. The cabins are far apart from each other. Apparently, this trip is supposed to be a survival lesson. Our shugo charas are coming of course."

I started packing and felt eyes staring at me.

"Why are you staring at me?"

"Are you okay after yesterday? I mean…"

"I'm fine," I smiled.

I went into the bathroom (I locked the door or else Ikuto would have pepped), took a quick shower, brushed my teeth and hair, and came out.

"You didn't change?" he asked.

"I wanna stay home today. I'm exhausted."

Ikuto smirked.

"What?"

"Oh nothing, it's just that I have such a nice view," he smirked.

I looked down and my cheeks burned up as I covered my chest with my arms. I had forgotten that the night gown was thin.

"H-Hentai!" I said trying to act mad.

Ikuto slowly advanced toward me until he pinned me to a wall. I closed my eyes waiting for him to do something perverted. I felt something at my neck and I opened my eyes to see Ikuto nuzzling my neck.

"Ikuto! Your hair tickles!" I giggled.

He pulled away and lightly kissed my forehead.

"The guys want to go out and play basketball. I'll see you later. Take care of yourself."

"Onii-san, are you doing something perverted to onee-chan?"

We turned around to see Kei standing at the door. I blushed furiously and pushed Ikuto away.

"Do you want to learn a few tricks?" Ikuto grinned as Kei's face lit up.

"Ikuto! Don't teach your brother these things!" I shouted as I lightly smacked the back of his head.

"Why are you so interested anyway?" Ikuto asked.

"Um… I…"

"Kei has a crush!" I sang as he blushed.

Ikuto chuckled. "Come with me, Kukai, and Ichiru. We'll give you some advice."

"If you teach him perverted things I will kill you!" I shouted after them.

"Ohayo!" my charas chorused.

"We're going on a trip! Hooray!" Momoko cheered.

"Stop being so energetic in the morning…" Yuri said groggily.

"You guys want to go out somewhere?" I asked.

"But I thought you said that you wanted to stay home," Hikari said.

"I do but if I told Ikuto that, he would make me come with him and if Utau or Sakura knew that, they'd drag me to the mall."

"I see… Let's go to the park."

_**~At the Park~**_

"You're it Yuki!" Momoko exclaimed.

"That's not fair you guys! You're all in a tree!"

They all laughed.

"And wouldn't it be weird if people saw me chasing nothing?"

"Hm… here," Karen handed me a tiny bottle.

"What is it?"

"It's a gift from Yoru. It makes us become humans for a little while. Just let us drink a drop while we think of what age we want to be."

"Think about being a 5-year old. That way, it seems more natural for me to chase you guys."

"Okay."

I gave them each a drop and they became 5-year olds. I chased them around but I never got to tag a single one of them.

"You guys… are too fast… for me…" I panted.

"Come on Yuki! You're so slow!" Momoko complained.

"You're pathetic commoner!"

We turned around to see Kiseki as my charas changed back into their original forms.

"This is how you play tag!" Kiseki exclaimed. Then he started chasing my charas.

"Yuki! Help us!" my charas except Karen screamed. Karen still looked kind of panicked.

"Relax guys. Kiseki and Kazune are good people. Like when Ikuto worked for Easter," I explained. Then they all started to relax and have fun.

"What are you doing here all alone?"

I turned around and smiled, "Hey Kazune."

"So you're still being nice to me even though Ikuto said not to?"

"I don't think you're a bad person."

We sat down on a bench and watched our charas play.

"It's odd for Kiseki to be like this…" I said.

"He's been cranky all week saying that he never sees any other chara except stupid Nana."

"So why did you join Easter?"

"Well, I love this girl… Her name is Mizu. Easter took her hostage and threatened to kill her if I didn't join them…"

"That's horrible!"

"I know but there's nothing I can do about it. Anyway… aren't you going to ask me why I kissed you last time?"

"I was going to…"

"I'm not in live with you or anything. I was just trying to get Ikuto jealous so that he would confess. I'm pretty sure he hasn't yet. Woops, do you even know that he loves you?"

"Yea… I overheard him talking to Rei, my personal maid, about it…"

"And do you like him back?"

"No, I don't like him. I'm in love with him."

"So confess already. Ikuto's obviously not going to."

"I'll confess on Christmas. I don't have a present for him anyway."

"Whatever you think but don't say I didn't warn you that he might lose interest in you and go after someone else."

"Mmm… If he became interested in someone else I'd just have to try my best to take him back right?"

"You're so optimistic."

"It's easier to look at the bright side of things than the dark side."

"Come to the dark side," Kazune said trying to imitate Darth Vader.

We both ended up laughing.

"I never knew that you had a humorous side of you," I smiled.

"Yuki!" Ikuto came running toward us.

"Crap, it's Ikuto," I told Kazune.

"Will you be okay dealing with his fury?"

"I'll manage somehow."

"Let's go Kiseki!"

Kazune left and sat patiently on the bench as Ikuto approached.

"I thought I told you to stay away from Kazune," Ikuto growled.

"He's not evil. He has his reasons for going to Easter. It's like when you used to work for Easter. You didn't want to go but you had no choice."

"Don't associate that bastard with me! And you lied to me saying that you weren't going to go out yet you went out to see Kazune!"

"You're wrong!" Karen shouted as she raced to my defense. "Yuki lied because she wanted to spend quality time with us!"

"Yea!" Hikari joined her. "She thought that if she said she wanted to go out that you would drag her with you!"

"And she's too nice to refuse!" Momoko shouted.

Then Ikuto did something he had never done. He slapped me—hard. My lightly touched my cheek and my eyes were stricken with horror.

"HOW DARE YOU SLPA HER!" Yuri screeched.

"You four are too noisy," Ikuto sighed. He grabbed them, shoved them back into their eggs, and duct taped them.*

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*The duct tape Nikaidou used to make sure Amu's charas couldn't come out of their eggs.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ikuto! Give them back!"

"You're coming with me."

Ikuto forcefully grabbed my wrist and dragged me home. He shoved me into my room, slammed the door shut, and locked it,

"Ikuto! Let me out!" I screamed as I banged on the door with my fists.

"This should teach you a lesson," he said from the other side.

As I heard his footsteps fade away, I threw myself onto my bed and cried.

"_Why Ikuto? Why? I thought yo loved me? If that's true, why did you do this? Why? Why Ikuto?"_

_**~(Ikuto's POV)~**_

I dumped Yuki's charas into a pile of laundry, walked out of the house, and saw my master leaning against a tree.

"What have you been doing?" he asked.

"…"

"Visiting my niece, eh?"

"I'm sorry Yamamoto-sama."

"Let's go now Sasuke. And undo your jutsu.*

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*If you're wondering how Sasuke can use jutsus, it will be revealed in time.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I undid my jutsu and returned to my normal self.

"Why'd you do it? I mean lock her in her room."

"Even though I know that that Ikuto guy is better for Yuki than me, I can't let go of her."

"That was the way I felt about Yuki's mom. So you made her hate him?"

"…"

"Let's go."

_**~At the Basketball Court (The Real Ikuto's POV)~**_

"I'm gonna check on Yuki," I called to them.

"Sheesh, you're so overprotective," Ichiru sighed.

"Yuki and Ikuto sittin in a tree. F-u-c-k-i-n-g," Kukai sang as he hid behind Ichiru.

"I'll get you for that later," I said as a vein popped out.

"What does fucking mean?" Kei asked.

"Good luck explaining!" I laughed.

_**~At Home~  
**_

"_That's weird… why is her door locked? Unless someone locked her in her room…"_

I could hear small sobs and sniffles.

"_Whoever did this is going to be sorry!" _ "Yuki! What happened? Are you alright?"

"What do you mean am I alright!? This is all your fault!"

"W-What?"

Yuki ranted on about what happened.

"I slapped you!?" I asked incredulously.

"Don't act innocent you moron! Yes you did! Then you locked me in my room and… and… I have no idea where my charas are!"

"Yoru, see if you can find Hikari, Karen, Momoko, and Yuri."

"Okay ~nya~."

"Yuki… do you think I would be the type of guy that treats you like that? I mean, sure I would get mad but locking you in your room and throwing your charas somewhere… That's something a parent would do. Actually, a parent wouldn't even do that…"

"I thought that you hated Kazune so much that you would do that…"

"I do but I would kill Kazune not punish you. I can't blame you for hanging out with Kazune. Actually, I guess I can but it wouldn't be fair to punish you for my grudge against him."

"Really?'

"You've known for so long now. It's not fair to judge me like that."

"So if it wasn't you… who did it?"

"… I'm gonna kill the bastard that did this to you when I find the guy,"

"Could be a girl you know. Either way don't…"

"Found them ~nya~."

"YOU! HOW DARE YOU!" Yuri screeched at me.

"Woah… didn't see that coming," I sweat dropped.

"It's okay guys." Yuki explained everything to them.

"I'm going to go back to where the guys are. Wanna come?"

"Naw, I think I'll stay here a while."

"You gonna be okay by yourself?"

"Go have a good time. I'll be fine."

_**~(Yuki's POV)~**_

I grabbed my sweater after Ikuto left.

"We're going out again?" Momoko bubbled.

"Yup. Come on guys."

_________________________________________________________

**Glossary**

Hentai – pervert

Onii-san – older brother

Onee-chan – older sister

Ohayo – good morning

________________________________________________________________________

That was short… Compared to my recent chappies, it was short… Anyway, I would like to thank Blue-Cat-94 and Amulet Soul again for reviewing! Please review minna! ^(^ ^)^


	16. Chapter 16

Hi minna! It's time for the survival trip! I wonder what will happen… Will she and the two other people she's grouped with survive? Read and enjoy! ^(^ ^)^

_________________________________________________________

**Chapter 16**

_**~Trip Day!~**_

"Oi, Yuki, hurry up or we're going to be late!" Ikuto shouted.

"What are you talking about!? You were the one who woke up five minutes ago!" I shouted back. "I was just getting my fifth chara egg!"

"Crap! I forgot mine!"

"How do you forget your own chara egg!?" A vein popped out of my forehead,

_**~On the Bus~  
**_

"I hope that we're in the same cabin!" Sakura said.

"Me too. We'd pass this test with no problems. I'm so nervous," Utau agreed.

"T-TEST!?" I asked. "What test!? Ikuto told me that it was a survival lesson not a test!"

"If we fail… we have to repeat the grade over," Utau informed. "You won't have a problem though. You have four charas."

"Five," I corrected her.

"If it hatches…"

"We've arrived!" Tsukasa (the chairman) announced. "The bus has stopped at one cabin. This group will be (names three people. I'm too lazy to make up names XD)."

_**~An Hour Later~**_

"In this cabin will be Utau-chan, Sakura-chan, and…"

"_Please be me!"_

"… Rei-chan."*

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*I forgot to mention that Rei goes to their school too. She's smart so she skipped some grades. Yes, she has a chara but I'm still deciding its name, what it looks like, and its personality.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"See you in a few weeks Yuki," Utau smiled sadly.

"_NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

"It's alright Yuki," Kukai smiled. "You might group with other nice girls."

"THERE ARE NO MORE GIRLS LEFT ON THE BUS!!! HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE!? AND AT LEAST THE THREE Of YOU MIGHT BE TOGETHER!!!"

"She's probably worried that she might end up with a pervert… or me," Ikuto grinned.

"_Quite the opposite actually… I want to be with him…"_

"You would like that wouldn't you?" Ichiru teased.

"Shut up, bro."

"The next group is Ichiru-kun, Kukai-kun, and Yousuke-kun."

"See ya later," Ichiru and Kukai chorused.

"And the last group is Ikuto-kun, Ichigo-kun, and Yuki-chan."

"_YES!!!!!!"_

"Looks like we're gonna be stuck together for a couple of weeks," Ikuto smirked. "You never know what might happen."

"HENTAI!"

"Geez… I'm stuck with two stuck up S.A. brats. A prostitute and a stripper," the guy named Ichigo sighed.

"You can call me a stripper but if you call Yuki a prostitute one more time, I'll kill you."

"What's a prostitute?"

"It's someone who sells their body for money," Ichigo sighed. "I can't believe that you don't know what you even are."

I could feel Ikuto's anger even though he didn't show it. "Calm down Ikuto! We've arrived at our cabin."

We all took our backpacks and left.

"Who are you?" Momoko asked Ichigo's chara.

"I'm Ryou. I apologize for Ichigo's rude behavior."

"You're so polite unlike _him_," Ikuto said.

"Let's go get settled guys," I exasperated.

The cabin looked fabulous on the outside but on the inside… Wood was peeling off the walls, the beds looked fragile, and it smelled.

"We have a lot of work to do…"

We all settled down.

"Why don't you guys explore the area a bit?"

"Whatever," Ichigo sighed.

"Let's go Yoru.

"We should remodel this place a little…" I said talking to no one in particular. "Yuri, chara change. What color…? How about just brown? Yea, brown."

I walked deeper into the forest until I found a clearing. Then I made a walnut tree magically grow. I chara changed with Momoko and made the walnuts fall from the tree into a large bowl that made out of hardened soil when I chara changed with Yuri and I took a couple of dead branches. I went back to the cabin, chara changed with Karen, and put water into the bowl. Then I made the water churn violently until the berries and the water mixed evenly. Then I controlled the paint to spread evenly onto the cabin walls. Then I chara changed with Hikari and made the paint dry.

"I have to admit, you did a good job," Ichigo said from the door. "I got some nice smelling flowers to make the cabin smell good."

I made a vase out of permanent ice (It won't melt. Don't ask me how she does it.) and put water and the flowers in it.

"We've got lunch ~nya~."

Ikuto came holding a bowl (that Yuki made) full of fish. I chara changed with Hikari again and cooked the fish in an instant.

"Let's eat ~nya~!" Yoru exclaimed.

"Itadakimasu!" we chorused.

_**~After Lunch~**_

"We'll reinforce the beds," Ryou said. "You can explore with Ikuto, Yuki."

"Hey! Who said I wanted to!?" Ichigo exclaimed.

"Thanks a lot you two!" I said.

Ikuto, our charas, and I started walking.

"There a place that I want to show you," Ikuto said to me. "You're going to love it.

Ikuto guided me to a river.

"It's so pretty!" I exclaimed.

"That's not the best part.' Ikuto gestured to a waterfall nearby.

"A waterfall! Amazing!"

"Yea, the waterfall is cool but that's not what I wanted to show you."

Ikuto led me to the waterfall and behind it was a cave. Ikuto helped me in and we walked in a bit.

"I can't see anything…"

"Light the torches," Ikuto suggested.

I lit them with fire and gasped, "A spring! Wow!"

"The water's warm too."

"We should tell Ichigo about this!" I was about to go back when Ikuto grabbed my arm.

"Let this be our little secret."

"Okay…"

"It's getting dark, we should go soon."

"Lemme get some drinks first…"

We went outside and I made a cherry blossom tree grow.

"We're going to drink cherry blossoms?" Ikuto asked.

"No you idiot!"

We walked until we reached the spot where I grew the chestnut tree. I made an orange tree grow and took the oranges. Then I made an apple tree, berry bushes, and a grape vine grow.

"We can make o.j. with these oranges and in case you guys get hungry you can pick something off and eat it," I said. "Show Ichigo where it is the next time you two go out."

_**~At the Cabin~**_

"The beds are really sturdy," I commented. "Nice job."

"Whatever," Ichigo said.

I took two pocket knives from my backpack and handed one to Ikuto. We both got to work peeling the oranges. Then I took a lemon squeezer (I think that's what you call it. Idk.) out and started squeezing the juice out. I poured some into my canteen, some into Ikuto's canteen, and some into Ichigo's canteen.

"Cheers to the start of our survival test," I said.

We all toasted and drank some orange juice.

"What are we going to be tested on anyway?" I asked.

"If we live is a factor," Ichigo grumbled.

"You mean, we could be dying and no one would help us!?!?!?!?"

"That's what it seems like."

"No worries, we've got plenty of food thanks to Yuki," Ikuto responded.

"I'm just glad that we all seem to get along."

"Think again, prostitute. Ow! What was that for!?"

"Good one Yuki," Ikuto grinned.

I had slightly burned Ichigo's arm a bit.

"I'm going to bed. Oyasumi," I yawned.

_**~The Next Morning~**_

I woke up to find everyone else sleeping.

"_I'll go out quietly and get some breakfast…"_

"Ohayo!" Momoko suddenly popped up in front of me.

I covered my mouth quickly to prevent myself from screaming. "You scared me!" I whispered.

"Where ya goin?"

"I'm gonna get some breakfast. Wanna come?"

"Mochiro!"

_**~At the Clearing~  
**_

"Momoko, help me get some apples."

"'Kay."

The two of us were gathering apples when I saw a bear cub nearby. I tried to sense its mother but it wasn't around.

"Are you lost little guy?" I cooed.

Momoko and I started playing with the bear cub.

_**~At the Cabin (Ikuto's POV)~**_

I woke up and panicked at the fact that Yuki was gone.

"_Crap! Did something happen to her?"_

I spotted a piece of paper lying on the wooden table Ichigo built and read it.

Went to get breakfast. BRB.

-Yuki

"_Thank God she's alright… Maybe I really am too protective over her… But I can't help it. I love her too much."_

An owl flew through the cabin window and landed on the table. It dropped a piece of paper and left. The piece of paper said:

I hope you all have had a good time enjoying yourselves yesterday, Now that you have all settled down, the survival test starts. Do you think that if I left you in a regular forest that it would be a challenge? 'Course not. I'll give you a hint about one of your obstacles. It has to do with the name of the forest; Demon Valley. And if you're dying… well… we aren't coming to get you. Hope you all survive!

-Chairman

"What does he mean by that ~nya~?" Yoru asked.

"Demon Valley…" That's when it hit me. "Yoru! Yuki's in danger! Let's go!"

We rushed to get to the door and nearly bumped into Ichigo.

"What's the hurry, stripper?"

I was too worried to talk back. "Read the notes on the table."

_**~The Clearing (Yuki's POV)~  
**_

"We should take the little guy home now," Momoko said.

The cub started walking and turned around to look at us.

"Let's follow him."

The three of us walked for a while until we saw a larger bear. The bear cub ran to its mother.

"Can we eat now?" the cub asked.

"You can talk!?" Momoko exclaimed.

"Good job in getting a meal, honey," the mother grinned.

"If you wanted some apples, all you had to do was ask," I said,

"I wasn't talking about the apples."

In a flash, both of them grew bigger. The mother was the size of a truck and the baby was the size of a car. Horns grew out of their heads, their eyes turned red, their fangs grew longer, and another eye grew between the mother's two eyes.

"Demons…" I whispered.

"RUN!" Momoko screamed.

The two of us started to run.

"Where do we go!?"

"We can't go back to the cabin or it'll eat Ikuto and Ichigo! So we'll go farther!"

We kept running and could hear the demon bears' snapping jaws.

"They're gaining on us!" Momoko screamed.

"We have to fight! We have no other choice! Watashi no kokoro unrokku! Chara Nari: Wind Crystal!"

The demons skidded to a stop.

"Phoenix Wings!" Yellow wings sprouted from my back and I flew to the mother demon's face.

"Wind Blast!"

"Is that the best you got mortal?" the demon laughed.

"It didn't even leave a scratch!" Momoko exclaimed from inside me.

The she-demon knocked me out of the air and I crash landed which undid my chara nari. The baby demon tried to bite my arm. It pulled back and lunged at me again.

"IKUTO!!! TATSUKETE!!!" I screamed.

"Slash Claw!"

The baby demon became the size of a real bear cub and slumped to the ground.

"MY BABY!" the she-demon screeched. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY BABY!?"

"Ikuto!" I exclaimed in happiness.

"Watch out!" Momoko shouted.

"Chara Nari: Soul Reaper!"

Ichigo slashed at the she-demon with his sword before she crushed Ikuto with her paw.

"Thanks," Ikuto muttered.

"I didn't do it for you. I need both of you to survive," Ichigo said. "Let's finish her off."

The two of them tried to kill the she-demon but all they could do was stay in defense as she swung her fangs and paws at them in fury.

"It's time for payback!" she roared. "You took my son's life, I will take hers!"

"YUKI!" Ikuto shouted in alarm as the demon turned to me.

"We have to go, now!" Momoko urged me.

"I… can't… Lost… too much… blood…" I panted as I tried my best to stay conscious. The demon reared on her hind legs and was about to come down. I closed my eyes and anticipated my death but…

"Ikuto!?" my eyes were wide in surprise. Ikuto… stopped the demon from coming down… Ichigo was shocked as well. There was something different about him though. He still had his cat ears and tail but black devil wings had sprouted from his back. His eyes were blood red, he had fangs, and his voice was full of ice and malice as he snarled. He flew up to the bear demon and broke its neck. It became the size of a real bear and fell to the floor. By this time, Ikuto's wings, ears, and tail were gone and his teeth, eyes, voice were back to normal.

He bent over me. "Stay with me Yuki," he whispered in my ear.

"I'll try… My arm… hurts… so much…" I groaned in pain.

Ikuto took me into his arms bridal style.

"Ichigo, take as much meat as you can carry and leave the rest," Ikuto instructed as he chara changed and ran to the cabin. Ichigo arrived at the cabin moments later.

"Watch over her," Ikuto instructed. He turned to leave but I grabbed his arm weakly.

"Stay," I pleaded.

"Ichigo, go to the river and follow it upstream 'till you see a waterfall. Behind the waterfall is a cave. Go into the cave and you'll find a spring. Take this bottle and fill it with the spring water. The spring has healing powers," Ikuto instructed.

When Ichigo left, Ikuto took gauze from the first aid kit in his backpack and wrapped it around my arm.

"Itta… It hurts Ikuto," I whimpered.

"I know it does… Just bear with it for a little bit okay? Maybe this will help."

He bent his head and captured my lips. He kissed me over and over with such gentleness.

"Feel better?" he murmured.

"Hentai…" I managed to say.

He grinned and planted his lips on my forehead for a moment, then let go.

A few minutes later, Ichigo came back. He tossed the canteen to Ikuto. Ikuto took the gauze off my arm and poured the water on it. To our amazement, the blood on it disappeared. Then Ikuto firmly wrapped it around my arm.

"IKUTO! TAKE IT OFF! MY ARM BURNS LIKE HELL!" I screamed.

"Yuki…" my charas said worriedly.

Ikuto did the best he could to make me comfortable but I kept on screaming. Eventually, my arm went numb and I leaned on Ikuto's chest, exhausted. Ikuto put me on the bed.

"Take a nap," Ikuto ordered.

"Stay with me?"

"I'll be here when you wake up," he assured me.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

I smiled and drifted off to sleep.

_**~In My Dream~**_

"Okaa-san! Otou-san!" I yelled after them after they said the prophecy again. "Is this what the prophecy was about? That someone would die in Demon Valley?"

Okaa-san avoided my question. "Now get a good night's sleep. Hope your arm will feel better."

"See you around, hime," otou-san said. "We'll always be here with you."

"See you around then," I said. "But I still have questions!"

"You were never the one to give up, Yuki," otou-san chuckled.

_________________________________________________________

**Glossary**

-chan – usually used for girls but can be used for little boys as well

-kun – used for guys

Hentai – pervert

Itadakimasu – let's eat

Oyasumi – good night

Ohayo – good morning

Mochiro – of course

Watashi no kokoro unrokku – my own heart unlock

Chara nari – character transformation

Tatsukete – save me/ help me

Itta – ow/ it hurts

Okaa-san – mother

Otou-san – father

Hime - princess

________________________________________________________________________

Ah… I wanted to include a bit of Inuyasha in it. The demon part anyway. Will the three of them be able to survive 'till Christmas break? Who knows? Please review! ^(^ ^)^


	17. Chapter 17

Hi minna! I'd like to thank Amulet Soul again for reviewing again. Read and enjoy! ^(^ ^)^

_________________________________________________________

**Chapter 17**

_**~The Next Morning~**_

I woke up to find Ikuto sleeping with his head on the left side of the bed. I tried to get up but my right arm was throbbed too much. I removed half of the gauze to find that the wound had completely healed and I took the rest of it off. I struggled to sit up again and succeeded.

"_He looks so innocent…" _

My hand hesitantly hovered over Ikuto's head before gently resting on his head. Then I started to play with his hair. To my surprise, it was still soft.

"What are you doing?" he asked as his deep blue eyes turned to look at me.

"Playing with your hair."

"Stop it…"

"I don't wanna."

"Stop it or…" Then Ikuto let out a small noise.

"Did you purr?" I giggled. "No wonder why you won't let me touch your ears."

My hands slid down to touch his ears. In a flash, Ikuto somehow managed to climb on top of me. His lips ran along my right arm and I winced as he placed a kiss on it.

"How's you arm?"

"Better but it still hurts when someone applies pressure on it."

"Sorry," he said as he pulled away.

"Woah!"

We turned to see Ichigo sitting up on his bed.

"You guys really are sluts!"

I blushed and attempted to push Ikuto off of me. Ikuto got the message and got off of me. I stood and leaned on him for support.

"Hey Ikuto, why was there a demon in the forest?" I asked.

Ikuto handed me a note from the chairman.

"IS HE CRAZY!?" I exclaimed. "HE WON'T HELP US EVEN IF WE DIED!?"

"Apparently," Ikuto sighed. "We're going to have to learn how to fight demons."

"Not on an empty stomach!" Ichigo protested.

My stomach growled.

"Cook the demon meat," Ichigo urged me.

"Is that even edible?" I asked.

"I'm pretty sure it's okay as long as there's no poison."

_**~After Lunch~**_

I got up and headed to the door.

"Where ya goin?" Ikuto asked.

"To take a bath."

"I'll come with you."

"HENTAI!"

"I didn't mean it that way… What happens if you meet another demon? You won't be able to fight it."

"You better not peep."

_**~At the River~  
**_

Ikuto went behind a tree as I stripped my clothes off and cannonballed into the river.

"You gut us wet!" Yuri complained,

Momoko splashed water onto Yuri and she did the same back. Soon, we were all playing with the water.

After I finished taking a bath, I put my clots on. I reached for my necklace but...

"Hey guys, have you seen my necklace?" I asked.

"That neko has it!" Momoko exclaimed.

A white kitty with blue eyes had my necklace in its mouth. I advanced toward it.

"Careful Yuki! It could be a demon!" Hikari shouted.

The kitty bounded away and the five of us gave chase. Finally, the kitten stopped.

"I… want… my necklace… back…" I panted.

"GAH! Yuki! Look up!" Yuri squealed.

I looked up to see an ogre.

"Where's Ikuto!?" Karen panicked.

"Come to think of it, shouldn't he be following you?" Hikari asked.

"That doesn't matter right now!" Momoko shouted in terror.

_**~(Ikuto's POV)~**_

"I can't believe you fell asleep ~nya!" Yoru said.

"Urusai. Now where did she go…?" I wondered.

"~Nya~"

I was a black kitten with black eyes.

"It wants us to follow ~nya~!"

"What if it's a trap?"

"It's the only lead we've got. Let's go ~nya~!"

_**~(Yuki's POV)~**_

The ogre raised its club and was about to strike down when the white kitten grew. It became a white tigress with black stripes and silver eyes and was half the height of the ogre. It jumped onto the ogre and broke its neck with its teeth. The tigress turned around to face us.

"Don't eat me!" Yuri cried. "I'm too young to die!"

"Shut up!" Karen snapped.

"I'm not going to kill you," the tigress said coolly.

"You can talk too?" I asked.

"I use telepathy actually. My name is Dawnheart but you can call me Dawn. I am the yin demon."

"The yin demon?"

"The opposite of yang. I represent the kind-hearted and good."

"If there's a yin demon, then there must be a yang demon," Hikari said.

"You catch on fast, young one. The yang demon is my brother, Shadowpelt, but he likes to be called Shadow. We are shift-shapers"

"Is he evil?" Momoko wondered as Hikari asked, "A shift-shaper?"

"No, not really. Mischievous, yes. But not evil. A shift-shaper is a being that changes its shape. I can turn into things from a mighty dragon to an annoying fly."

"Slash Claw!"

Ikuto attacked Dawn but she dodged it.

"Ikuto, it's okay. She's a good friend," I reassured him.

He eyed Dawn suspiciously.

"Hey, sis," the black cat said.

"Hello Shadow," Dawn greeted.

"Can someone explain what's going on?" Ikuto asked.

"I'm Shadowpelt, the yang demon, and this is my sister, Dawnheart, the yin demon."

"I hope this isn't too rude but why are you here, talking to us? Don't you have better things to do or something? Why bother talking to me?" I asked.

"There are four other demons similar to us. The six of us are called the elemental demons. I control the element of light, Shadow controls the element of shadows, Fireblaze controls the element of flames, Gentlefrost controls the element of waves, Featherstorm controls the element of wind, and Spottedleaf controls the element of nature."

"We're all supposed to be destined to find a mortal that we will swear to protect. These six will journey to save the universe from ending. How? We don't know quite yet. But we need to find the other four mortals," Shadow said.

"Wait, so the two of us have to help save the world?" I asked.

"Pretty much. I will serve Tsukiyomi Ikuto and Dawn will serve you, Cross Yuki."

"How do you our names?" Ikuto asked.

"The great oracle told us through our dreams," Dawn said.

"Oracle_s_ actually. There were two of them. A male and a female," Shadow corrected.

"THAT STUPID FOOL! I CAN'T BELIEVE HE DID THIS TO US!" I ranted. (I chara changed with Hikari.)

"Calm down Yuki…" Ikuto said.

"Sorry, it's just that this is the probably the only reason the chairman sent us here. To find the six elemental demons and train to fight with them. BUT he risked EVERYONE ELSE'S LIVES to do it."

"We might as well go back…"

_**~At the Cabin~**_

"Where did Ichigo go?" Momoko wondered.

"There's a note," Ikuto said.

Hey prostitute and stripper,

The chairman dropped by and said that everyone is to go back home now and he took us home. The valley is too dangerous for all of us except six people. He mentioned that two of them where you guys so… Good luck out there!

-Ichigo

"The chairman… left us… here…?" Yuri said slowly.

"At least he evacuated everyone else. That means we just have to find the other four people," Karen said.

"That makes our work easier," Shadow said.

"We should star tomorrow. Now who wants smoked demon bear meat?" I asked.

_________________________________________________________

**Glossary**

Hentai- pervert

Neko – cat

_________________________________________________________

Sorry this chappie was so short. And I mean REALLY short. I think that the elemental thing is getting real old… Anyway, I took some names from the Warriors series by Erin Hunter (I do NOT own) for the demons' names. I only took Spottedleaf and I made up the rest. Please review! ^(^ ^)^


	18. Chapter 18

Hi minna! I warn you…. Most of the chapter is boring… but important. Don't say I didn't warn you. Read and enjoy! ^(^ ^)^

_________________________________________________________

**Chapter 18**

I woke up the next day to find that my arm was fine. I looked around to see Ikuto's second chara egg on his bed as I remembered the time when Ikuto became all demon like.

"_Did the egg…? It's possible… It happened to Amu but her charas hatched soon after. Does that mean that Ikuto's chara will hatch soon?"_

There was a loud boom coming from the "kitchen." I rushed there to find Ikuto. His hair was burnt and his face was black. I could only see his blinking eyes.

"Stop laughing," he said as a vein popped out.

"I… can't… help it!" I managed to say between laughs as I clutched my stomach and tears glistened at the edge of my eyes. "You look… hilarious!"

"I must agree," Dawn stifled a laugh. (The two of them were cats right now.)

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Shadow roared in laughter as he rolled onto his back.

Ikuto smiled.

"You smiled!" I grinned.

"I haven't seen you laugh _this_ hard for a while. Anyway, I see that your arm is better."

"Yup, good as new. Now let me cook breakfast before you make the cabin explode," I joked as he went to wash his face and hair in the river.

_**~After Breakfast~**_

"We should start looking for the other four—" Dawn stated to say.

"Dawn? What's wrong?" I panicked as I waved my hand in front of her face. "You just spaced out!"

"Shadow too," Ikuto said.

Then the two demons started to move again.

"What happened?" Ikuto demanded.

"The oracles sent us a vision of where to meet the other four demons. We don't know when or how to get there though," Dawn replied.

"What did it look like?"

"It was a clearing that had many fruit-bearing trees and berry bushes."

"You mean the place where I grew all our food?" I asked.

"I think that's the place, "Ikuto said.

"Let's go ~nya~!"

_**~At the Clearing~**_

"Well, well, look who finally arrived," a wolf with a red pelt and deep brown eyes said.

"Blaze! The other two haven't arrived yet either!" a rabbit with blue-white fur and honey brown eyes snapped.

"Hello Blaze, hello Frost," Dawn greeted,

"Yo," Shadow said. "Where are your masters?"

"They're bickering somewhere nearby," Blaze answered.

"_The wolf must be Fireblaze, the fire demon, and the rabbit must be Gentlefrost, the water demon"_

"Are you going to introduce us to your masters?" Frost asked.

"My master is Tsukiyomi Ikuto," Shadow said coolly as he sat at Ikuto's feet.

"My master is Cross Yuki," Dawn said as I bent down to stroke her fur.

"Ah, here they come," Frost said.

"What a surprise," Ikuto grinned.

"Ichiru! Sakura!" I shouted in delight.

"So these two are the famous yin and yang demon siblings," Ichiru commented.

"This is my master, Haruno Sakura," Frost said.

"My master is Tsukiyomi Ichiru a.k.a. Kiryuu Ichiru, your twin I'm guessing," Blaze said.

Ikuto merely nodded.

"I guarantee that the other two will be Utau and Kukai!" Hikari said.

"I see them coming now," Karen said.

"What a coincidence!" Kukai grinned.

"Sure," Utau said sarcastically.

A brown doe walked next to Utau and a tan hawk perched on Kukai's shoulder.

"_Spottedleaf, the nature demon, and Featherstorm, the wind demon."_

"About time," Blaze complained.

"Don't be rude!" Frost snapped.

"Greeting, Spottedleaf, Storm," Dawn said.

"Spottedleaf likes to be called by her full name," Shadow whispered to us.

"So what do we do now that we're all gathered?" Utau asked.

"I guess we train together," I answered. "What exactly are we being prepared for?"

Two columns of light shot down from the sky.

"The oracles," Spottedleaf murmured.

Two ghostly human figures appeared from the columns of light.

"Okaa-san? Otou-san?" I asked incredulously. "_You're_ the oracles? I should have known from the prophecy you told me… Why don't you ever visit?"

"It takes too much energy to come to Earth as ghosts," Okaa-san explained.

Ikuto glared at me. "You _will_ explain about that later."

"It's good to see you again, Ikuto," Otou-san smiled.

"The pleasure's all mine, Your Highness, "Ikuto bowed.

"Wait… what are you talking about? I asked, confused.

Everyone else bowed as well.

"What's going on?" I asked, bewildered,

"Your parents are… used to be rulers on the world of Symphonia," Shadow said. (I couldn't think of a better name… I do NOT own Symphonia (from Tales of Symphonia))

"Which makes you a princess," Ikuto said as he took my hand and kissed the back of it as I blushed. Utau and Sakura giggled as I glared at them.

"I-Ikuto… you don't have to treat me like royalty…"

"I know, that was for fun," he smirked.

"BAKA!" I shouted as I lightly punched his arm.

"Young love," Okaa-san sighed as stared off into space.

"Okaa-san!" I complained.

"Anyway, Symphonia is well, you could say that it's the capital of the universe," Otou-san said. "Now that we're gone… the successor is… well… your uncle…"

I stared at him in horror. "No…" I whispered as Ikuto embraced me tightly.

"That's why you must stop him… Kill him… Before he kills all of you…" Okaa-san said. "He will travel to different worlds… We don't know where he is right now but we'll keep in touch through dreams. However, we know that he has many people that work for him. One of them is Hoshina Kazuomi, the head of Easter, and no, he is not related to Utau-chan. Anyway, train hard and good luck defeating Kazuomi."

"And don't forget to train without chara transforming. In most of the worlds, you won't be able to see your charas so anticipate what's to come," Otou-san said.

The two of them went back into the columns of light which disappeared as soon as they stepped in.

"I hate it when they go all fortune cookie on me," I muttered.

"So basically, we have to learn how to defend ourselves without our shugo charas right?" Utau said.

"How do we do that?" Kukai wondered.

"Sakura…" I started.

"Yea, I know," she answered. "It's time we tell them."

"Tell us what?" Utau asked.

"I'm... not from this world… I come from the same world that Sasuke comes from…" Sakura said.

"WHAT!?"

"Yea, it's a world where ninjas are trained to protect their villages," I said.

"So basically, that world is where you took your 'karate classes'," Ikuto said.

"Yea, when you travel to a different world and come back, you can come back to the exact time when you left so it's like you never even went."

"that explains why you never said that yo had to go to karate classes," Kukai said.

"Why aren't you shocked, Ichiru?" Utau asked.

"Sakura told me a long time ago."

"A good girlfriend never keeps secrets from her boyfriend," Sakura smiled.

"So shall we get started on training?" Frost asked,

"Yuki and Sakura will teach us, if that's okay with you two," Storm asked.

"No problem," I said. "Let's get to work. I warn you though, it's gonna take a while to put three years of training into three weeks."

_**~The Sun is Setting~**_

"I'm beat," Kukai wiped out on the floor of the clearing.

"Told you that it was gonna be tough," I said.

"Why am I not surprised that Ikuto's the only one that's not tired?" Utau asked.

"We better get going back to our own cabins," I said. "The sun is setting."

"We're going to stay here for a bit. You guys go ahead," Shadow said. "We demons need to discuss something with your charas."

"Oyasumi," I yawned and Ikuto and I headed for our cabin.

As soon as we got in, Ikuto threw me onto the nearest bed as I yelped in surprise. I tried to get off but he was on top of me.

"Now, what was that prophecy, you were talking about earlier?" Ikuto asked.

"_Crap! I totally forgot about that! If he finds out what the prophecy was about, he'll be worried to death about who's gonna die!"_

"What prophecy?" I asked innocently.

"Don't mess around with me," he snarled as I flinched. "It must be serious if you didn't tell me, but lately, you never tell me anything."

I averted his gaze but Ikuto lifted my chin up and his eyes bore into mine. They were full of anger, confusion, and sadness.

"I'm sorry Ikuto but… I really can't tell you…" I said.

A growl emerged from Ikuto's throat as he forcefully kissed me.

"I-Ikuto! St-Stop it!" I cried in alarm.

His kisses became more aggressive each time he kissed me.

"_Why does he care that much?"_

"You _will_ tell me," Ikuto demanded.

"What's wrong with you!?" I cried. "I've never seen you like this before! You're so… aggressive… and… forceful."

Ikuto lips found their way to my neck.

"I'm going to leave a hickey if you don't tell me," he threatened.

"You wouldn't," I gasped.

"You wanna bet?"

Ikuto started nipping and sucking the skin on my neck. He pulled away and his eyes were… red… crimson red like when he was fighting the bear demon. His eyes faded back to azure and he briskly walked out of the "bedroom."

"Matte Ikuto!" I yelled after him but I tripped and landed on the floor with a thump.

"Are you okay?" he asked in alarm as he helped me up. He seemed to have forgotten what had happened a few moments ago, temporarily. As soon as I was standing he turned around and left. I ran after him to keep up with his long strides. When I reached the clearing (when I mention the clearing, I mean the one with the fruit tress and berry bushes), I didn't see the demons. I didn't see the charas. I didn't see Ikuto. I was alone. Alone. I sat down under a tree and tears fell from my face onto the grass,

"_Why is life so confusing?"_

_**~(Ikuto's POV)~**_

Yuki cried herself to sleep as I watched her from a distance. It pained me to see her so lonely but I couldn't go comfort her. Not when I was the one who caused her this pain. When I knew she was fast asleep, I took my jacket off and put it around her. I chuckled at the sight of some drool coming out of her mouth and I wiped it away with my sleeve.

"Yuki…" I whispered. "How will I protect you form harm if I can't protect yo from myself?"

I gently laid my lips upon hers before falling asleep beside her.

_**~(Yuki's POV)~**_

I felt something on my lips which vanished after a few moments. I opened my eyes to see Ikuto sleeping next to me and his jacket around my shoulders.

"It's alright Ikuto… It's okay if you use me or hurt me… I'll always love you no matter what," I whispered before falling asleep.

Somewhere in the shadows, two cats cautiously moved towards us and sat under the tree.

"They look so good together," the white cat said. "Humans are so lucky that they can fall in love. I'm jealous."

"You know that we'll disappear once our mission is over," the black cat answered.

"You never know, we might be given a chance to stay in the world of the living. Let's go back to the cabin, shall we?"

The two cats slipped away into the shadow as the moon beamed upon the couple that was sleeping peacefully under the tree.

_________________________________________________________

**Glossary**

Okaa-san – mother

Otou-san – father

Baka – idiot

Oyasumi – good night

Matte – wait

_________________________________________________________

I don't know about you guys but the part when Ikuto freaked out… I thought it was kinda weird when I wrote it. Why did I write it? I have no idea… I think it was for the romantic part afterward… If you can even call that romantic… Anyway… Review! Please! ^(^ ^)^


	19. Chapter 19

Hi minna! I warn you all… This chapter is very random… That's all I have to say… Oh yeah, I've changed my pen name to Lucina-Naegino. I'll be using this character in my next fanfic and most likely all of my fanfics but probably not this one. Anyway, read and enjoy! ^(^ ^)^

_________________________________________________________

**Chapter 19**

_**~The Next Day~**_

I woke up to see Ikuto's sleeping face. I was about to freak out and push him away when I remembered what happened last night. I looked around and found myself lying on top of Ikuto and I blushed furiously. Then, I noticed something that should have woken me up. My eyes wandered down toward as I stifled a giggle and rolled off of him. I grabbed some fruit and sat beside him, waiting for him to wake up. I tried so hard not to laugh as Ikuto moaned in his sleep, but trying is not the same as doing. Ikuto jerked awake and panicked at the sight of me laughing.

"What happened?" he panicked.

"Nothing, Ikuto," I giggled. "Here's some breakfast."

Ikuto eyed me suspiciously as he took the apple from my hands. "Why is it silver?"

"Don't ask me. That's how I found it."

"So…" he said as he bit into the apple. "You aren't mad at me?"

"Mad? Why would I be mad? After…" I trailed off and broke into a fit of laughter.

"What's so funny?" Ikuto looked at me quizzically.

"Oh, nothing. It's just that when I woke up I found myself lying on top of you and…" I trailed off again, not sure how to say it. "What were you dreaming about? Something perverted?" I teased.

Ikuto looked away but I could tell he was blushing.

"Come on," I smiled playfully as I sat on his lap. "We're not going anywhere until you tell me."

"You wanna bet? Ikuto took me into his arms, bridal style.

"Put me down!" I shrieked.

He chuckled. "You could say that this is payback. We both know very well that I was dreaming about something perverted. Now, stop struggling or I'll drop you into a swamp."

"But there isn't a swamp nearby here."

"I'll find one."

I stopped struggling as Ikuto carried me back to the cabin.

"Ooh… What did you two do last night, you naughty children," Yuri grinned mischievously.

"We didn't do what you're thinking right now, Yuri!" My face flushed red and I struggled to get out of Ikuto's arms.

"Then what's that mark on your neck?"

I blushed and tried to cover the hickey the best way that I could. "I was eating strawberries and some juice got on my neck and dried. Now put me down!" I insisted.

"Your wish is my command, hime," Ikuto chuckled.

I yelped as Ikuto literally dropped me onto the floor. I glared at him as he and Yoru laughed.

"I've been waiting to do that for a long time," Ikuto smirked.

"You'll pay for that," I glared.

"Dawn and I are going to hunt," Shadow interrupted us before I could do anything.

"What about training today?" I asked, still on the floor.

"Your friends… erm… are sore… Yuri, you explain," Shadow said as he quickly bounded out of the cabin followed closely by Dawn.

"What was that about?" I wondered.

Hikari, Karen, Momoko, and Yoru left the cabin as well.

"Yuri…? What's going on?" Ikuto asked.

"Erm… Utau and Kukai…. Sakura and Ichiru… they… they made love… There! I said it!" Yuki shrieked as she fled from the cabin and her flushed red,

Ikuto chuckled. "She can tease us about it but she's too embarrassed to say t about others."

"What is making love?" I asked. I had no clue.

Ikuto smirked. "Do you want me to show—"

Yuri poked her head around the door. "Don't you dare say that you want to show her what it is!" Then she left.

"It's having sex…" Ikuto smirked.

"U-Utau, K-Kukai, S-Sakura, I-Ichiru. Th-They did… WHAT!?" I stammered.

"They had sex," Ikuto repeated.

"How do you say it so calmly!? A-And you wanted to SH-SHOW ME!?" I shouted frantically.

Ikuto chuckled. "It was just a joke."

I walked over to me bed and flopped down. I grabbed a pillow and covered my face with it.

"I can't believe they lost their virginity…" I said.

"Looks like you're the only one who still has her virginity," Ikuto smiled.

"Y-You mean… Y-You… YOU PERVERT!" I shouted as I threw my pillow at him.

He caught it and threw it back onto my bed and I covered my face with it again. He sat down next to next to me and patted my head.

"I'm so embarrassed!" I said, muffled by the pillow.

"Do you want to lose your virginity now?" I could feel Ikuto smirking.

"NO WAY YOU HENTAI!"

Ikuto just sat there and I slowly lowered the pillow from my face until only my eyes peeked out.

"When?" I asked.

"Why do you wan to know? Jealous?" Ikuto smirked.

"N-No! I'm just curious…"

"If you must know, it was with one of my father's client's daughters. Otou-san would have gotten in trouble if I didn't."

"More than one girl?"

"Yea… And one guy too."

"W-WHAT!?"

"Joking, joking," Ikuto chuckled.

"Don't do that to me!" I pouted.

I buried my face in the pillow again.

"Wanna go to the spring?" Ikuto asked.

I forgot about what we were just talking about and jumped to my feet in enthusiasm. "Yes!"

"You might wanna cover that hickey," Ikuto smirked.

"It's not my fault! You did that!" I blushed cherry red as I replaced my chain necklace with a choker and reattached the seashell to it.

"Let's go!"

_**~At the Spring~**_

"It's as beautiful as always," I sighed in happiness.

"Yes, I know you're beautiful," Ikuto murmured.

"What did you say?"

"I said that it's obvious that the spring is beautiful."

"_You liar. Hm… I have an idea,.."_

I quietly went behind Ikuto. He seemed to be lost in thoughts and didn't notice me. I gave him a gentle shove and…

"WOAH!"

I stepped back before any water could get on me.

"Yuki!" Ikuto growled as he tried to get up from the spring. "Stop laughing!"

"This is just as funny as when you tried to cook breakfast!" I laughed. "I'm sorry, I just had to do it. Come on, I'll help pull you up."

I offered my hand to Ikuto and he took it but…

"Ikuto!" I shouted in shock.

"That's what you get for getting me wet," Ikuto laughed.

"You didn't have to pull me in!" To tell you the truth, I was glad that Ikuto was laughing. He was always so serious and he never laughed freely. Ikuto stopped laughing and we both stared at each other and… we burst into laughter again.

"Come on, we should get back and change," Ikuto said.

"At least we don't have to take a bath," I grinned.

When we were halfway home, I noticed that Ikuto was limping.

"Why are you limping?" I asked.

"It's nothing," he assured me.

I forced him to sit down and I rolled his wet jeans up.

"Ikuto!" I hissed.

"I know, I know, I'm supposed to tell you or you'll be even more worried," he sighed.

I looked back down at the wound.

"It looks pretty bad…" Then something in my mind clicked. "It was when I pushed you wasn't it?"

Ikuto remained silent.

"So it was! We better get back to the cabin. Lean on me," I instructed.

When we reached the cabin, no one was there. I took the first aid kit from my backpack and wrapped gauze around Ikuto's lower leg.

"I can do it myself," Ikuto exasperated.

"I'm better at this than you are."

When I was done, Ikuto spoke up. "Yuki… your necklace…"

"What about it?"

His hand reached toward my neck and lightly touched the area around the hickey. Wait… wasn't my choker supposed to cover it? I reached to my neck.

"It's gone…" I whispered.

"It must have dropped in the spring."

"I'll go look for it." I stood up.

"I'll go too." Ikuto stood up as well.

"No," I said firmly. "You stay here and rest your leg and change."

Ikuto sighed and sat back down as I rushed out of the cabin and returned to the spring. I jumped into the water and felt around for the choker.

"_Where could it be? If only Karen was here, She would make this so much easier."_

My hand felt something and I ducked underwater to see what it was. It was the exact opposite of what I was looking for. It was a hole— a hole that seemed to lead to the river.

"_What am I going to do if it went into the river? Concentrate, Yuki. Don't give up, there's a chance that it's still in here."_

"Yuki! You in there?"

"I told you not to come!" I scolded.

Ikuto appeared. "You haven't found it yet."

Tears fell from my eyes. "I'm sorry Okaa-san, Otou-san… I let you down… Why are you smiling?"

Ikuto held something in his hand and I squinted to see a choker and a seashell pendant. I tackled Ikuto to the ground and hugged him.

"Arigatou Ikuto! Where'd you find it?"

"Shadow found it when he came back from hunting. I just had to come. It's already night."

"Already?"

Ikuto put a blanket that he brought with him around my shoulders.

"I don't think I can walk back again. Do you mind if we stay here and sleep?" Ikuto asked.

"As long as you don't do anything perverted."

"Take off your clothes."

"What did I just tell you!?"

"You'll catch a cold if you stay in those wet clothes."

"Oh… No peeking."

I stripped my clothes off and wrapped the blanket tightly around me. I turned around to see that Ikuto and Shadow were spreading a blanket on the floor and putting pillows on it.

"Hey Shadow, why can't you carry Ikuto back to the cabin?"

"He's tired…" Ikuto said.

"I fought and killed a fox demon the size of a city by myself!" Shadow said proudly yet weakly. "Dawn hasn't come back yet though."

Shadow left us and we lay down. I scooted as far away from Ikuto until I reached the edge of the blanket. A soft chuckle was made and after a while, I relaxed. Two arms snaked around my waist and a warm breath tickled my neck.

"I thought I told you not to do anything perverted," I said.

"You'll catch a cold. You're only wearing a thin blanket and you're still wet."

He forced me to roll over so that I was facing him and I blushed to see that he was bare-chested. He pulled me closer to him and all I could notice was how beautiful his eyes were… but… something was off.

"What's wrong?" I asked,

"Nothing."

I studied his face and recognized what was off. His look had a bit of lust. Ikuto closed his eyes and his mouth slightly parted. I smiled and inserted my tongue into hi mouth. His eyes opened and stared at me in surprise and curiosity. He closed hi eyes again and our tongues battled for dominance over the kiss. I soon gave up and his tongue felt its way through my mouth. His tongue rubbed the roof of my mouth, making me moan, before pulling away and giving me a curious look then smirking.

"I see how it is," Ikuto smirked. "You finally fell in love with me."

"Th-That's not it!" I protested and blushed. "You seemed to want it and…"

"That's too bad. You seem to enjoy it a lot," he teased.

"I don not enjoy it!" I protested again.

He smiled and kissed my nose. "Good night."

"Good night."

_**~Morning~**_

I woke up and smiled at the sight of Ikuto's angelic, sleeping face.

"_No matter how many times I see that face, I'll never get tired of it. He looks so defenseless and cute! It's too bad that I can't confess now. It'll make us unfocused on our training/ I guess I'll have to wait until Christmas for this big cat to be mine."_

I couldn't pry myself from Ikuto's arms without waking him. I gave up and sighed. "… … … … … …" I looked down and giggled. _"He's dreaming about something perverted again… I wonder…"_

I scooted closer to him and licked his neck. I giggled as the bulge in his pants became bigger. I ran my fingers along his chest and blushed when they reached his six-pack. I then started licking his chest and earned a couple of moans from him.

"Wake up, Ikuto," I said.

His eyes slowly opened and I smiled, "Ohayou."

Ikuto instantly sat up, conscious of the bulge in his pants.

"I hope you had a nice dream you perverted cat," I said and sat up as well.

He suddenly became aware that his chest and the side of his neck was slightly wet.

"Yuki… What did you do?" he glared.

"Making your dream reality," I teased.

"Oh, really?" Ikuto smirked.

"_Uh oh. He smirked! I'm in trouble…"_

"Then I'll help you with that," Ikuto's hand threatened to tug the blanket off of me.

"KYAA!!!!" I shrieked. I pushed him away and heard a splash.

"Sorry…"

Ikuto's head poked out of the spring and glared at me. Ikuto sighed and climbed out of the spring, wincing from pain the entire time. When he finally got out, I couldn't help but gape. Glistening water dripped from his hair and his well-built body, making him look like a god. I blushed and stared at the floor before he could catch me looking at him.

"No peeking," I said sternly before unwrapping the blanket and putting on my clothes which were now dry. Then I put the choker around my neck, concealing the hickey on my neck. I took the blanket and started drying Ikuto's hair.

"Here," I handed him the blanket. "I'm not wiping your chest."

He chuckled and took the blanket as I started to fold the blankets.

"You guys ready to leave?" Shadow appeared in front of me.

"KYAA!" I screamed. "Don't scare me like that!"

"The others are waiting at the clearing," Dawn said.

"Yuki! I missed you!" A blur of yellow rammed into me.

"Don't hog her to yourself!" Yuri pouted as three blurs of red, blue, and green rammed into me.

"I missed you all too," I smiled.

"Hurry up," Ikuto shouted from outside of the cave.

"Coming!"

_________________________________________________________

Random… Really random… Anyway… Please review! ^(^ ^)^


	20. Chapter 20

Hi minna! Let's get right down to it. Read and enjoy! ^(^ ^)^

* * *

**Chapter 20**

* * *

Our time in Demon Valley quickly came to an end. Sakura and I taught them all we could about the way of the ninja. Our vigorous training paid off. The others became Chunin level and Sakura and I improved to Junin level*. Ikuto and I were coming back from a visit to the spring when we saw a yellow bus in front of the cabin. Dawn and Shadow were already on the bus and the Chairman was waving to us.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Junin and Chunin show how strong ninjas are in the anime/ manga Naruto. First is Genin, then Chunin. then Junin, and the strongest is the leader of the village.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Did you guys train hard?" he called to us.

"I feel sorry for him," I whispered to Ikuto.

"Why?"

"Utau's gonna torture him…"

We got our stuff and picked up everyone else and we all had to try and stop Utau from strangling the Chairman.

"I know it's been rough these past weeks," the Chairman started.

"Tell me about it," Sakura rolled her eyes.

"So I'm going to treat you all to a trip. No adult supervision so you better behave."

"Where are we going?" Momoko chirped.

"To a ski resort."

Sakura and Utau dragged me to the back of the bus while Kukai and Ichiru celebrated.

"This is good," Sakura said.

"Hopefully, we'll meet hot guys," Utau agreed.

"Guys!" I stared at them in disbelief. "Are you going to cheat on Kukai and Ichiru!?"

"The hot guys aren't for us, silly," Utau grinned.

"They're to make Ikuto jealous," Sakura added.

"Guys! That is—" I started. Utau and Sakura braced themselves for scolding.

"—the most wonderful idea aver."

Utau and Sakura glomped me.

"So you really do like him!" Utau exclaimed.

"Yeah, but we better do this right or Ikuto will think that I'm really into the other guy and back off," I warned them.

"Knowing Ikuto, he won't back off," Utau said.

"Wait 'till Usagi hears this!" Sakura exclaimed.

"I sense love in the air."

We all sweat dropped to see Eru behind us.

"Hey chairman!" Kukai called to him. "When are we leaving?"

"As soon as all of you return home, pack more things, and get to school. Ikuto, I've spoke to you father and he says okay."

"That's soon…"

"You're only staying for three days and two nights. Then I'll pick you guys up. The demons can't come, sorry. No animals allowed."

_**

* * *

~An Hour Later~**_

* * *

Ikuto and I met the others at the school gates. We piled into the bus.

_**

* * *

~Two Hours Later~**_

* * *

The ski resort had a hotel and we checked in as the Chairman left.

"Three rooms only!?" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, we share," Ichiru said. "Utau and Kukai, me and Sakura, and you and Ikuto."

"_I just shared a cabin with this perverted cat for two weeks and now you want me to do bunk with him again!? I mean, I like him but I don't get any time with my girlfriends!"_

I sighed and we moved into our rooms.

"Don't you dare smirk!" I glared at Ikuto when we were in our room.

He smirked anyway and I smacked the back of his head.

"Geez…" I sighed. "Why'd you bring a snowboard?"

"You can snowboard here too, you know,"

We met with everyone at the lobby and rented snowboards. Then we hit the slopes.

"I don't know a thing about snowboarding!" I muttered as I watched the others snowboard down the slope. I sat down miserably as I watched them do amazing tricks.

"You want me to—" Hikari started.

"I wanna try this by myself, Hikari."

"Is something wrong?"

I looked up to see Ikuto stop by me.

"No," I said sarcastically. "I'm just sitting here on the cold snow for fun."

"You don't know how to snowboard? I thought that the school taught all the sophomores how to snowboard? I wasn't there but I learned when I went to America with my dad."

"I was moping around because of Sasuke, you idiot."

"Oh… right… I'll teach you."

After trying hundred times and falling on my butt a hundred times, I finally got the hang of it.

"I'm gonna get some hot chocolate. Want some?" I asked him.

"Sure."

I went into a nearby café and the first thing I noticed was a crowd of girls around three guys. Okay… not just three guys. Three HOT guys.

"_One of these guys would be perfect to make Ikuto jealous. I should get Ikuto hot chocolate first."_

I stood in line... well… there wasn't a line actually. I ordered two hot chocolates and sat at a nearby table as a waited for it.

"_It's warm in here…"_

I took off my coat and gloves and relaxed at the table.

"What do we have here?"

"A little hot chick ready for the wolves to devour."

Two of the three guys were looming over me and the crowd of girls had disappeared.

"Great, just my like that these three guys are total jerks," I muttered. "Such cheesy pick-up lines."

"Did ya come here alone?" the blonde asked.

"None of your business and no, I came here with friends," I said flatly.

"Would your friends happen to be girls?" the red head asked.

I sighed. "It's none of your business."

"What an interesting chick."

The third guy, who seemed to be the leader, stood next to the other two.

"Most girls would usually fall head over heels in love with us as soon as they see us, even if they're already dating someone. But your different," the leader said.

"That's not fair Shirogane. We saw her first," the blonde pretested.

"Miss! Your hot chocolates are ready!"

"Sorry, I have to go," I said as I stood up but the one named Shirogane blocked me.

"Not so fast," Shirogane grinned. "I'll let you go if you go on a date with me."

"No," I answered flatly.

"Then you'll just stay here for the rest of the day."

Just then, Ichiru came into the café, looking for me I suppose. He soon spotted me with the three guys.

"Ikuto-koi!" I shouted. Hopefully, he would catch on. At first, he gave me a curious look but then understood.

"What do you want with my girlfriend?" Ichiru growled.

"This is gonna be interesting," Shirogane smirked. "I want to date her."

"Let's go Ikuto-koi. Our hot chocolates are gonna go cold." I said. "And you still have to teach me those tricks you use on your snowboard."

"So you snowboard," Shirogane commented.

"So what?" Ichiru said.

"I challenge you to a snowboarding competition. If I win, I get to have your girlfriend all to myself for one day. And if you win, I'll leave her alone."

"Ichiru…" I said so that only he could hear. "Don't do it…"

"I accept you challenge."

_**

* * *

~At the Lobby~**_

* * *

I explained what had happened to the others.

"So Ichiru pretended to be Ikuto and your boyfriend right?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah… sorry for using him like that…" I said.

"No big deal but which one of you is going to the competition?"

"Ikuto should go. He's better at snowboarding," Ichiru said.

"Fine," Ikuto said.

"Ichiru, say sorry," Sakura said.

"Why?"

"For getting Ikuto and Yuki into this mess. If Ikuto doesn't win, she has to spend the rest of the day with that guy."

"Sorry guys…"

"It's alright," I forced a smile. _"I don't wanna spend the day with that jerk!!!!"_

Ikuto just stayed silent.

_**

* * *

~In Our Room~**_

* * *

"What's wrong Ikuto? You've been silent ever since we were talking in the lobby. Hey… Where are you going?"

"To practice. We don't even know what kind of competition it is."

"Ikuto… You don't have to try so hard… I'm only going to spend a day with him…" _"The reason you're trying so hard is because you love me isn't it? Not because you're jealous. But because you don't want me to be unhappy."_

"Hey Ikuto! Are you listening?" I turned him around to see his crimson eyes. A jolt of fear ran through my spine and I backed away from him. Then he left.

"Maybe I should go watch him…"

_**

* * *

~At the Snowboard Slope~**_

* * *

I watched as Ikuto kept falling after doing trick after trick. Although he was good at that, I was worried if the competition turned out to be a race.

"Hey Ikuto…"

"Yuki, what are you doing here?" he asked in surprise.

"I brought some hot chocolate for you."

"Go back to the room. It's nearly midnight," Ikuto checked his watch then took the hot chocolate.

"I'm not going back until you go back yourself," I said defiantly.

Ikuto sighed. "Fine."

_**

* * *

~The Next Afternoon~**_

* * *

"I'm gonna snatch your girl from right under you nose," Shirogane sneered.

"Don't make promises that you can't keep," Kukai retorted.

Ikuto stayed silent.

"This competition will be a race," Leon announced. "You two will race to the bottom of the slope. Ready… set… go!"

_**

* * *

~At the Bottom of the Slop~**_

* * *

"Alright! You won!"

I gasped in horror to see Shirogane come out of the foliage.

"Now, you have to spend the day with me," he grinned.

Just then, Yoru came racing to me. "Ikuto's hurt ~nya~. You have to help him ~nya~."

"Where are you going?" Shirogane asked.

I ignored him and followed Yoru until no one could see me. My seashell pendant turn into a red crystal flame and we sped up the slope.

"Ikuto!" I gasped.

"I'm fine…" he said dully.

"You are not fine ~nya~!"

"I think he just twisted his ankle," Yuri said.

"What happened?" Momoko asked.

"He was tired and he-"

"Yoru!" Ikuto hissed.

"Tired? Why?" I asked.

"He was up until 5 in the morning, practicing-"

"Yoru!"

"No wonder you gave in so easily last night!" I frowned.

"You're not mad?"

"No, I'm disappointed in you. You know better than this."

"What are you? My mom?"

"I might as well be if you keep acting like this! Acting like you're not in pain when you are! Acting like you're not sick when you are! Breaking promises for someone else's sake… You just don't get it do you!? You think you're doing the right thing but you're just making things worse!"

"I told the others," Hikari said. "Woah… What happened here?"

"Yuki threw a fit…" Karen said.

"That's not lady-like, Yuki," Yuri said.

"Aw… I wanted to see that…" Hikari pouted but shut up when Momoko glared at her.

Ikuto and I were silent as I did the best I could to treat his ankle until everyone came.

"So… You have to spend the day with that loser…" Ikuto stated the obvious.

"Don't blame yourself… It was Ichiru's stupid mouth that got us into this… No… It was my fault… If I was stronger, I could have fought them off before Ichiru came…"

Ikuto kissed a lock of my hair. "I guess we're both to blame. I'm sorry… for keeping all my problems a secret…"

"Just tell me or someone at least next time."

"Yuki! Ikuto! You're alright!"

"Ichiru, can you take care of your brother? I have to spend the day with Shirogane."

"No problem."

I started to head toward the café to look for Shirogane.

"_Loser. Jerk. Stupid. Idiot. Bastard. Womanizer."_

"Who are you calling womanizer?"

"You," I said bitterly.

"Aw… don't be like that," the dirty-blonde said (Shirogane).

"Hmph."

"So how about we go have some fun in bed?"

"Womanizer."

"Snowboarding?"

"Jerk."

"Hang out at the café?"

"Loser."

"I give up! You're weird. I mean, what girl doesn't fall for me?"

"Smart ones."

"Whatever."

Shirogane left and I decided to stay in my room all day long. Ikuto came in when night was near.

"What are you doing here? I thought you had to spend the day with that guy," Ikuto said with a hint of jealousy.

"He called me weird after I refused to go anywhere with him and left. See? Nothing to worry about."

I continued to lay on my bed, bored. Ikuto leaned against the wall.

"… I'm not good at small talk Yuki… you start."

"Small talk? Okay… Um… So… excited about the Christmas part on Christmas which is in… 4 days?"

"Cancelled."

"WHAT!? WHY?"

"Those four are going on their Christmas dates."

"Oh."

Silence enveloped the room again and I was beginning to feel awkward so I said, "Good night."

"It's too early to sleep."

"Shut up. Good night."

_**

* * *

~The Next Day~**_

* * *

We woke up, packed, and went home.

* * *

I needed a filler between leaving Demon Valley and Christmas Eve so… there. Please review! ^(^ ^)^


	21. Chapter 21

Hi minna! I know, I was bored so I updated again on the same day that I put chapter 20 up. Anyway, Read and enjoy! ^(^ ^)^

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 21**

_**

* * *

~Morning of Christmas Eve~**_

* * *

"Yay! It's Christmas Eve!" I cheered after waking up.

"Geez, you're so loud." I could hear Ikuto who was probably outside of my room.

"Sorry, I bet everyone's sleeping…"

"No, actually. Everyone's awake."

"My bad…"

"It's not your fault."

"Yes it is!"

"…Yuki…"

"It's my fault! I better tell them sorry!"

"Yuki… It's noon. I came up here to tell you to come down for lunch."

"Oh…"

"I've been knocking on the door for ten minutes straight."

"Lemme open the door."

I opened the door and inspected Ikuto knuckles. They were red but not bleeding. I grinned and kissed them lightly knowing what Ikuto's reaction would be. He pulled away immediately.

"I'll get ready," I giggled.

_**

* * *

~In the Dining Room~**_

* * *

"Eh? Where's Ikuto?" I asked as I sat down.

"He went out. He said he had to meet someone," Kei answered

"Kukai and Ichiru?"

"Er… Yeah… Let's go with that."

I gave Kei a curious look. "What do you mean 'let's go with that'?"

"Never mind. Can we go to the amusement park?"

"Sure. I need to find Ikuto first. I'm going to give him his Christmas present early because he said that he was going to be busy tomorrow."

"Onii-san has work tomorrow? That sucks."

"He'll be here to give you your present," I assured him.

"I mean that it sucks for him."

"Oh, anyway, we'll go once you finish eating."

"You're not going to eat?"

"Not hungry."

"If you say so."

_**

* * *

~Two hours Later~**_

* * *

"Onee-san, we've been looking for Onii-san for hours. Can we go to the amusement park?"

"Alright, I'll give him the present when we get home."

I paid for our tickets.

"What do you wanna do first?"

"Let's go on the roller coaster!"

After another two hours, we decided to eat something. Kei wasn't done when I finished so I told him to stay put until I came back from a walk. I noticed the back of a guy with midnight blue hair.

"_Ikuto!"_

I happily went up to him. "Iku-" I noticed that there was a beautiful girl around our age with electric green hair and auburn eyes. Not only that but they were kissing.

"What are you doing here Yuki?" Ikuto asked as he spun around.

"You know this peasant Ikuto?" the girl asked.

"She's one of your father's clients' daughters right?" I asked.

"Yeah…"

"_Keep it together. He's only doing it to help his father out. It's not like he likes her… right?" _"Anyway, I came to tell you Merry Early Christmas!" I gave him a small box. "Since you aren't going to be here tomorrow, I wanted to give you your present early. I'll leave you two alone now."

"Yuki…"

"See you later!" I forced a smile then ran away.

"What's wrong Onee-san?" Kei noticed that my present was missing. "I'm sorry… I didn't want you to be upset. I know you like Onii-san…"

"Me? Upset? I was just shocked that I saw Ikuto and another girl kissing. That was so embarrassing. Shall we go on more rides?"

_**

* * *

~(Ikuto's POV)~**_

* * *

I stared helplessly after Yuki as she ran away.

"_Shit, I've given her the wrong impression. And I can't run after her or else Dad's gonna pay for it… What do I do? I guess I'll just have to continue this date."_

"Ikuto… Do you think I'm stupid?" Mizu asked. "You're in love with that girl aren't you?"

"_Crap! Dad's in trouble now!"_

"What are you waiting for?"

"Huh?"

"Go after her! Geez… This is why I don't date. Men are so clueless."

"Then why are you on a date with me?"

"My mom assumes that I like guys so she set it up for me. What are you waiting for? Go get her you big dummy!"

"Thanks Mizu!"

I opened the small box Yuki had given me. It was a necklace the shape of a cross. I flipped it over and I blinked in surprise at what it said. It said, "I love you." I didn't wait for another second to chase after the girl I love.

_**

* * *

~(Yuki's POV)~**_

* * *

"Onee-san, I'm going home."

"'Kay…"

I sighed as Kei left the bridge we were standing on. The bridge crossed over a small, peaceful river and I was throwing bits of bread to feed to fish. The night sky was silent… Wait… night sky? I let Kei walk alone at night!? What kind of sister am I? My Blackberry rung and I picked it up.

"Hello?"

"It's me Onee-san. I just called to ell you that I got home safely."

"That was fast."

"Come home soon, okay?"

"Okay."

"I love you, Onee-san. Bye."

"Bye."

I sighed. _"I love you… I wish those words are so easy to say…"_

"Yuki!"

"Hm? Ah, Ikuto!"

I started to run away but Ikuto grabbed my arm.

"I… finally… found… you…"

"Aren't you on a date with the girl? You're dad's gonna get in trouble for ditching her."

"She let me go… Said that… no interest… in guys…"

"So what do you want me for?"

I waited until he caught his breath but he said nothing. He just stared at the water.

"I'm going home," I sighed.

I started to walk away but Ikuto pulled me into his arms.

"Ikuto?"

He lifted my face, smiled, then gently laid his lips on mine. _"He just wanted to relieve some of his lust?" _I kissed him back. When I noticed that he wasn't getting anymore intimate, I pulled away.

"Wha-?"

"I love you," Ikuto said.

"Huh?" _"Did I hear right? Did he say I love you?"_

"I love you." Ikuto kissed me again, but this time he kissed me like the world was going to end in ten seconds. I kissed him back and pulled away.

"I love you too…" I smiled.

We kissed again, the twinkling stars were our only witnesses that our love had finally been revealed to each other. Or so we thought.

"Finally! You guys are going out now!"

We whirled around to see Kukai, Ichiru, Utau, Sakura, and Usagi grinning like maniacs.

I gaped. "Y-You guys saw everything?" I said faintly.

"We better run," Ichiru told Kukai.

"Come back here!" Ikuto hissed as he chased the two of them.

My three best friends glomped me. "Congratulations!"

"Thanks guys. We should go home soon. Were you spying on us?"

"We happened to meet each other. Then we bumped into Usagi. On our way back, we saw the two of you on this bridge."

"See ya! Ikuto! We should be going now!"

"Right after I beat these two up!"

"Yuki… your chara egg!"

I turned to see Ikuto's and my chara eggs flying towards us. (We were standing side by side and Ikuto stopped chasing the guys.) The eggs cracked and…

"I'm Hanako!" a chara with long blonde hair and crystal blue eyes wearing a white halter dress said mischievously.

"I'm Ryuu!" a chara with messy dark blue hair wearing a black dress shirt and black dress pants said.

"They hatched!"

_**

* * *

~On our Way Home~  
**_

* * *

"I still can't believe that we're dating," I said.

"I haven't asked you officially yet."

"Asked what?"

"This is my Christmas present to you. Yuki, will you be my girlfriend?"

"No."

Ikuto's face fell and I thought that he might cry.

"You idiot. Of course I will!"

"Geez, don't scare me like that!"

I giggled and raced him home.

* * *

This fanfic is almost finished, sadly. Just a couple of more chapters. Anyway… please review! ^(^ ^)^


	22. LAST CHAPTER

Hi minna! The last chapter! It ends bluntly so… Don't ask. A friend of mine wanted to write it so… The ending is pretty random. Read and enjoy! ^(^ ^)^

* * *

**Chapter 22**

_**

* * *

~Christmas Morning~**_

* * *

I woke up early to exchange presents before Ikuto left. I went downstairs to where the living room was and saw Kei sleeping under the Christmas tree. Ikuto was sitting on the couch, watching Kei.

"Good morning," I smiled and sat on his lap.

"I had the weirdest dream," Ikuto murmured. "We were on a bridge and I confessed to you…"

I smiled and kissed Ikuto's lips. Ikuto slightly jumped back in surprise.

"That was no dream Ikuto," I said.

Ikuto smiled and we kissed, longing for each other.

"Could you two do that in your rooms?"

"Oh, good morning Kei," Ikuto said.

I blushed and buried my face in Ikuto's chest.

"Can I open my present now?"

"Why do you think we were sitting here in the first place? We all know how eager you were last night," Ikuto smiled. "It's like you're five all over again."

"Onii-san! I'm not five!"

"Go ahead," I told the boy.

"Onii-san got me a… model of the Royal Garden?"

"Lift the roof."

"Keys?"

"I asked the other Guardians and they said it was okay."

"Okay to what?"

"Okay to renovate the place. Make it bigger."

"Thanks! Otou-san got me an iPod! Onee-chan got me a laptop! My very one! I've always wanted one! Thank you!"

"So did you get us anything?" Ikuto asked.

"Um…"

"Ikuto's joking. You don't have to get us anything," I reassured Kei. "Go to the Royal Garden now. The renovations are done."

"See ya!" Kei left with his butler.

"Now where were we?" Ikuto grinned.

"Pervert," I said as I got up from his lap. Ikuto pulled me back onto the couch so that I was under him.

"Pervert," I repeated. ""Must you always get what you want with me?"

Ikuto smirked and kissed me which soon turned into a French kiss. His hands roamed my body as mine were tangled in his hair. They brushed against my inner thigh, making me moan into our intense kiss. Just hen, a car honked.

Ikuto sighed and pulled away as I pouted in protest. "Look who's turning into a pervert now," Ikuto teased.

"Sh-shut up. It's from being with a certain perverted cat too much," I blushed.

"The perverted cat that you love," he corrected me. "Are you sure you don't want to come?"

"And sit there talking with my charas and everyone will think that I've got issues since they think that I'm talking to myself? No way. I'll just spend quality time with my charas. Right guys?"

All of my charas came out from hiding.

"Are you done kissing?" Momoko asked.

"They're done. I was watching," Hanako replied.

Yuri made a face. The car honked again.. "See you later." Ikuto kissed me. "Ryuu! Yoru!"

"Coming!"

_**

* * *

~At the Park~**_

* * *

"What do you guys want to do?" I asked as I poured a single drop of liquid on each of my charas (You guys remember the bottle of liquid that turned the charas into humans right?) and they all became 5-year olds.

"You're it!" Momoko giggled as they raced away to hide.

"20… 19… 18… 17… (after a while) 3… 2… 1! Ready or not, here I come!" I shouted but then Kazune appeared.

"Oh, hi Kazune. Long time no see," I smiled but Kazune wasn't smiling. "What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry about this," Kazune said solemnly. Before I knew it, everything went black.

_**

* * *

~(Hanako's POV)~**_

* * *

"Yuki!" we gasped as men in black came picked up her body. The other quickly filled me in on who they were.

"We have to get help!" Karen said. "I'll find Utau and Kukai."

"I'll get Ichiru and Sakura," Yuri said,

"I'll get Ikuto!" Hikari said.

"I'll get Dawn!" Momoko shouted.

"I'll follow them!" I said.

We changed back into charas and went our separate ways. The men in black (Easter's goons) carried Yuki into their van and I followed her inside the trunk (it's a BIG trunk) to see a blonde boy with blue eyes and a chara with purple hair wearing a cape and a crown.

"Who are you?" the chara asked.

"Who are _you_?" I retorted.

"Kazune! She's getting on my nerves!"

"You must be Yuki's fifth chara," the boy named Kazune said.

"What do you want to do with Yuki?" I spat.

"I really didn't want to do this but my girlfriend, Mizu, was kidnapped by Easter's goons. They threatened me to work for them or else they would kill her…"

"I still can't trust you."

"Where are the other charas?"

"Getting help. Oops," I realized what I blurted out. _"Now he can warn those people that the others are coming!"_

"Crap! Kazuomi _wants_ you guys to rescue her so that he can capture you all at one time!"

"But-"

The trunk opened and one of the men carried Yuki out, I followed him inside the towering building and into what seemed like a dungeon. He put Yuki in one of the cells and chained her hands to the wall and feet to the floor. Then he left.

_**

* * *

~(Yuki's POV)~**_

* * *

I woke up to find myself chained in a cell. "Where am I?"

"Yuki!"

"Hanako! What are you doing here?"

"I followed you. The others went to get help."

"What happened?"

"Easter's goons knocked you out and now you're their hostage,"

"Excuse me… Who are you?"

I turned my head to see a girl with short chestnut brown hair and exotic green eyes chained like I was in the cell across from me.

"So Easter got to you," I commented.

"Yes, I've been here for a while."

"Could you be… Mizu-chan?"

"How do you know my name?"

"Kazune talks about you a lot. You're his girlfriend right?"

Mizu nodded.

"I'm Yuki and this is my chara Hanako. You can see charas right?"

"Yes… My chara egg hasn't hatched yet. It's at home, thank God. Anyway, you must be part of the S.A. Kazune talked about you guys a lot before I was kidnapped."

"How come Kazune never introduced you to us?"

"I've been studying in France."

"I see…"

"So have you and Ikuto-kun started going out yet?"

"He told you everything, didn't he? Well, we started going out last night."

"That sucks to be kidnapped the day after you finally become his girlfriend."

"Yeah, it does."

"So you two _did _start going out."

"Sasuke…" I hissed as Hanako hid so that Sasuke couldn't see her. "I thought that you were in another world with Yamamoto."

"Kazuomi called us when he captured you."

"I'm surprised cell phones have reception in different worlds."

"When I kill your little friends, you'll become mine."

"Over my dead body."

"We'll see about that."

A siren sounded in a distance.

"Looks like your friends have come. Now the fun begins," Sasuke smiled evilly.

"Yuki."

I looked around but no one was talking to me.

"It's me, Dawn. I'm a bumble bee bat right now (the smallest mammal in the world).

"Ikuto and Shadow are going to come here first along with your other charas. Hikari will burn the chains and iron bars that make up the door, Karen will cool them, then you must character train with one of them and break the chains and the bars. Understand?"

I nodded. The door to the dungeons few open.

"Ikuto!" I said in delight.

"Let her go!" he growled as Hikari and Karen set to work.

"I have a proposition for you," Sasuke said. "We will duel. The winner gets Yuki all to himself and the other will die without a word."

"I decline," Ikuto said flatly. Shadow leapt at Sasuke (as a tiger), teeth bared and Ikuto character transformed. Shadow and Ikuto fought Sasuke until more of Easter's goons showed up. As the two were occupied, Sasuke came into my cell and locked the door. Hikari and Karen worked on the door as Sasuke undid my chains. I watched in horror as Ikuto and Shadow were overpowered by Easter's goons and Lulu's army of riddle eggs.

"No!" I cried but Sasuke silenced me with a rough kiss.

Dawn leapt into the battle but was beaten as well. They were bound and the demons and Mizu were taken away but Ikuto was left behind. The charas worked hard at trying to break Ikuto free but without Karen and Hikari, who were working on the door, there was no hope.

"Now you can watch your girlfriend be violated by your worst enemy," Sasuke smirked.

I tried to fight back but I didn't have my charas to help me. He pinned me to the floor and started to take my shirt and skirt off as tears glistened in my eyes. Ikuto's eyes blazed red with fury.

"Watashi no kokoro unrokku! Chara Nari! Devil Lynx!"

Ikuto broke his chains and the door. He threw Sasuke, who was shocked, at the wall.

"Death Blade!" A black sword appeared in Ikuto's hands and I realized what he was going to do.

"Don't!" I shouted.

"Yuki, the only one who can warm the heart of the devil is the angel!" Hanako said.

"Watashi no kokoro unrokku! Chara Nari! Crystal Angel! Star Arrow!" A white bow appeared in my hands and a silver arrow appeared as well. I shot the arrow near Ikuto's face and he came to his senses. Instead of killing  
Sasuke, he knocked him out. I ran into his arms, but Hanako interrupted us before we could do anything.

"We have some friends to rescue," she reminded us.

We ran and found everyone chained in what seemed like Kazuomi's office.

"You two made it out!" Kukai exclaimed.

"Why are you so happy when we're captured?" Sakura groaned.

"Unchain us already!" Blaze, who was a puppy, whined.

"Can't you guys turn into something smaller and escape?" Karen pointed out.

"…"

The demons escaped and helped us break the others free.

"Where's Kazune?" Mizu asked. "I'm not leaving without him."

"You guys have to get out of here. NOW," Kazune said as he ran to the room. "Kazuomi's coming. With a gun."

"I'm already here."

"Kazuomi and Yamamoto entered the room.

"Minami…" Yamamoto said.

"_Did he just call me Minami?"_

"Why are you going to kill us?" Utau demanded. "we have done nothing to harm you."

"Yamamoto-sama promised me power and the six of you are in his way. So I'm gonna start with you." Kazuomi pointed the gun at the nearest person, which was me. It hit me like a bus. The one who dies in the prophecy my parents told me… was me. Just as Kazuomi pulled the trigger…

"Minami!" Yamamoto threw himself in front of me and was hit straight in the heart and crumpled to the ground. "Minami… I'm glad that you're alright…" Then he died. (Very blunt, I know.)

"Who's Minami?" Shadow asked.

"Focus people!" I hissed. "Our lives are still in danger."

"Hey Yuki," Ikuto whispered something in my ear.

"I'll try."

"This time I'm not missin- Hey where's the gun?"

"Looking for something?" I grinned, holding the gun.

"How?"

I grinned and a bubble the shape and color of a white star appeared around the gun. I let go of it and it floated around. Then Ichiru bound Kazuomi with a rope of blood.

"What should we do now?" I asked. "With him, I mean."

"I have a good idea," Hanako grinned mischievously. "Do still have that bottle that turns charas into humans? What if we could reverse the effect?"

"I like the way you think," Karen grinned.

"I think I can reverse the effect," Sakura said thoughtfully. "After all, I trained to be a medical ninja. Just gimme a single drop of that liquid"

_**

* * *

~Half an Hour Later~**_

* * *

"It's done!" Sakura cheered.

"Let's put it on him!" Hanako and Karen cheered.

"I've never seen Karen this excited before," I sweat dropped.

Sakura poured the drop of liquid on Kazuomi and he turned into a chara.

"Um… Who does he belong to?" I asked.

"I think he'll disappear since all charas disappear when neglected. He's disappearing now," Ichiru observed.

"You will regret this!" Kazuomi's voice faded along with the rest of his body.

"Now what?" Utau asked.

"Do you guys want to go home?" I asked the demons.

"We might as well, our job is done here."

"Thank you."

The demons left.

"Should we clean this up?" I asked.

"Naw, leave the gun too," Ikuto replied.

"Why don't we have a Christmas party? We're all here. We might as well," Ichiru suggested.

"Sounds great!"

"By the way, who's Minami?" Utau asked.

"My mom. He probably thought that I was her and saved me."

"Oh… Let's go!"

On the next day, the newspaper said that Easter was shut down and sued because Kazuomi murdered someone and had disappeared.

**

* * *

THE END**

* * *

So the fanfic ends… Be sure to read my next one! It's called Deep, Dark Secrets and it's for Vampire Knight. Please review! ^(^ ^)^


End file.
